Wielki Mistrz
by NightWiK
Summary: Jak potoczyłyby się dalsze losy Sonei, gdyby szpieg, którego zabiła nie był Ichanim, lecz zwykłym niewolnikiem, a w związku z tym rodzina Mistrza Jolena nie zostałaby zamordowana, a na Akkarina nie padłyby żadne podejrzenia? Sonea x Akkarin
1. Prolog

Uchylił cicho drzwi do pokoju Sonei. Księżyc zaglądający przez okno dawał tyle światła, by pod lekką kołdrą zauważył kształty dziewczyny. Jej odprężona twarz świadczyła o tym, że spała spokojnym snem.

Uśmiechnął się na ten widok i zaraz poczuł, jak dziwny ból rozlewa się po jego ciele. Skrzywił się niezadowolony z siebie.

Nie powinien czuć tego, co czuł. Odkąd w nocy, gdy Sonea zabiła szpiega, uświadomił sobie jak głębokie uczucia żywi do niej – swojej nowicjuszki, przez cały tydzień unikał z nią spotkań. Zarazem nie mógł się oprzeć, by każdej nocy nie zajrzeć do jej sypialni i choć przez chwilę się jej przyjrzeć.

Oparł się o framugę drzwi i założył ręce na piersi. Nie wiedział, co zrobić z niewygodnymi myślami, które bez przerwy krążyły wokół Sonei. Było przecież tyle innych zmartwień.

Sonea poruszyła się przez sen. Wstrzymał oddech, mając nadzieję, że się nie obudziła.

Jasne światło na chwilę go oślepiło.

- Akkarin. – Choć nie było to pytanie, wyczuł w jej głosie nutkę zaskoczenia. Poczuł, jak kąciki ust unoszą się mu mimowolnie w górę. Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób wytłumaczy swoją obecność w jej pokoju.

Zmniejszyła kulę świetlną tak, że rzucała tylko łagodne światło.

- Soneo. Nie chciałem cię obudzić.

- Coś się stało? Złodzieje znaleźli kolejnego szpiega? – zapytała z szeroko otwartymi oczami, siadając na łóżku.

_Wystraszyłem ją._ Zganił się za brak ostrożności.

- Nie. Sądzę, że jeszcze nie powinno być nowych morderstw.

Pokiwała głową uspokojona, ale po chwili przeniosła na niego pytające spojrzenie.

- W takim razie…

- Ostatnio miałem wiele zajęć na głowie – przerwał jej. – Ale myślę, że jutro moglibyśmy dokończyć ostatnią lekcję. I wrócić do nauki sztuk wojennych. A teraz… wybacz, że cię obudziłem. – Rozłożył ręce i odsunął się od framugi. - Dobranoc, Soneo.

- Dobranoc, Wielki Mistrzu.

Musiał przybrać twarz w maskę beznamiętności, by nie pokazać irytacji. Tak… powinien traktować ją wyłącznie jak nowicjuszkę. Dla niej był tylko jej mentorem. I nie miał prawa niczego więcej oczekiwać.

Skłonił raz głową i zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie skierował się do swojej sypialni.


	2. Chapter 1

Sonea po lekcjach udała się do biblioteki, by zająć czymś myśli, ale nawet nad książkami nie mogła się skupić. Irytowało ją, że cały dzień jest rozkojarzona. Jej myśli krążyły pomiędzy Wielkim Mistrzem i wieczorną nauką, którą wczoraj zapowiedział, a niemiłymi wspomnieniami martwego ciała szachakanina.

Miała wyrzuty sumienia, owszem. Ale wiedziała jednocześnie, że gdyby nie zabiła szpiega, wszystko mogłoby się skończyć bardzo, bardzo źle.

Z westchnieniem podniosła się od stołu i odłożyła księgę na miejsce. Szarówka za oknem przyciągnęła jej uwagę ku rzeczywistości.

Powinna wrócić do Rezydencji. Była już prawie pora, o której umówiła się z Akkarinem na naukę. Lepiej, żeby się nie spóźniła.

Wyszła z biblioteki i skierowała się ku wyjściu z gmachu. Przechodząc niedaleko biura administratora, zauważyła postać w czarnych szatach. Serce jej podskoczyło.

Jakby wyczuwając jej obecność, Akkarin zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

- Wielki mistrzu. – Skinęła z szacunkiem głową.

- Sonea. – Kąciki jego ust wygięły się w półuśmiechu.

Nie mogła nic poradzić na przewrotny uśmiech, który wpełzł na jej usta. Mieli zaraz spotkać się w domu Wielkiego Mistrza, oboje tam zmierzali, a jednocześnie nie mogli pójść razem, by nie wywoływać więcej podejrzeń, niż to konieczne. Odkąd Sonea nauczyła się czarnej magii, ostrożność była tym bardziej wskazana. Zastanawiała się, czy właśnie te same myśli rozbawiły Akkarina.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i skinął głową w kierunku korytarza, na końcu którego znajdowało się przejście do podziemi. Podążyła za nim. W ciszy wślizgnęli się do ukrytych tuneli.

Przypomniała sobie, jak ostatnim razem znalazła się z nim w tym miejscu i poczuła lekkie rozdrażnienie, że wtedy ją tak potraktował. Szybko odgoniła to uczucie.

Bywał przerażający i okrutny, ale teraz bardziej rozumiała jego postępowanie. Zastanawiała się, jak czuł się nienawidzony przez Lorlena, przez nią, przez tych, którzy tak długo znali tylko część prawdy o nim.

Już go nie nienawidzę, pomyślała. _Nawet go lubię. A przynajmniej lubię spędzać czas w jego towarzystwie._

Akkarin odsunął się na bok, żeby ją przepuścić przodem. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Lekki uśmiech nie zniknął z jego ust, ale ciemne spojrzenie było nieprzeniknione. Westchnęła i ruszyła przed nim.

Byli w korytarzu prowadzącym do podziemnego pokoju w Rezydencji, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin się zatrzymał. Wpatrywał się w tunel za nimi.

Z zaskoczeniem spostrzegła, że z jednego z poprzecznych tuneli sączy się delikatne światło. Ktoś znajdował się niedaleko w podziemiach. Pospieszyła z powrotem do Wielkiego Mistrza.

Akarrin spojrzał na nią oceniającym wzrokiem, po czym rozejrzał się szybko dookoła. Zrobiło się ciemno, gdy kula światła Akkarina zniknęła. Po chwili poczuła, że zaciska dłoń na jej ramieniu i kieruje się w najbliższą wnękę. Schronienie było na tyle płytkie i wąskie, że musiała przylgnąć do niego ciałem. Oszołomiona nie protestowała, ale podniosła wzrok, by się mu przyjrzeć. Jego twarz była spowita w całkowitej ciemności.

_~ Nikt nie powinien znajdować się w tych rejonach podziemi _– przesłał jej w myślach.

Drgnęła zaskoczona.

_~ Bezpośredni kontakt ma tę zaletę, że nikt nie może podsłuchać rozmowy_ – wyjaśnił. Wyczuła jego rozbawienie, ale również lekki niepokój.

_~ Muszę… Musimy poczekać i zobaczyć, kto odważył się zwiedzać te rejony tuneli._

Światło znajdowało się nadal za zakrętem.

_~ Może sobie pójdzie_ – posłała.

_~ Być może. Aczkolwiek może nie powinienem do tego dopuścić._

Sonea spięła się, rozumiejąc co ma myśli. Poczuła, że jego dłonie przesuwają się z przedramion na jej plecy. Spojrzała w jego twarz, ale nadal nie mogła nic wyczytać. Wydawało się, że w skupieniu nasłuchuje. Przekręciła głowę w kierunku nieznajomego, ale nic nie słyszała.

Co dziwne czuła się całkowicie bezpiecznie w objęciach Akkarina. _Bezpiecznie?_ Zastanowiła się głębiej. To było coś więcej. Podobało się jej, że jego ramiona oplatały ją ciasno i opiekuńczo przyciskały do twardego torsu.

Jeszcze miesiąc temu umierałaby na samą myśl, że mogłaby się znaleźć tak blisko Wielkiego Mistrza. Teraz nie było w tym nic przerażającego.

Poczuła jego ciepły oddech na czole. Musi się jej przyglądać, uznała, choć jest na tyle ciemno. że nic nie widzi. _Wystarczyłoby gdybym uniosła głowę i stanęła odrobinę na palcach i mogłabym go pocałować_. Ciepły dreszcz rozpłynął się po jej ciele.

Po chwili ogarnęło ją zdumienie, że w ogóle przyszła jej do głowy myśl o pocałunku z Akkarinem. Parsknęła cicho.

Chwycił ją za ramię i odsunął odrobinę od siebie.

- Soneo – powiedział cicho z dezaprobatą, ale zaraz przyciągnął ją z powrotem, ponieważ tajemniczy wędrowiec skręcił w ich korytarz. Sonea poczuła, że jej serce uderza jeszcze szybciej.

_~ Idzie w naszą stronę_ – wysłała. _Jeszcze trochę i ich odkryje._

Przylgnęła do Akkarina mocniej, by ani rąbek szaty przypadkiem nie wystawał poza wnękę.

_~ Istotnie._

Nagle poczuła się dziwnie świadoma jego ciała. Dzielił ich tylko cienki materiał szat. Wyczuła, że Akkarin spiął się i wyprostował bardziej, jakby chciał się wcisnąć głębiej we wnękę, ale nie miał gdzie się odsunąć. Nadal wyczuwała ciepło jego ciała, twardy tors, przyjemny ciężar ramion oplatający jej plecy, jego uda i…

Zauważyła jego przyśpieszony oddech i wyczuła, że serce bije mu szybciej. Jej krew również przyśpieszyła. Pocieszała się, że jest ciemno i nie mógł zauważyć zażenowania, które oblało jej policzki.

Kroki nieznajomego zdawały się być coraz bliżej.

_~ Akkarin?_

Odważyła się spojrzeć na jego twarz. W poświacie, którą dawało źródło światła obcego, zauważyła, że wpatrywał się w ścianę naprzeciwko z zaciśniętą szczęką. Powoli przesunął spojrzenie na nią, ale nie mogła dostrzec jego oczu w półmroku.

_~ Zostań tu_ – nakazał w myślach.

Za nią rozbłysło ostre światło. Kula świetlna na pewno była na tyle mocna, by oślepić nieznajomego. Akkarin szybkim ruchem odsunął Soneę na bok, prześlizgnął się obok i wcisnął ją z powrotem we wnękę.

- Lordzie Osenie. – Usłyszała chłodny głos Akkarina. Wypuściła cicho powietrze z płuc, czując ulgę, że nie był to żaden szachakanin. - Jestem ogromnie ciekaw, co też sprowadza cię w te rejony podziemnych tuneli.

- Wielki Mistrzu. – Osen nabrał powietrza przestraszony.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się ze współczuciem dla maga. Wiedziała, jak przerażający wydawał się czasem Wielki Mistrz. Szczególnie, gdy pojawiał się znienacka.

- A więc… – powiedział sucho Akkarin.

- Postanowiłem wybadać, w jakim obecnie stanie są te tunele.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Powinieneś zaufać starszyźnie, Lodzie Osenie i uwierzyć, że podziemne przejścia nie nadają się do samotnych wędrówek. – Gdy to mówił, Sonea mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak na ustach Wielkiego Mistrza pojawia się lekki półuśmiech.

- Oczywiście, Wielki Mistrzu.

Usłyszała jak Osen oddala się korytarzem, którym przybył. Po jakimś czasie kula świetlna Akkarina przygasła tak, że przejście pogrążyło się na powrót w mroku. Czekała, aż w końcu straciła cierpliwość i wyjrzała zza ściany.

Akkarin stał z założonymi rękami wpatrzony w ciemny tunel. Słysząc ruch za plecami odwrócił się do niej z ponurą miną. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy, a ciemne oczy przewiercały ją na wylot.

- Chodźmy. – Wskazał na tunel prowadzący do Rezydencji.

- Czy Lord Osen powiedział prawdę, Wielki Mistrzu? – zapytała cicho.

- Myślę, że tak.

Nic więcej nie powiedział. W ciszy dotarli do piwnicy w Rezydencji.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało tak, jak je zostawili w nocy, gdy poszli rozprawić się ze szpiegiem. Na stoliku nadal leżała grudka zabarwionego krwią szkła. Sonea potarła palcem wypaloną dziurę w stoliku w miejscu, gdzie tydzień temu upuściła gorącą kulkę szkła.

- Sądzę, że możemy wrócić do nauki tworzenia krwawych klejnotów. Wiesz jak zacząć. W razie potrzeby cię pokieruję. - Akkarin zajął miejsce na krześle przy stole.

Podczas gdy topiła szkło i mieszała je z własną krwią, Akkarin nie spuszczał z niej oczu. Poczuła się skrępowana jego nadmiernym zainteresowaniem.

Skupiła się na wykonaniu instrukcji.

Gdy krwawy klejnot będzie gotowy, trzeba będzie sprawdzić jego działanie, pomyślała Sonea i przełknęła głośno ślinę. Jedyną obecną w pokoju osobą był przecież Akkarin. Czyżby na nim miałaby przetestować działanie klejnotu?

Nie była przekonana, czy chce wiedzieć, jak odbiera ją Akkarin. Była dla niego tylko nowicjuszką. Zapewne nigdy nie pomyślałby o niej w inny sposób. Zbyt gwałtowne uczucia, które budziły się w niej, gdy myślała o swoim mentorze, wcale jej nie pomagały. Co jeśli poczuje rozczarowanie myślami, które będą jej dotyczyły? Nie chciała się przekonać o tym osobiście. A co jeśli będzie chciał zrobić dla niej krwawy klejnot? Gdy tak się stanie, po prostu odmówi.

Zrobiła wszystko tak, jak poprzednim razem i czekała na jego dalsze polecenia, ale Akkarin wpatrywał się w sufit.

- Lorlen… – syknął gniewnie, aż się cofnęła o krok. – Obawiam się, że i tym razem musimy przełożyć naukę – powiedział już spokojnym głosem.

Otworzył szkatułkę i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Rzuciła swój na wpół dokończony klejnot na jego otwartą dłoń.

Przez jej umysł przemknął obraz Lorlena. Akkarin był zirytowany myślami Administartora i zastanawiał się, jak poprowadzić rozmowę.

Obraz się zmienił. Akkarin skupił wzrok na krwawym kamieniu, który leżał na jego dłoni. Poczuła trwogę Akkarina, a zaraz potem zobaczyła samą siebie. Swoje wielkie, błyszczące oczy.

~ _Nie może się dowiedzieć. -_ Przez głowę przemknęła obca myśl i nagle obecność umysłu Akkarina się ulotniła.

Zdezorientowana wzięła głęboki oddech. Uświadomiła sobie, że wrażenia, które docierały do niej przez krwawy klejnot, spowodowały, że zapomniała oddychać. Potrzasnęła głową.

Akkarin zaciskał usta w gniewie. Zamknął wieczko szkatuły, w której zapewnie znalazł się jej klejnot.

- Już wiesz jak działa krwawy klejnot – powiedział chłodno.

Zrozumiała, że powinna była go wrzucić do szkatułki, zamiast na jego dłoń.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała cicho.

Skierował na nią świdrujące spojrzenie. Choć ostatnio wytrzymywanie jego spojrzenia przychodziło jej bez trudu, teraz złapała się na tym, że patrzy pod nogi. Po tym, co się dziś wydarzyło, nie miała odwagi, żeby dłużej patrzyć mu w oczy.

- Muszę porozmawiać z Lorlenem. Zostań tu dopóki nie zaprowadzę go do pokoju gościnnego.

Zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

Pokój utonął w mroku. Przysunęła się bliżej drzwi, by wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

- Akkarinie. – Usłyszała powitanie Lorlena.

- Nie bądź śmieszny, Lorlenie – powiedział Akkarin szyderczym tonem.

Coś się działo, ale za nic nie mogła się domyślić co. Poczekała, aż głosy umilkną i wymknęła się do swego pokoju. Głowa pękała jej od myśli, a wszystkie krążyły wokół Akkarina.


	3. Chapter 2

- Soneo – obudził ją głęboki, męski głos.

Przetarła zaspane oczy. W pokoju stał Akkarin.

- Zasnęłam?

- Na to wygląda. – W jego głosie wyczuła nutkę rozbawienia.

Za oknem niebo mieniło się wszystkimi odcieniami szkarłatu. Było jeszcze wcześnie.

Poczuła się całkowicie rozbudzona, gdy zauważyła jego strój. Miał na sobie czarny płaszcz, który skrywał proste ubranie, w którym zazwyczaj udawał się do slumsów.

- Jeśli również dziś chcesz ze mną iść, przebierz się. Tylko szybko.

Odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami.

Chwilę później Takan położył na łóżku te samo przebranie, które nosiła wczoraj. Poczekała, aż służący zamknie za sobą drzwi i podniosła szarą sukienkę z drapiącego materiału. Przyzwyczajona do szat nowicjuszki, dziwnie się czuła w kobiecym stroju. Wciągnęła na nogi trzewiki, których wczorajsza obecność w przebraniu bardzo ją zaskoczyła, zanim przypomniała sobie, że buty magów są oznaczone emblematem Gildii.

Tak ubrana nie wyróżniała się w slumsach, nie mniej jednak, nikt nie posądziłby jej o bycie bezdomną. Sukienka nie była wcale taka zniszczona jak łachmany, które widywała na Wielkim Mistrzu.

Zarzuciła płaszcz i zeszła na dół. Akkarin z założonymi ramionami opierał się o półkę z książkami i wpatrywał nieobecnym wzrokiem w światło przygotowanej na podróż lampy.

- Wielki Mistrzu.

Skinął głową.

Drgnęła, gdy ściana, za którą znajdowały się podziemne korytarze, odsunęła się na bok. Nie czekając na polecenie Akkarina, podążyła znaną już drogą.

- Znaleźli jego kryjówkę? – zapytała, zanim pokonali pierwszą blokadę.

- Tak, ale musimy się pośpieszyć. Chyba, że znów chcemy spędzić noc na wyczekiwaniu.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Wczorajsza noc nie była taka zła. Przesiedziała z Akkarinem kilka godzin w ciemnej piwnicy w slumsach, czekając na szachakanina i zabijając czas rozmową. Gdyby tylko następnego dnia nie była tak zmęczona podczas lekcji, nie miałaby nic przeciwko, żeby i dziś mieli problemy ze znalezieniem szpiega.

- Często tak się zdarza?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Spojrzała przez ramię na Akkarina. Ściągnięte brwi świadczyły o tym, że się zastanawia.

- Nie. Ten szpieg jest sprytniejszy. Zapewne często zmienia miejsce zamieszkania. Unika wykrycia, zanim się dostatecznie nie wzmocni – powiedział. - Co oznacza, że nie powinniśmy zwlekać – dodał stanowczym tonem.

Sonea wydłużyła krok.

Tym razem szli krócej. Młody chłopak, który robił za przewodnika, wskazał właz wyjściowy i zniknął gdzieś w ciemnościach.

Niezaprzeczalnie znajdowali się w slumsach, a okolica wydawała się Sonei niepokojąco znajoma. Spojrzała w lewo i ujrzała znaną wszystkim Bylcom spylunkę.

Akkarin nachylił się do jej ucha.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał szeptem.

- W pobliżu Bramy Północnej.

Tuż za bramą znajdowała się niemała strażnica. Sonea rozejrzała się z niepokojem.

Niedaleko, pod na wpół dziurawym zadaszeniem poruszył się jakiś cień. Przyjrzała się dokładniej i zauważyła potężnego mężczyznę.

- Poczekaj tu.

Akkarin podszedł do niego. Ten człowiek musi być od Złodziei, uznała Sonea. Bardzo chciała usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają. Zrobiła parę kroków w ich stronę, ale nagle Akkarin odwrócił się do niej, więc się zatrzymała. Nie chcąc wystawiać jego cierpliwości na próbę, czekała aż po nią wróci.

Zmierzchało, ale slumsy nadal tętniły życiem. W spelunce dochodziło do częstej wymiany gości, bo drzwi otwierały się często. Bylcy wytaczający się z budynku byli mocno pijani, sądząc po okrzykach, które wznosili.

Skoro człowiek Złodziei obserwował kryjówkę, szpieg powinien znajdować się w jednym z okolicznych budynków, pomyślała, oglądając najbliższe zabudowania. Niektóre z nich wyglądały, jakby miały się zaraz zawalić.

Akkarin pojawił się nagle obok niej.

- To tu – wskazał na spylunkę.

- Tam jest pełno ludzi – powiedziała zaskoczona.

- W istocie. Ale tylko na dole. Nie sądzę, by dało się to ominąć.

- Dlaczego w takim razie nie wygonili wszystkich?

- Za blisko bramy. Przybytek jest zbyt często odwiedzany przez strażników. Trzeba załatwić to szybko.

Przełknęła ślinę.

- Jest w środku?

- Nie. Ale może w każdej chwili wrócić.

Odwrócił się do niej. Czarny kaptur pozwalał zobaczyć jedynie linię szczęki i usta.

- Pamiętaj, co mi obiecałaś, Soneo.

- Pamiętam.

Wyciągnął rękę i poprawił jej kaptur. Przypadkiem jego chłodne palce musnęły jej policzek. Zadrżała. Nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że ostatnio jego każdy przypadkowy dotyk zostawiał jakby trwały ślad na jej skórze.

- Nie daj nikomu okazji, by przyjrzał się twojej twarzy.

Nie ufała głosowi, więc skinęła tylko głową.

Zwrócił twarz ponownie w stronę spylunki.

- Teraz tylko należy jeszcze dostać się na górę – mruknął.

- Dlaczego człowiek Złodziei z nami nie idzie? – zapytała cicho.

- Uznałem, że poradzimy sobie sami. – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

Tak jak przeczuwała, wnętrze spylunki oblegały tłumy Bylców. Akkarin otoczył ją ramieniem i skierował się w stronę kontuaru.

- Dla dwojga – powiedział i rzucił monetę gospodarzowi.

Podpity mężczyzna nachylił się w ich stronę.

- Ostatni pokój na wprost. Życzę powodzenia. – Usta mężczyzny wygięły się w sprośnym uśmiechu.

- Przyda się – zaśmiał się cicho Akkarin.

Karczmarz zarechotał donośnie. Sonea zacisnęła usta w gniewie, zrozumiawszy, że właściciel wziął ją za sprzedajną dziewkę, ale zanim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, dłoń Akkarina popchnęła ją w kierunku schodów. Na piętrze skierowała się ku ostatnim drzwiom.

- Tu. – Akkarin skinął głową na drzwi w połowie korytarza.

Zerknął na boki i uspokojony brakiem świadków, włamał się do pokoju szpiega. Wślizgnęła się za nim.

Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowało się okno, przez które wpadało tylko tyle światła, by dało się rozróżnić kontury. Oprócz posłania, pokój był pusty. I niepokojąco małych rozmiarów.

- Nie podchodź zbyt blisko. Okno wychodzi na ulicę, tuż nad wejściem do budynku.

Posłusznie się cofnęła.

Akkarin przylgnął do ściany tuż przy drzwiach. Coś błysnęło w jego dłoni. Rozszerzyła oczy, rozpoznając szachakański sztylet. Akkarin zamierzał zaatakować od razu. Przesunęła się bliżej niego.

Mijała chwila za chwilą. Może szpieg i dziś się nie pojawi, pomyślała lekko rozczarowana. Akkarin nie wykazywał chęci do rozmowy. Stał całkowicie bez ruchu. Za to Sonea nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że przestępowała z nogi na nogę zmęczona przeciągającym się oczekiwaniem.

Podskoczyła, gdy przez okno wpadł kamień. Złodzieje dali znać.

- Bardzo subtelnie – mruknął Akkarin.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale jej ciało zmroziła obawa przed nadchodzącą walką.

Drzwi otworzyły się, wydając nieprzyjemny zgrzyt. Sonea osłoniła się tarczą i zacisnęła zęby ze zdenerwowania. Zaraz potem do pokoju wślizgnęła się ciemna postać.

Akkarin zaatakował bez wahania. Ostrze zalśniło i niewolnik wydał okrzyk zaskoczenia, ale Wielki Mistrz nie był wystarczająco szybki.

Potężny cios uderzył w tarczę Akkarina, aż ta zadrżała. Sonea wstrzymała oddech. Szpieg był silny.

Następnie wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie.

Akkarin odpowiedział atakiem, zmuszając niewolnika, by odsunął się od drzwi. Czuła, że cały budynek drży, ale Wielki Mistrz nie przestawał bombardowa

szachakaniana ciosami. Gdzieś w oddali słyszała głosy ludzi.

Jęknęła, gdy wyjątkowo silny pocisk uderzył w jej tarczę. Akkarin zaklął i wzmocnił ciosy.

Starała się coś zobaczyć, ale sylwetka czarnego maga skutecznie zasłaniała widok. Przesunęła się tylko po to, by dostrzec, jak szachakanian wypada przez okno.

W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. Bez huku magicznej bitwy, zaniepokojone wrzaski ludzi w spelunce były wyraźnie słyszalne.

Skoczyła naprzód, żeby zobaczyć, co stało się ze szpiegiem, ale zatrzymały ją ręce Akkarina. W chwili gdy otoczył ją tarczą, poczuła wibrację. Zrozumiała, że niewolnik wyszedł bez szwanku z upadku i atakował ich z zewnątrz.

Przeklęła w myślach swój brak ostrożności.

Poczuła następne uderzenie i usłyszała, jak odłamki ściany osypują się na ziemię. Framuga okna była poszarpana, a deski wokół trzeszczały złowieszczo.

- Mamy towarzystwo – powiedział niewesoło Akkarin. Odciągnął ją od dziury po oknie.

- Strażnicy?

Zaprzeczył głową. Wpatrywała się w jego napiętą twarz i zrozumiała, że nasłuchuje komunikacji mentalnej. Wyostrzyła zmysły.

~ …dwóch. Wchodzę tam! – mówił mag. Myśli, które wysyłał były przesączone strachem i zdenerwowaniem.

~ Zaczekaj na wsparcie. – Sonea rozpoznała ślad umysłu Balkana.

~ Nie, ucieknie! Wszyscy uciekają z budynku. Muszę znaleźć chociaż jednego.

Zamarła przerażona. Niezrozumiała skąd w slumsach wziął się mag. I dlaczego znalazł się właśnie tu. Teraz wszystko było stracone. Zostali odkryci.

Poczuła ucisk na ramieniu.

- Musimy wydostać się z budynku.

Akkarin rozglądał się szacującym wzrokiem po pokoju.

- A co ze szpiegiem? – zapytała, przypomniawszy sobie po co tu przyszli.

- Znajdziemy go później. Jeśli będzie jakieś później. - Zacisnął usta niezadowolony.

- Zostaliśmy rozpoznani?

- Nie ma czasu na pytania, Soneo – powiedział oschle.

Ciarki przeszły jej po plecach, gdy bezdusznie wypchnął ją na korytarz.

Usłyszała za plecami huk. Ściany zadrżały.

- Budynek się wali – krzyknęła.

- Idź.

Zbiegli po schodach. Jeśli byli w spylunce ludzie, których nie wygoniła magiczna bitwa, trzeszczący strop przekonał ich do opuszczenia budynku.

Wypadła na ulicę razem z innymi. I nieomal zatrzymała się na magu w zielonych szatach. Poczuła, że żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła, ale mężczyzna nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Wokół panowało zbyt duże zamieszanie. Odruchowo naciągnęła kaptur głębiej na oczy.

Akkarin pociągnął ją w dół ulicy.

Ulga, że nie zostali rozpoznani była krótka. Naprzeciw nim biegło kilku strażników. W osłupieniu obserwowała, jak ich mijają i kierują się w stronę budynku.

- Zaraz zaroi się tu od magów – szepnął Akkarin.

Musieli odejść jak najdalej.

- A gdzie człowiek Złodziei?

- Znajdzie nas.

Wyostrzyła zmysły, by wiedzieć, czego się spodziewać.

~ _Akkarin_? – Usłyszała wezwanie Balkana.

Spojrzała na Wielkiego Mistrza. Zaciskał usta niezadowolony.

_~ Akkarin?_ – Balkan ponowił wezwanie.

_~ Balkan?_

_~ Przed chwilą w slumsach rozegrała się bitwa między jakimiś magami. Mistrz Warin był świadkiem_ – poinformował Balkan.

Sonea powinna się wycofać, ale nie czuła się źle, że podsłuchuje. Okoliczności były nadzwyczajne.

_~ Doprawdy? W takim razie wyślij tam Wojowników. Niech to sprawdzą i niech będą ostrożni _– odpowiedział Akkarin.

_~ Już wydałem polecenia._

_~ Oczywiście._

_~ Zaraz sam będę w drodze._

Przez chwilę Akkarin nie odpowiadał.

_~ Dobrze_ – wysłał. ~ _Zorientuj się w sytuacji. Przedstawisz ją później na spotkaniu starszyzny._

_~ Warin?_ – wysłał Akkarin.

_~ Akkarin?_ – przyszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź. ~ Wielki Mistrzu, właśnie wracałem do Gildii, gdy zobaczyłem jak walczą. W slumsach!

Sonęę przygniótł wręcz szereg niepełnych obrazów, które wysyłał mag.

_~ Tak. Słyszałem, Mistrzu Warinie_ – przerwał Akkarin.

_~ Co mam robić? Muszę… Budynek się rozpadał. Mogą być w środku, ale sądzę…_

_~ Zostań, gdzie jesteś i czekaj na wsparcie._

Myśli, które wysyłał były mocno naznaczone emocjami, w przeciwieństwie do opanowanych odpowiedzi Akkarina. Sonea z łatwością wyczuwała strach i podekscytowanie maga.

_~ Nie podejmuj sam żadnych działań. Mistrz Balkan już do Ciebie jedzie. I mądrzej byłoby, gdybyś zaprzestał wysyłania obrazów._

Poczuła, że Akkarin się wycofał, więc sama wróciła do rzeczywistości.

- Żałuję, że się przebrałem. Wróciłabyś do Gildii, a ja mógłbym zająć się tym bałaganem – powiedział cicho.

Zastanawiała się, gdzie zniknął potężny mężczyzna, z którym dziś rozmawiał Akkarin. Chciała, żeby ich znalazł i zaprowadził na Ścieżkę Złodziei.

Obejrzała się przez ramię i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Za nimi podążał Mistrz Warin.

Złapała Akkarina za rękę.

_~ Nie odwracaj się. Mistrz Warin nas śledzi_ – wysłała natychmiast.

Tym razem wyczuła zaskoczenie Akkarina.

_~ Przed chwilą z nim rozmawiałem. Kazałem mu usunąć się w cień i czekać. Nie cieszy mnie, że nie posłuchał._

_~ Myślisz, że…_

_~ Nie sądzę. Wyczułbym podczas rozmowy. Wydajemy się mu po prostu podejrzani. Przypuszczam, że jako jedyni nie zostaliśmy, żeby obserwować, jak rozpada się budynek._ – Wyczuła jego sarkazm.

Sposób, w jaki czasem zgadywał jej niedokończone myśli, zaskakiwał i… niepokoił. Gwałtownie wyciągnęła dłoń z jego uścisku. Nie chciała, żeby przypadkiem wyczuł też głupie uczucia, które w niej wzbudzał.

Przyspieszyła kroku, ale Akkarin ją wstrzymał.

- Nie rób niczego podejrzanego – ostrzegł ledwo słyszalnie.

Mistrz Wiaron znajdował się bliżej.

- Wciąż za nami idzie – szepnęła.

- Prowadź. Postaraj się go zgubić.

Nadal znajdowali się niedaleko Bramy Północnej, ale w tych rejonach slumsów przebywało mniej ludzi. Dlatego zaskoczył ją widok pary w miłosnym uścisku w wąskim przejściu między domami. Odgłosy, które wydawali, nie pozostawiały złudzeń co do tego, czym się właśnie zajmują.

Speszona instynktownie spojrzała na Akkarina. Na jego ustach błądził uśmiech. Poczuła, że się czerwieni.

Jeszcze kilka lat temu, taki widok nie wywołałby w niej skrępowania. Gildia mnie zmieniła, zaśmiała się w myślach. _A może to nie Gildia, tylko obecność przy mnie Akkarinia, sprawiła, że poczułam się tak nieswojo?_

Skręciła w jeszcze węższą uliczkę i natychmiast zrozumiała swój błąd. Pociągnęła Akkarina za rękaw, chcąc szybko się wycofać.

- Nie zawracamy – powiedział.

- Ale to jest ślepy zaułek. Wchodzimy w pułapkę – szepnęła. - Co jeśli pójdzie za nami?

- Cokolwiek będzie się działo, uważaj, by nie zobaczył twojej twarzy. Nawet jeśli będę musiał użyć magii… Najważniejsze jest, by nikt nas nie rozpoznał.

Ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. Przecież Akkarin nie mógłby zaatakować maga Gildii.

Wtem przez przed jej oczami pojawiło się niedawne wspomnienie.

- Poczekaj, spróbujmy tego. – Pociągnęła Akkarina pod ścianę. - Może to go onieśmieli.

Parsknął ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale się nie opierał, kiedy zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Oparł się rękami o ścianę za nią i przysunął usta do jej ucha. Był tak blisko, że czuła jego zapach.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nic nas usprawiedliwi, jeśli teraz zostaniemy odkryci – szepnął, ale wyczuła w jego głosie gniew.

Poczuła ciężar w żołądku.

- Uznałam, że warto podjąć ryzyko.

Niedaleki odgłos kroków postawił ich w stan gotowości. Poczuła pod rękoma, że mięśnie na szyi Akkarina się napinają. Dłonią przesunął po jej kapturze, by upewnić się, że dobrze zakrywa twarz Sonei, choć w ciemnym zaułku i tak nic nie było widać. Nawet przez materiał płaszcza ten gest wydał się jej niezwykle intymny.

- Sprawdź – nakazał, gdy kroki ucichły.

Wyjrzała ponad jego ramieniem. Mag Gildii znajdował się w odległości niewiększej niż dziesięć kroków i zerkał w ich stronę. Nie zadziałało, pomyślała rozczarowana. Jeśli Mistrz Wiaron zdecydowałby się do nich podejść, walka bądź zdemaskowanie byłyby nieuniknione.

- Przygląda się nam – powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie.

- W takim razie powinienem być bardziej przekonujący – mruknął do jej ucha Akkarin.

Wsunął dłoń pod jej płaszcz. Poczuła, że materiał sukienki unosi się w górę uda. Szybkim ruchem poderwał jej nogę i naparł na nią całym ciałem. Jego biodra zetknęły się z jej biodrami. Poczuła jak po jej wnętrzu rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło.

- Och – wydała z siebie ledwie słyszalne westchnienie.

Miała wrażenie, że się uśmiechnął.

Doznania, jakie odbierała, były niemal obezwładniające. Jego chłodne palce na udzie rozpalały ją od środka. Jej skóra reagowała nawet na każdy, najdrobniejszy ruch z jego strony. Zadrżała, czując jak powoli, niemal muskając jej policzek przesuwa usta w stronę ucha. _Tak blisko. _Poczuła przypływ pożądania, jakiego nigdy nie znała.

- Poszedł? – Usłyszała pytanie jak przez mgłę.

Tak podobała się jej bliskość Akkarina, że nie mogła znaleźć głosu ani myśleć o czym innym. Pragnęła, żeby przycisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej.

_~ Soneo?_

Obecność obcego umysłu pojawiła się na krótko na krawędzi jej świadomości. Spięła się. _A co jeśli wyczuł zauroczenie nim?_ Niepokój ulotnił się szybko. I tak byłoby już za późno. Chciała, aby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność.

Nie wiadomo kiedy twarz Akkarina znalazła się tuż przed jej twarzą. Poczuła jego oddech na swoich ustach. Mimowolnie jej usta podążyły w kierunku jego. _Tak blisko. _Prawie czuła ich smak, ale nie miała odwagi posunąć się dalej z obawy przed odrzuceniem.

Ale ciało Akkarina reagowało na nią. Jego dłoń wolno wędrowała w górę jej uda. Oddychał szybko, a na piersi czuła mocne uderzenia jego serca. Odbierała jego pożądanie w sposobie, w jaki przyciskał się do niej ciałem.

Coś miękkiego i delikatnego musnęło jej wargi. Niemal jęknęła z zaskoczenia i rozkoszy. Ostrożnie odpowiedziała na pocałunek. Tym razem usta Akkarina przylgnęły do niej bardziej natarczywie. Czuła jak płonie pod ich dotykiem. Chciała więcej.

Mocniej, niemal brutalnie przyciągnął do siebie jej biodra. Dreszcz rozkoszy wstrząsną jej ciałem. Przyjemne ciarki pojawiały się na skórze tam, gdzie wędrowała jego dłoń. Dotyk był dziwnie delikatny, w przeciwieństwie do ust, które zachłannie pieściły wargi Sonei.

Nigdy nie czuła się w ten sposób. Jej nogi robiły się coraz bardziej miękkie. Chciała jeszcze więcej. Niecierpliwie zaczęła szukać jakiejś wyrwy w jego płaszczu, żeby dostać się pod materiał.

Pocałunek stał się delikatniejszy, zanim Akkarin całkowicie oderwał od niej usta. Z ulgą powitała chwilę wytchnienia i zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza. Akkarin odsunął się tylko odrobinę, ale to wystarczyło, żeby poczuła rozczarowanie.

Opuścił jej nogę, oparł głowę o ścianę za Soneą i zastygł bez ruchu. Słyszała jak oddycha szybko. Jej oddech powoli się uspokajał, ale serce nie przestawało bić jak oszalałe. To, co się wydarzyło, było cudowne i… niespodziewane. Nie liczyła na tak wiele.

Akkarin dał krok w tył i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nad jego głową pojawiła się niewielka kula świetlna.

Spojrzał na nią badawczo.

- To nie powinno było się wydarzyć - powiedział.

- Ale…

Jego twarz zmieniła się w nieprzeniknioną maskę obojętności.

- Chyba byłem zbyt przekonujący.

Poczuła, że jej serce rozsypuje się na drobne kawałki. _To była tylko gra?_ Ale przecież to on ją pocałował. Nie… pocałunek nie mógł być udawany. Czuła, że jej pragnął. Czuła jego pobudzoną męskość, gdy przyciskał się do niej ciałem. Na to wspomnienie krew napłynęła jej na policzki. Przestań myśleć akurat o tym, zganiła się w myślach.

- Muszę natychmiast znaleźć się w Gildii. Wystarczająco dużo czasu już zmarnowaliśmy – powiedział chłodno.

_Więc jednak TO dla niego nic nie znaczyło? Było tylko marnotrawieniem czasu?_

Akkarin nie patrząc na Soneę, ruszył przed siebie. Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy potężna postać wyrosła tuż przed nim.

- Czemu tak długo? – zapytał Wielki Mistrz.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – powiedział człowiek Złodziei.

Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Akkarin musiało być lodowate, bo mężczyzna zauważalnie skurczył się pod jego wpływem.

- Nie zdążyliśmy posprzątać.

- Nie masz czym się martwić, nie ma czego sprzątać – odpowiedział Wielki Mistrz. – Muszę… - Zerknął przelotnie na Soneę. Oderwała się od ściany. - Musimy jak najszybciej znaleźć się gdzie indziej.

- Oczywiście.

Niemal całą drogę do Rezydencji przebiegli. Akkarin zrzucił płaszcz jeszcze w podziemnym pomieszczeniu. Popędziła za nim po schodach w górę, ale gdy zauważyła, że w biegu ściąga przez głowę koszulę, zatrzymała się speszona. Akkarin musiał się bardzo śpieszyć.

Wyregulowała oddech, zanim spokojnie ruszyła do swego pokoju. Na piętrze zatrzymała się przed ubranym na czarno magiem. Po plecach przebiegł jej lekki dreszcz, podobny do dawnego lęku, który budził w niej widok Wielkiego Mistrza. Akkarin wyglądał na powrót imponująco i onieśmielająco. Tylko…

- Twoje włosy – powiedziała.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Przygładził włosy ręką.

- Lorlen już jakiś czas temu zwołał spotkanie Starszyzny. Wypadałoby, żebym w końcu się tam pojawił. - Zaczął schodzić na dół. - I dobranoc, Soneo – dodał, oglądając się przez ramię.

- Dobranoc, Wielki Mistrzu. - Słowa ledwo przeszły jej przez gardło.

W nazywaniu go _Wielkim Mistrzem_ po tym, co między nimi zaszło, było coś nie tak. Nie chciała się godzić na taki dystans.

Weszła do pokoju i zmieniła ubranie. Po chwili usłyszała ciche pukanie. Otworzyła drzwi siłą woli, by powitać Takana. Stał z naręczem ubrań Akkarina. Zrozumiała, że przyszedł po jej przebranie. Oddała je bez słowa.

- Pani Soneo, jak udała się zasadzka?

Nie mogła powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.

- Wszystko poszło nie tak, jak się spodziewaliśmy.


	4. Chapter 3

Administrator z westchnieniem ulgi zasiadł w fotelu przy biurku i powiódł wzrokiem po magach zebranych w gabinecie. Tak, jak się spodziewał, nagle zwołane spotkanie wywołało spore zamieszanie. Część Starszyzny odebrała elementy przekazu Mistrza Warina, więc była świadoma, że w slumsach doszło do magicznego pojedynku, dlatego Lorlen poczuł się wręcz przygnieciony pytaniami, które na niego spadły.

Ostatecznie został zmuszony prosić o spokój. Przedstawił powód, dla którego ich zebrał, ale nie potrafił ustosunkować się do ich domysłów. Dopiero informacja, że Balkan wraca razem z Mistrzem Warinem, uciszyła spekulacje. Choć niezupełnie…

Mistrz Sarrin rozmawiał cicho w kącie z Rektorem Jerrikiem, aczkolwiek w jego gestykulacji można było zauważyć zniecierpliwienie. Lorlen przeniósł wzrok obok i natknął się na zamyślone spojrzenie szarych oczu Viniary.

- Czy Wielki Mistrz zamierza pojawić się na spotkaniu? – zapytała, wykorzystując uwagę Lorlena.

- Ależ oczywiście. To on prosił o zwołanie Starszyzny.

Przynajmniej tak wynikało ze słów Balkana, dodał w myślach.

- Dziwne, że jeszcze go nie ma – powiedział cicho Osen, zerkając na Lorlena.

- Och, znacie Akkarina. Lubi pojawiać się w ostatniej chwili – powiedział z uśmiechem, by ukryć niepewność.

Sam również zastanawiał się, gdzie podziewa się Akkarin. Choć z drugiej strony nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć, co go zatrzymało.

Spojrzał na pierścień. _Akkarin, jesteś w to wszystko zamieszany?_ Wysłał pytanie, ale jak zwykle odpowiedziała mu cisza.

To wcale nie musiała być prawda. Przecież to Akkarin nalegał, by Starszyzna natychmiast omówiła zajście w slumsach. Jednakże po tym, jak Balkan zainteresował się sprawą, nie miałby możliwości jej zatuszowania.

Kiedy Przełożony Wojowników poinformował Lorlena, że Wielki Mistrz oczekuje zwołania Starszyzny, próbował również porozumieć się z Akkarinem przez pierścień, ale ostatecznie musiał użyć komunikacji mentalnej, ponieważ nie mógł doczekać się odpowiedzi. Akkarin potwierdził, to co przekazał Balkan i natychmiast zakończył rozmowę, ale nie to dało Lorlenowi do myślenia.

Podczas kontaktu wydawało mu się, że wyczuł odległy cień zaskoczenia i dziwnej tęsknoty, której do końca nie potrafił zidentyfikować. Ani to, co poczuł, ani tym bardziej to, że Akkarin pozwolił wyczuć jakieś uczucia, było do niego niepodobne.

Roztarł skronie.

- Lorlenie, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Osen.

- Tak, dziękuję za troskę. – Zdobył się na słaby uśmiech.

Skupił się ponownie na magach wypełniających pomieszczenie. Mistrz Sarrin krążył nerwowo po gabinecie i z uporem co chwilę wyglądał przez okno, jakby miało to przyspieszyć powrót Balkana.

- Wielki Mistrzu – powiedziała Viniara.

Lorlen poderwał głowę. W drzwiach stała postać w czarnych szatach.

Akkarin powitał magów i zajął miejsce w fotelu, który upodobał sobie, pojawiając się znienacka w gabinecie. Lorlen zauważył, że miejsce wybrał sobie w przemyślany sposób. Miał stamtąd ogląd na cały pokój.

_~ Gdzie byłeś Akkarinie?_ - zapytał, mając nadzieję, że myśl dotrze do Wielkiego Mistrza.

Odpowiedział mu spokojnym spojrzeniem.

- Wielki Mistrzu, czy masz jakąś teorię? Co mogło się wydarzyć? – zapytał Peakin.

- Mistrz Balkan na pewno dostarczy wam świeższych informacji. Nie będziemy musieli długo na niego czekać – oznajmił Akkarin, a na jego ustach zagościł dobrze znany Lorlenowi półuśmiech.

Niemal w tej samej chwili do gabinetu wkroczył Przełożony Wojowników. Jego twarz była jeszcze zaczerwieniona od podróży konno. Zza jego pleców wyglądał z niepokojem, a zarazem nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem Mistrz Warin.

- Wobec tego zaczynajmy. – Lorlen spojrzał wyczekująco na Balkana.

Wojownik pokrótce opisał wydarzenia wieczoru, jednakże nie przyniósł ze sobą wiadomości, które definitywnie wyjaśniałyby sprawę. Lorlen obserwował, jak na twarzach magów pojawia się rozczarowanie. Za to Akkarin wydawał się nieporuszony.

- Czy Wojownicy coś odkryli? - wtrącił niespodziewanie Wielki Mistrz.

- Nic ponadto, co było wiadome. Budynek, w którym doszło do konfrontacji zawalił się. Nie ma zbyt wielu śladów. Aczkolwiek niezaprzeczalnym faktem jest, że mamy do czynienia z niezidentyfikowanymi magami. Cześć Wojowników posłałem w kierunku, w którym zdaniem Mistrza Warina zbiegł dziki mag, reszta dostała zadanie ostrożnie przepytać świadków. Domyśliłem się, że Gildia nie chce rozgłosu w tej sprawie.

Akkarin skinął głową.

- Czy zatem Wojownicy wrócili razem z tobą?

- Nie. Nakazałem im wybadać problem ostrożnie, to jednocześnie dokładnie.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Powiedziałeś „dziki mag", czy to oznacza, że mamy w slumsach następnego samorodnego, a nawet… dwóch? – zapytała Mistrzyni Viniara, patrząc badawczo na Balkana.

- Niekoniecznie. Ktoś musiał ich uczyć. Całkiem biegle posługiwali się magią ofensywną.

Magowie zaczęli przerzucać się pomysłami.

- Właściwie nie możemy wykluczyć, iż bitwa rozegrała się między magami Gildii – zauważył Balkan.

Lorlen poruszył się nerwowo i utkwił spojrzenie w Akkarinie. Właściwie starał się przyglądać mu cały wieczór, mając nadzieję, że da to mu odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Jednak w jego zachowaniu nie znalazł nic niepokojącego.

Twarz Akkarina wyrażała zainteresowanie dyskusją, ale ściągnięte brwi świadczyły, że nad czymś rozmyśla.

- Od nas? Ale to nie możliwe – wyraził przekonanie Mistrz Sarrin.

- Po co mag Gildii miałby zapuszczać się do slumsów?

- Trzeba wziąć i taką możliwość pod rozwagę.

- Nie wykluczone, że zdaniem niektórych jest to doskonałe miejsce na rozstrzygniecie prywatnych sporów w sposób niezgodny z prawami Gildii.

- W takim razie, nie zapominajmy również o nowicjuszach – powiedział gniewnie Sarrin.

- Wśród nowicjuszy przychodzi mi na myśl tylko jedna osoba, która mogła mieć porachunki po tamtej stronie – powiedział cicho Peakin.

- Sonea? – zapytała zaskoczona Viniara.

- Co nie wyjaśnia sprawy drugiego maga.

- Sonea? – odezwał się Akkarin.

Magowie popatrzyli po sobie nerwowo, jakby dopiero teraz przypomnieli sobie o obecności Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Ma powiązania ze slumsami – wyjaśniła Viniara, wzruszając ramionami.

Na ustach Akkarina pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

- Istotnie. Jednakże moja nowicjuszka cały wieczór przebywała w Rezydencji.

Viniara pokiwała głową przekonana słowami Wielkiego Mistrza. Może i Uzdrowicielkę to przekonywało, ale nie Lorlena. Akkarin pragnął zawczasu odsunąć jakiekolwiek podejrzenia od Sonei i słusznie, bo gdyby ktoś zażądał jej przesłuchania, wyszłyby na jaw jego zbrodnie.

- Jesteś w stanie to potwierdzić? – zapytał Balkan.

Lorlen popatrzył na Wojownika ze zdziwieniem. Zazwyczaj nikt nie odważał się kwestionować tego, co mówił Wielki Mistrz.

Akkarin uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

- Owszem. Sonea spędziła wieczór ze mną. W bibliotece.

Mistrz Balkan uniósł brwi. Pozostali magowie wpatrywali się w Wielkiego Mistrza pytająco.

- W końcu zdecydowałem się na poważnie zająć jej nauką.

Lorlen nie spodziewał się, że informacja wywoła wśród magów takie zainteresowanie. On sam poczuł tylko niepokój.

- Czego dokładnie jej uczysz? - zainteresował się Rektor Jerrik.

- Sztuk wojennych, oczywiście.

- Czy to oznacza, że wybierze sztuki wojenne jako swoją dyscyplinę?

- Nie sądzę. – Uśmiech zniknął z ust Akkarina. - Pragnę przypomnieć, że nie zebraliśmy się tu, by rozmawiać o mojej nowicjuszce.

Magowie zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

- Słusznie. Priorytetem powinno być odkrycie tożsamości magów – odezwał się Peakin.

Gorąca dyskusja zawrzała od nowa, ale Lorlen nie mógł się na niej skupić.

Jeśli Akkarin mówił prawdę i podjął się nauki Sonei, oznaczało to, że albo przekonał Soneę do siebie… - Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. - Albo w jakimś, sobie tylko znanym celu Wielki Mistrz przymuszał ją do nauki. A jeśli tak, to musiała być strasznie przerażona. Lorlen poczuł strach i odepchnął od siebie pomysły, w jaki sposób Akkarin mógłby ją wykorzystać. Istniała ewentualność, że Akkarin po prostu skłamał.

Z drugiej strony, ostatnimi czasy zachowanie nowicjuszki nie dawało mu spokoju. Coś się zmieniło w jej relacji z Akkarinem. Miał pewne podejrzenia, ale jedno było mniej prawdopodobne od drugiego. Poznał trochę myśli Sonei i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, aby Akkarin mógł przekonać ją do swoich ciemnych praktyk.

Przez głowę przemknęło mu wspomnienie.

_- Co zrobisz, kiedy ona skończy studia?_

_- Zastanowię się, co z tym zrobić, kiedy nadejdzie czas._

Przeraziła go wtedy chłodna kalkulacja w oczach Akkarina. Czyżby podjął kroki mające na celu przywiązanie jej do siebie w inny sposób? Czy Akkarin mógłby ją uwieść?

Nie… To też było niemożliwe. Sonea nigdy by… Przecież się go bała. Nie wierzył, żeby mogła spojrzeć na Akkarin inaczej. Przed oczami pojawił się mu obraz Sonei w objęciach Akkarina.

Otrząsnął się i spojrzał w jego kierunku.

Akkarin odpowiedział zimnym, świdrującym spojrzeniem.

_~ Myślałem, że już wyjaśniliśmy sobie te kwestie, przyjacielu _– wysłał.

Lorlen wyczuł jego niezadowolenie. Poczuł zażenowanie, ale po chwili ogarnął go gniew.

_~ To teraz muszę wstydzić się nawet własnych myśli?_

_~ W tej sytuacji rozsądnie byłoby uważać, o czym się myśli. Choć twój pomysł, jest godny zastanowienia._ – Akkarin posłał mu kpiący uśmiech.

Lorlen zamarł.

_Żartował. Musiał żartować._

Czarne oczy Akkarina prześlizgnęły się obok i Administrator zobaczył, jak pojawia się w nich niezadowolenie.

Spojrzał na swojego zastępcę. Osen wzdrygnął się pod ciężkim do zniesienia wzrokiem Akkarina i opuścił głowę. Musiał przyglądać się naszej cichej wymianie zdań, uświadomił sobie Lorlen.

Skupił się ponownie na magach zebranych w gabinecie.

- Myślę, że Mistrz Warin powinien pozwolić odczytać swoje wspomnienia, póki są świeże – powiedział Balkan.

Młody Uzdrowiciel wyglądał na wystraszonego, ale Administrator nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Warinowi podoba się to, że znalazł się w centrum wydarzeń.

- Nie dlatego, że nie wierzymy w twoją prawdomówność, po prostu nie musiałeś rozpoznać wskazówek, które mogą okazać się istotne dla sprawy – wytłumaczył Balkan, widząc lęk maga.

_~ Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zgłosił się na ochotnika._ – Lorlen usłyszał w myślach głos Akkarina.

Poczuł ucisk w żołądku.

~ Byłeś tam, prawda? Z kim walczyłeś?

Napotkał natarczywy wzrok czarnego maga. Jak we śnie podniósł się z miejsca.

- Ja to zrobię – powiedział.

Magowie pokiwali głową w aprobacie.

Poczuł niepokój. Co jeśli rozpozna Akkarina? Czy będzie w stanie obserwować go obojętnie? Jeżeli Wielki Mistrz tam był, to czemu wyznał, że uczył Soneę? By zapewnić sobie alibi, odpowiedział jego wewnętrzny głos.

_~ Zachowaj myśli dla siebie, kiedy będziesz go czytał. Nie chcemy przecież, byś sprowokował jakieś podejrzenia._

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Jak Akkarin mógł zmuszać go do ukrywania jego zbrodni?

Wziął parę głębszych oddechów, by wyciszyć umysł i podszedł do Uzdrowiciela. Westchnął i dotknął skroni maga.

Drzwi do pokoju wyobraźni otworzyły się niemal natychmiast. Lorlen wszedł i pokrzepił młodego Uzdrowiciela uśmiechem.

_~ Pokaż mi, co dziś widziałeś_ – wysłał.

Na jednej ze ścian pojawił się obraz wnętrza powozu.

_~ Dokąd jechałeś? _– zapytał.

_~ Wracałem do Gildii z rodzinnych włości. Mistrzyni Viniara, pozwoliła mi odwiedzić chorego ojca._

_~ Rozumiem…_

Lorlen skupił całą uwagę na projekcji.

Mistrz Wiaron wyglądał przez lufcik w drzwiach, podczas gdy powóz przemierzał slumsy. Nagle ujrzał, jak z okna na piętrze budynku wypada ciemna postać. Krzyknął do woźnicy, by ten zatrzymał konie. Wspomnienie się rozmyło, ale zaraz Lorlen zobaczył następne.

Domyślił się, że Mistrz Warin wysiadł z powozu, bo znajdował się teraz bliżej budynku. Zakapturzona czarna postać, która wcześniej wyskoczyła z okna, uderzyła w nie magią. Na górze coś się poruszyło. Następny pocisk trafił już na pewno w tarczę. Uzdrowiciel okrył się tarczą i zaczął biec w stronę atakującego maga.

_~ Wolniej_ – poprosił Administrator, bo wspomnienia zaczęły ukazywać się urywkami.

_~ Niezbyt wiele sobie przypominam. To, co się wydarzyło, było dla mnie dużym zaskoczeniem_.

_~ Spróbuj się uspokoić i pokaż mi, co zrobiłeś później._

Uzdrowiciel stał pod budynkiem. W górze, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowało się okno, widniała duża dziura. Budynek musiał być karczmą, bo z jego wnętrza zaczęło wysypywać się wielu ludzi. Niektórzy jeszcze z szklankami. Niezdecydowany Warin spoglądał to na piętro, to w głąb uliczki obok budynku.

_~ Zastanawiałem się, czy ruszyć w pogoń za uciekającym magiem, ale w końcu zdecydowałem się na wezwanie Mistrza Balkana._

_- Dobrze zrobiłeś_ – pochwalił Lorlen.

Mistrz Warin przywołał następną część wspomnienia. Rozległ się huk wewnątrz karczmy i budynek zaczął trzeszczeć złowieszczo. Ze ściany odpadały kawałki desek. Uzdrowiciel chwilę później znalazł się w tłumie wybiegających zza drzwi Bylców. Przypuszczał, że wśród nich powinien znajdować się drugi mag. Starał się zatrzymać tych, którzy wydali się mu podejrzani, ale wszyscy, widząc maga Gildii reagowali strachem. Starał się chociaż zaglądać im w twarze, miał nadzieję, że któryś z nich w jakiś sposób się zdradzi. Ostatecznie poszedł za dwojgiem ludzi owiniętych w dobrze skrywające ich płaszcze. Ci nie zostali w pobliżu rozpadającego się budynku, jak reszta. Jedna z postaci była wysoka, druga zaś drobna, najprawdopodobniej kobieca. Wspomnienie znów się rozmyło.

_~ Ten drugi mag musiał się wymknąć, tyle się naraz działo – _powiedział Lorlenowi_._

_~ Nie przejmuj się tym teraz. Potem odnalazł cię Mistrz Balkan?_

_~ Tak, choć wcześniej…_

Na ścianie pojawiło się następne wspomnienie. Uzdrowiciel znalazł się w ciemnym zaułku. Niedaleko jakaś para oddawała się miłosnym uniesieniom.

Lorlen poczuł zaskoczenie i jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę z zawstydzenia maga. Po chwili zrozumiał, że to te same osoby, za którymi podążył Mistrz Warin. Zakapturzony mężczyzna przyciskał kobietę w ostentacyjny sposób do ściany. Jej naga noga była uniesiona do góry, a sposób, w jaki poruszały się przy tym ich ciała…

_~ Przepraszam. Po prostu w slumsach chyba takie obyczaje są na porządku dziennym – wy_tłumaczył się Warin, po tym, jak udało się mu odgonić wspomnienie.

_~ Oczywiście, to nie twoja wina, że natknąłeś się na takie widoki – _wysłał Lorlen, lekko rozbawiony zmieszaniem młodego Uzdrowiciela._ – Dziękuję za cierpliwość, Mistrzu Warinie._

Administrator wycofał się z umysłu Uzdrowiciela. Rzucił spojrzenie Akkarinowi.

Wielki Mistrz przyglądał się mu ze spokojem, ale było coś dziwnego w sposobie, w jaki zaciskał mięśnie szczęki. Lorlen był przekonany, że śledził wspomnienia Uzdrowiciela. Niemal z rozczarowaniem uzmysłowił sobie, że nie rozpoznał w nich Akkarina.

Odwrócił się do oczekujących magów.

- Wspomnienia Mistrza Warina potwierdziły wszystko, co przekazał nam Mistrz Balkan, jednakże nie sadzę żebym odkrył wskazówki, które byłyby w stanie naprowadzić nas na trop.

Na twarzy Viniary pojawiło się rozczarowanie, ale po chwili wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wobec tego należy przyjąć, że albo mamy dzikich w slumsach, albo to ktoś z Gildii – powiedziała.

- Nie wiem co gorsze – mruknął Sarrin.

- Jakie jest twoje zdanie, Wielki Mistrzu? – zapytała Przełożona Uzdrowicieli.

- Nie sądzę, by na naszą korzyść działało robienie wokół tej sprawy jeszcze większego zamieszania. Mistrz Balkan podjął już stosowne kroki. Moim zdaniem, należy bacznie obserwować, co dzieje się nie tylko w slumsach, ale i w Gildii. Jednocześnie powinniśmy na razie wstrzymać się przed otwartą nagonką w slumsach. To tylko zmusi do zbytniej ostrożności.

Kiedy Akkarin podniósł się z fotela, reszta magów uznała to za znak, że spotkanie zostało oficjalnie zakończone.

_~ Postaraj się uspokoić nieco Kapitana Barrana_ – wysłał Akkarin na pożegnanie.

- Mistrzu Warinie – zawołał Lorlen, zanim mag znalazł się za drzwiami. - To, co usłyszałeś, zostaje między tymi ścianami. Pamiętaj – ostrzegł.

- Oczywiście, Administratorze. – Ukłonił się i wyszedł.

* * *

- W przeciągu kilku ostatnich zajęć poznaliście różne techniki tworzenia iluzji – powiedział Mistrz Makin. – Znacie już możliwości, jakie ona za sobą niesie oraz jej ograniczenia. Dziś zajmiemy się czymś trudniejszym.

Wojownik podniósł się zza biurka. Ostatnie szepty nowicjuszy ucichły.

- Dziś przekonacie się sami, o ile trudniej jest odwzorować człowieka. Wybierzcie osobę, którą wydaje się wam, że pamiętacie najlepiej. Przyjaciela, siostrę, brata…

- Nauczyciela? – zawołał Seno.

Sonea usłyszała zduszone chichoty kilku kolegów. Mistrz Makin rzucił w ich kierunku ostre spojrzenie.

- Oczywiście, może to być również nauczyciel. Choć mnie będziecie musieli oszczędzić. Chcę, żeby tworzeniu iluzji posłużyła wam wyłącznie pamięć.

Sonea zmarszczyła czoło. Kogo miała wybrać? Może Cerego, ale tak dawno nie widziała przyjaciela, że miała problemy z przypomnieniem sobie szczegółów jego twarzy. To samo wiązało się z Joną i Ranelem.

Nieopodal pojawił się zarys jakiejś postaci. Sonea zauważyła, że jest to młoda dziewczyna.

- To moja siostra – powiedział Seno.

Coś w tym obrazie nie było w porządku. Iluzja zdawała się tracić szczegóły i znacznie odbiegała proporcjami od jej wyobrażenia jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny.

- Trochę niekształtna – zawołał jeden z uczniów.

Nowicjusze wybuchli śmiechem. Sonea rozejrzała się po sali i dostrzegła gdzieniegdzie inne nieudane próby iluzji.

- Nie śpieszcie się. Skupcie się na wszystkich cechach postaci równocześnie i dopiero wypchnijcie ją z umysłu – pouczył Mistrz Malkin.

Może jako materiał na iluzję powinna wybrać Doriena? Nie widziała go od ponad roku. Zazwyczaj, gdy w jej wspomnieniach pojawiał się obraz syna Rothena, starała się koncentrować na czymś innym, lecz teraz mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak stoją nad źródełkiem. Jednak echo jego pocałunku, przywoływało inne, bardziej świeższe wspomnienie ust Akkarina. I jego oziębłego wzroku…

Jak mogła go kochać? Był taki chłodny i nieprzystępny.

Na dodatek obrazy dzisiejszego poranka nie chciały odejść z jej pamięci.

Rano, niemal spóźniona zbiegła po schodach i chwyciła klamkę drzwi wyjściowych Rezydencji, ale zanim je otworzyła, kątem oka dostrzegła jakiś ruch. Odwróciła się ku postaci w czarnych szatach.

- Akkarin – powiedziała zaskoczona i natychmiast poczuła, że się rumieni.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi, ale wyraz jego twarzy pozostał nieprzenikniony. Podszedł bliżej.

- Dzień dobry, Soneo.

Jak on mógł być spokojny? Chwila, którą dzielili wywoływała w niej burzę uczuć. Wczoraj wiele przemyślała i chciała z nim pomówić o tym, co się między nimi wydarzyło, ale jego postawa nie zachęcała do szczerej rozmowy.

Może czymś się martwił? Zastanawiała się, jak potoczyło się wczorajsze spotkanie Starszyzny. Tak, w tej chwili były ważniejsze sprawy niż jej uczucia. Powinna zachowywać się zwyczajnie, widocznie on tego oczekiwał.

Wyciągnęła do niego ręce.

- Wczoraj nie było okazji. Weź – powiedziała z przekonaniem.

Zmrużył oczy.

- Nie, Soneo. Będziesz potrzebowała mocy podczas lekcji.

- Przecież wiesz, że prawie nic nie zużywam. Zostawię sobie połowę.

Zawahał się, jednak po chwili zacisnął palce na jej dłoniach. Pod jego dotykiem poczuła delikatne mrowienie, ale zmusiła się do koncentracji. Teraz potrzebował każdej dostępnej mocy. Wysłała ciągły strumień energii. Niemal natychmiast, gdy skończyła, odsunął się. Poczuła lekkie rozczarowanie.

Skupiła zmysły na swoim źródle mocy. Oddałam, trochę za dużo, pomyślała, ale i tak powinno mi na dziś wystarczyć.

- Poinformowałem Starszyznę, że zająłem się twoją nauką.

Spojrzała na Akkarina ze zdziwieniem. Kąciki jego ust wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Jeszcze wczoraj je całowała… Potrząsnęła głową. Nie myśl o tym, upomniała się.

- Nauką czego? – zapytała cicho.

- Sztuk wojennych.

- Właściwie nie minąłeś się z prawdą.

Uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- W rzeczy samej.

- Czy masz jakieś informacje o szpiegu?

Spoważniał.

- Jeszcze nie. Teraz nie tak łatwo będzie go wytropić. Choć zależy mi, by odbyło się to jak najprędzej.

- Szkoda, że wypadł z okna – westchnęła, bo gdyby nie wypadek w trakcie walki, szpieg już od wczoraj byłby unieszkodliwiony.

- Nie wypadł. Wyskoczył.

- Wyskoczył? Dlaczego? – spytała zaskoczona.

- Wystraszył się twojej obecności. – Kącik ust Akkarina uniósł się lekko do góry. - Na szczęście przy ataku zniszczyłem jego pierścień, więc jego pan nie mógł się tobie przyjrzeć.

- Jak on mógł wystraszyć się mnie? – Pokręciła niedowierzająco głową.

- Też mnie to zastanawia. – Zaśmiał się krótko. – Najwidoczniej nie chciał ryzykować walki z dwójką magów. Przy odrobinie szczęścia ten niefortunny zbieg okoliczności obróci się na naszą korzyść.

- W jaki sposób?

- Jeśli nie podsłuchał komunikacji mentalnej, a możemy założyć, że był wtedy zajęty ucieczką, mógł pomyśleć, że stał się obiektem polowania magów Gildii. Będzie teraz ostrożniejszy, w związku z czym trudniej będzie go znaleźć, a równocześnie będzie ostrożniejszy w znajdowaniu następnych ofiar.

Pokiwała głową, zgadzając się z jego tokiem rozumowania.

- Nie zdziw się, gdy dziś będzie mówiła o tym cała Gildia.

- No cóż… wczorajsze wydarzenia wymknęły się trochę spod kontroli. – Uśmiechnęła się do Akkarina.

Momentalnie wyraz jego twarzy się zmienił. Akkarin obrzucił ją zimnym, a zarazem tak drapieżnym spojrzeniem, że serce w niej zamarło. Co takiego powiedziała? Czyżby to wspomnienie ich pocałunku było dla niego tak niemiłe?

- Spóźnię się na lekcje – wybełkotała i wyszła z Rezydencji jak oparzona.

Najwyraźniej to, co się wydarzyło, naprawdę dla niego nic nie znaczyło. Chciał o tym zapomnieć i pragnął, żeby i ona o tym zapomniała. _To nie będzie takie proste._ Westchnęła cicho.

Pojawienie się Mistrza Malkina przy jej biurku wyrwało ją z rozmyślań.

- Czym nas dziś zaskoczysz, Soneo?

Popatrzyła na maga niepewnie.

Zaskoczysz? Nie miała nawet ochoty uczestniczyć w lekcji. Chciała, by zostawiono w spokoju. Ale jako nowicjuszce Wielkiego Mistrza stawiano jej wyższe wymagania. Akkarin, pomyślała z irytacją, czy wszystko musi kręcić się wokół ciebie?

Zamknęła oczy i skupiła się na jedynej osobie, która nie chciała opuścić jej umysłu. Przypomnienie sobie jego rysów było banalnie łatwe.

Czarne, przenikliwe oczy i półuśmiech. Nie… raczej oczy zimne jak lód. Chwyciła się wyobrażenia Akkarina z niedawnych wspomnień, takiego, jaki spoglądał na nią dziś rano.

Otworzyła oczy i przeniosła wzrok na drzwi. Wypchnęła wyobrażenie Akkarina z umysłu. Postać Wielkiego Mistrza w czarnych szatach była niemal namacalna. Stał całkowicie bez ruchu i spoglądał w kierunku Sonei przez całą długość sali. Czarne oczy Akkarina wydawały się tak zimne, że gdyby nie wiedziała, że to iluzja, jak serce ponownie zamarłoby pod ciężarem tego spojrzenia.

Jednak teraz czuła tylko dziwną satysfakcję. Iluzja była doskonała, choć Sonea nie spodziewała się, że jej utrzymywanie wymaga tak wielkiego wysiłku. Zmusiła się do jeszcze większej koncentracji.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że w sali zapadła idealna cisza. Kątem oka zauważyła, że nowicjusze wpatrują się w stworzonego przez nią Akkarina.

- Wielki Mistrzu – powiedziała cichym głosem Tressia.

Obok Mistrz Malkin wzdrygnął się zauważalnie.

Czyżby jej dzieło było aż takie dobre? Uśmiechnęła się. Poczuła na sobie wiele spojrzeń i jej iluzja nieco zadrżała.

Obok rozległ się nerwowy chichot Wojownika. Pozwoliła całkowicie rozwiać się obrazowi Akkarina.

- Niemal oszukała nas twoja iluzja – zwrócił się do niej Mistrz Malkin. Na jego ustach zagościł krzywy uśmiech.

- Gdybym nie znał twojej obowiązkowości, Soneo, uznałbym za stosowne poinformować resztę twoich nauczycieli o tej nowej umiejętności.

Czyżby uważał, że mogłaby wykorzystać postać Akkarina do nieeleganckich celów? Skrzywiła się. Tworząc iluzję, nie pomyślała, że ta informacja może dotrzeć do Wielkiego Mistrza. Co sobie pomyśli Akkarin?


	5. Chapter 4

Widząc postać w czarnych szatach, Lorlen przystanął na schodach Uniwersytetu. Akkarin skinął na niego głową. Administrator westchnął i zszedł po schodach, bo Wielki Mistrz wyraźnie go oczekiwał.

- Lorlenie.

Na ustach Akkarina pojawił się ten sam lekki uśmiech, którym zawsze witał Administratora.

- Wielki Mistrzu – powitał maga.

- Miałeś wieści od Kapitana Barrana? – zapytał Akkarin i ruszył w kierunku areny.

- Na moją prośbę złożył mi rano wizytę.

Akkarin rzucił mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

- Zapewniłem go, że zajmiemy się sprawą sami, tak jak prosiłeś.

Wielki Mistrz skinął głową. Lorlen nie potrafił odsunąć od siebie wrażenia, że bierze udział w maskowaniu postępków _przyjaciela_. Bardzo chciał mu zadać pytanie, a nawet setki pytań, ale wiedział, że rozbiją się one o mur milczenia, albo odpowiedzi na nie będą dwuznaczne i zbyt wykrętne, by mogły przybliżyć go do zrozumienia zachowania Akkarina.

- Jeszcze jakieś wieści? – Głęboki głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Nie było nowych morderstw, jeśli o to pytasz – powiedział ponuro Lorlen.

- Nie. Ale dziękuję za informację. - Uśmiechnął się. - A jak nasza _rodzinka_?

Lorlen prychnął pod nosem, ale sam nie wiedział, czy z rozbawienia, czy z irytacji.

- Cała Gildia wrze od plotek, ale o tym sam powinieneś dobrze wiedzieć - powiedział.

- Doprawdy? W takim razie wszyscy milkną, gdy ja pojawiam się w pobliżu. Nie zauważyłem, by temat wczorajszego zajścia w slumsach wzbudził jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie.

Może podświadomie wyczuwają, że jesteś niebezpieczny, pomyślał Lorlen.

- Warto docenić ich intuicję – dodał Wielki Mistrz.

Administrator nie wiedział, czy przypadkiem nie była to uwaga, co do jego rozważań. Z przyzwyczajenia potarł pierścień na palcu. Jak miał znaleźć sposób na pozbycie się czarnego maga z serca Gildii, jeśli Akkarin wciąż zaglądał do jego umysłu?

Chwilę później uwagę maga przyciągnęła arena. Znajdowali się niedaleko i Lorlen rozpoznał Balkana, który tłumaczył coś nowicjuszom. Zanim znaleźli się dostatecznie blisko, żeby usłyszeć, co mówi, Wojownik zaczął rozstawiać uczniów po placu.

Czarny mag nie zatrzymał się przed wejściem, tylko podążył podziemnym tunelem. Lorlen zmarszczył czoło zagubiony, ale udał się za nim. Akkarin przystanął w cieniu, tuż przed linią, gdzie zaczynał się piasek areny.

Balkan nadal krążył między nowicjuszami i wydawał polecenia. Administrator szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że ich ustawienie tworzy przemyślany wzór – podwójny półksiężyc. Podążył za spojrzeniem Akkarina i zauważył Soneę.

Stała zwrócona do nich bokiem, odsunięta od reszty uczniów. Jej twarz wyrażała skupienie. Lorlen domyślił się, że Balkan znów zaplanował dla niej wyzwanie i uśmiechnął się, pamiętając jak świetnie poradziła sobie ostatnio.

Przeciwników miała piętnastu, z których większość zaczęła naukę rok lub nawet półtora roku wcześniej niż ona i prawie wszyscy z nich wybrali sztuki wojenne jako swoją dyscyplinę. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że gdy zacznie się walka, będzie musiał otoczyć się tarczą.

- Pojedynek może być zażarty – zażartował, wspominając młodzieńcze lata wspólnych walk z przyjacielem.

Akkarin uśmiechnął się, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od Sonei.

Balkan szepnął coś do ostatniego nowicjusza i podszedł do nich.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Administratorze – powitał ich.

Akkarin uprzejmie skinął głową i ponownie zwrócił twarz ku arenie.

- Chcesz przekonać się, jak radzi sobie twoja nowicjuszka? – zapytał Balkan.

- Nie przyszedłem w tym celu, ale chętnie obejrzę pojedynek.

Zadowolony Balkan skinął głową.

- Zaczynać! – krzyknął.

Lorlen pośpiesznie wzniósł tarczę i zauważył, że pozostali magowie robią to samo.

Piętnastu nowicjuszy otoczyło się tarczami, po czym połączyło je w jedną wspólną. Lorlen zauważył, że ci, którzy znajdowali się po bokach, przesunęli się w kierunku pozostałych. Pozwalało to zacieśnić barierę ochronną i zmniejszyć zużycie mocy.

Sonea posłała uderzenie sprawdzające, a właściwie pięć pocisków w różne miejsca wspólnej tarczy przeciwników, ale ze strony nowicjuszy nie było kontrataku.

- Jestem ciekaw, czy Sonea pokaże nam jakąś sztuczkę, której ją nauczyłeś – odezwał się Balkan.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się nieznacznie.

Nowicjusze złapali się za ręce. Sonea zmarszczyła brwi, wodząc wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy i próbując odkryć, który z nich będzie odbierał od pozostałych moc i atakował.

- Jakich konkluzji dostarczyło dochodzenie twoich wojowników? – zapytał Wielki Mistrz.

- Niestety żadnych – odpowiedział Balkan.

Lorlen mógł przysiąc, że zauważył na twarzy Akkarina zadowolenie, ale tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiło, znikło, a jego oblicze na powrót nie wyrażało żadnych emocji. Nadal wpatrywał się w nowicjuszkę. To zainteresowanie coraz bardziej niepokoiło Lorena.

Sonea posłała następną serię pocisków, ale nowicjusze nie reagowali. Lorlen zdał sobie sprawę, że prowadzą cichą dyskusję, ponieważ niektóre twarze odzwierciedlały przeróżne reakcje.

- Obawiam się, że w slumsach nie chcą zwierzać się magom – zauważył Wojownik. - Gdybym tylko mógł, poprosiłbym Króla o wysłanie tam kilku szpiegów.

Akkarin odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Balkana i uniósł brew do góry.

- Uważasz, że to zły pomysł? – zapytał Balkan.

- Nie. Tylko całkiem niepotrzebny. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że był to jednorazowy incydent – odpowiedział Akkarin.

Wojownik nie wydawał się wcale taki przekonany, ale Wielki Mistrz skupił się z powrotem na walce.

- Aczkolwiek sytuacja może się zmienić – dodał po chwili. - Jeśli dotrą do mnie wieści o kolejnym podejrzanym zajściu w slumsach, wtedy się nad tym zastanowię.

Na arenie w końcu zaczęło się coś dziać. Jeden z nowicjuszy posłał silny pocisk mocy. Sonea odpowiedziała, celując w przeciwników, którzy znajdowali się na skraju wspólnej tarczy i postąpiła krok do przodu. Nowicjusz w środku grupy ponowił atak i dziewczyna zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej.

Nagle arena zapełniła się setką mniejszych pocisków. Niektóre z nich leciały po dziwacznych torach i wszystkie wymierzone były w Soneę. Dziewczyna wzmocniła tarczę, ale niemal natychmiast pojawiła się następna seria uderzeń.

- Gildia może zostać oskarżona o zaniechanie – nie dawał za wygraną Balkan. - Jeśli…

Niespodziewanie tarcza nowicjuszki zamigotała i rozpadła się pod naporem kolejnych pocisków. Lorlen wstrzymał oddech, gdy wewnętrzna tarcza zadrgała w zetknięciu z mocą.

Ale następne pociski uderzyły w potężną barierę, która nagle pojawiła się przed Soneą. Akkarin wystąpił krok na arenę.

- Stop! – zawył Balkan.

Ostatnie fale uderzenia rozbiły się o tarczę chroniącą nowicjuszkę i wszystko ucichło.

Sonea odwróciła głowę w ich kierunku. Jej szeroko otwarte ze strachu oczy utkwiły w Wielkim Mistrzu.

Lorlen nie do końca rozumiał, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Czyżby to Akkarin otoczył Soneę tarczą? Lorlen przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na Wielkiego Mistrza, ale mag zastygł w pół kroku, odwrócony w kierunku swojej nowicjuszki. Czy dobrze widział, że wewnętrzna tarcza nałożona przez Balkana zamigotała? Wojownik wpatrywał się z zaciśniętą szczęką w plecy Wielkiego Mistrza.

Administrator miał wrażenie, jakby świat się zatrzymał. Zauważył nawet, że pozostali nowicjusze zamarli w oczekiwaniu. Zdezorientowany spoglądał pomiędzy dwójką skamieniałych magów i nowicjuszką. Sonea i Akkarin mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższy czas, aż jej policzki pokryły się rumieńcem.

Wielki Mistrz drgnął i odwrócił się do Balkana. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niehamowany gniew.

- Pomyślałby kto, że specjalnie naraziłeś moją nowicjuszkę na niebezpieczeństwo, Mistrzu Balkanie – wysyczał z wrogością w głosie.

- Utrzymałbym tarczę.

- Nie sądzę. - Wielki Mistrz zmierzył Wojownika lodowatym spojrzeniem. - I nie chciałbym przekonać się o tym osobiście.

Lorlen spoglądał na Akkarina z niedowierzaniem. Mag musiał naprawdę widzieć zagrożenie, inaczej nie zareagowałby tak gwałtownie. Administrator nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek widział go wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Przynajmniej nie pamiętał takiej sytuacji, odkąd Akkarin został Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii.

- Zgadza się, nie spodziewałem się, że jej tarcza zniknie tak szybko, ale nie pozwoliłbym, by wewnętrzna tarcza upadła. Zdążyłem ją wzmocnić – mówił Balkan.

- Ty tak twierdzisz – odparł Akkarin.

Chociaż Balkan stał wyprostowany, Lorlen widział, że wytrzymywanie gniewu Wielkiego Mistrza przychodzi mu z trudem. Nie był przekonany, czy interwencja Akkarina była konieczna, ale wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko… Za to był pewien, że Balkan nie naraziłby specjalnie na niebezpieczeństwo żadnego nowicjusza.

Jeśli Sonei groziło cokolwiek, to ze strony czarnego maga. Z drugiej strony, to przecież Akkarin zainterweniował w obronie nowicjuszki. Lorlen przypomniał sobie, z jakim przerażeniem Sonea wpatrywała się w Akkarina. Tylko czy był to lęk przed Wielkim Mistrzem, czy też strach wywołany zagrożeniem, przed którym ją właśnie uchronił?

Spojrzał na nowicjuszkę. Stała z opuszczoną głową. Coś w jej postawie, w sposobie, w jaki kuliła ramiona, było nie tak. Zakołysała się lekko, jakby nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, jakby powstrzymywała się, by nie usiąść na piasku.

- Ona jest wyczerpana. – Lorlen westchnął zaskoczony.

Magowie spojrzeli na nią gwałtownie.

- Soneo, podejdź – zawołał Balkan.

Sonea ruszyła wolnym krokiem w ich stronę. Balkan patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem, zaś Akkarin z jawnym niezadowoleniem.

- A wy – Balkan wskazał na nowicjuszy - nie ruszać się z miejsca – zagroził tym, którzy starali się znaleźć jak najbliżej, by usłyszeć sprzeczkę.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Administratorze - powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie Sonea i powiodła niepewnym wzrokiem po magach.

Akkarin założył ręce na piersi, jego czarne oczy przewiercały nowicjuszkę na wylot. Lorlen poczuł współczucie dla dziewczyny, na myśl o tym, jak mogła się czuć pod lodowatym wzrokiem czarnego maga.

Wielki Mistrz rzucił Lorlenowi krótkie spojrzenie i wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał nieco. Administrator dotknął ramienia Sonei i wysłał trochę uzdrawiającej mocy. Wzięła głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściła powietrze, ale zamiast się wyprostować, opuściła ramiona jeszcze bardziej.

- Jak się czujesz, Soneo? – spytał.

Pokręciła głową.

- Dlaczego nie masz mocy? – zapytał Balkan.

- Musiałam zużyć ją na poprzedniej lekcji – odpowiedziała z pewnością siebie, której nie było widać w jej posturze.

Balkan zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Czym się zajmowaliście?

- Tworzyliśmy iluzje.

- Iluzje? Jakie? – dopytywał się Wojownik.

Sonea spojrzała na Akkarina, ale pod naciskiem jego wzroku szybko opuściła głowę.

Westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Przepraszam, powinnam była sprawdzić przed walką, ile mocy mi zostało. Nie pomyślałam.

Balkan pokiwał głową i przeniósł uwagę na Wielkiego Mistrza, ale jeśli miał nadzieję ułagodzić nieco nastrój Akkarina słowami Sonei, zawiódł się. Twarz maga była niewzruszona.

- Soneo. – Akkarin wskazał dłonią wyjście z areny.

Nowicjuszka rozszerzyła oczy, ale zaraz zniknęła w tunelu prowadzącym na zewnątrz.

- Następnym razem, Mistrzu Balkanie, radzę zwrócić większą uwagę na bezpieczeństwo nowicjuszy – powiedział chłodno Akkarin i zanurkował w podziemne przejście.

Lorlen zauważył jak gniew odciska się na twarzy Wojownika. Posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i podążył za Wielkim Mistrzem.

- Koniec lekcji! – Usłyszał za plecami donośny głos Balkana.

W milczeniu dotarli do schodów Uniwersytetu. Lorlen współczuł dziewczynie tyrady, którą dostanie, gdy znajdzie się sama z Akkarinem. Ale w jej postawie nie było strachu, lecz zaskakująca determinacja. Wyprostowana wpatrywała się prosto przed siebie, podczas gdy Akkarin co chwilę rzucał nieodgadnione spojrzenia na nowicjuszkę.

Pożegnali go ponuro i ruszyli w stronę rezydencji.

Lorlen zaczął wspinać się po schodach, ale w połowie drogi na górę przystanął. Uzmysłowił sobie, że przerażenie, które zawsze zauważał w oczach Sonei, gdy znajdowała się w pobliżu Akkarina, naprawdę zniknęło nieodwracalnie. Teraz miał już co do tego pewność.

Spojrzał za odchodzącymi osobami. Sylwetka Sonei, przy wysokiej Akkarina, wydawała się niezwykle krucha. Coś mu ten widok przypominał… Mężczyznę i kobietę w płaszczach ze wspomnień Mistrza Warina.

Czyżby wtedy nie rozpoznał Wielkiego Mistrza? To oznaczałoby, że Akkarin wciągnął nowicjuszkę do swoich czarnych praktyk. A potem Lorlen przypomniał sobie, czym skończyło się śledzenie przez Warina tajemniczej pary.

Podskoczył, gdy poczuł dotyk na swoim ramieniu.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Usłyszał głos jak przez mgłę. – Wołałem cię, ale nie odpowiadałeś.

Pokręcił głową. Widzę to, czego najbardziej się obawiam, pomyślał.

- Wszystko porządku, Osenie – powiedział, widząc zatroskaną twarz pomocnika. – Chodźmy. Przed wizytą w Nocnej Sali, trzeba odpowiedzieć jeszcze na parę listów.

Lorlen poczuł się zmęczony ciągłymi pytaniami. Sala Nocna wrzała od podniesionych głosów magów, którzy grupkami rozprawiali o wczorajszych wydarzeniach w slumsach.

Chwycił kieliszek wina i odszedł nieco na bok, by uciec od ciągłego zgiełku. Ale chwila odpoczynku nie była mu dana.

- Administratorze.

Obok pojawił się mag w czerwonych szatach przepasanych czarną wstęgą. Lorlen tylko skinął głową, zauważając posępną twarz Balkana.

- Czy Wielki Mistrz zaszczyci nas dziś swoją obecnością? – zapytał Wojownik.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo – odpowiedział.

Balkan uśmiechnął się ponuro.

- Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć jednej rzeczy, Lorlenie. Byłeś na arenie podczas pojedynku, więc widziałeś, że zdążyłem wzmocnić ochronę Sonei. Akkarin…

- … zareagował impulsywnie, ale przykro mi, Balkanie, nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy jego interwencja była konieczna.

Lorlen nie miał najmniejszej ochoty uczestniczyć w zatargu między Balkanem a Akkarinem. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że w pobliżu pojawiło się więcej zainteresowanych nowym wątkiem dyskusji magów.

Balkan zmarszczył czoło.

- Zastanawia mnie jednak, w jaki sposób Sonea mogła zużyć tyle mocy. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że jest w stanie pokonać blisko dwudziestu nowicjuszy z ponad przeciętnym zasobem mocy.

- Sam słyszałeś, zużyła na lekcji. - Lorlen niechętnie podjął temat.

- Tak powiedziała, ale jaka iluzja wymaga tyle mocy? Może powinniśmy zapytać Mistrza Malkina, czego dokładnie nauczał? Pogłoski, które do mnie dotarły, są zaskakujące.

Lorlen wzruszył ramionami. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, zastanawiając się, jak wymknąć się z pokoju.

- Mistrzu Malkinie, czy możemy cię prosić do nas – zawołał Balkan, zauważając Wojownika wśród przechodzących nieopodal magów. - Jakiego rodzaju iluzji uczyłeś dziś nowicjuszkę Wielkiego Mistrza? – zapytał.

- Ach, o to chodzi – westchnął mag, ale zaraz na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Chciałem udowodnić uczniom, że tworzenie obrazu człowieka wymaga niesamowitej koncentracji. Nikomu z nowicjuszy nie udało się dokonać niczego, co można byłoby podciągnąć pod żywą postać ludzką. Oczywiście nikomu oprócz Sonei.

Powinienem się wymknąć, póki uwaga wszystkich przeniosła się na Mistrza Malkina, pomyślał Lorlen, spoglądając z utęsknieniem na drzwi.

_~ Zostań. Chcę to usłyszeć._

Poruszył się niespokojnie, słysząc w umyśle głos Akkarina. _Dlaczego robię wszystko, o co mnie poprosi?_ Niechętnie zwrócił ponownie swoją uwagę ku magom.

- Muszę przyznać, że dziś mnie zaskoczyła.

- Udało się jej stworzyć dobrą iluzję? - zapytał Jerrik, który dołączył do opasujących Lorlena magów wraz z Malkinem.

- Owszem, ale bardziej zaskoczył mnie przedmiot iluzji.

- Kogo stworzyła? – zapytał Przełożony Wojowników.

- Pewnie jakiegoś obdartego żebraka – mruknął Garrel.

Malkin uśmiechnął się szerzej.

- Postać Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Akkarina? – wykrztusił Balkan.

Malkin roześmiał się, wodząc wzrokiem po zaaferowanych twarzach zebranych wokół magów. Lorlen zauważył wśród nich zaniepokojone oblicze Rothena.

- Dla mnie też było to zaskakujące, szczególnie, że nie jest to łatwe zadanie. Iluzja prawie mnie oszukała, a pewnie sami wiecie, iż do dokładnego odwzorowania kogoś z pamięci konieczna jest… jego dobra znajomość.

Lorlen usłyszał zduszone prychnięcia kilku magów. Wokół rozgorzała dyskusja. Administrator przenosił uwagę z jednego maga na drugiego, przysłuchując się ich komentarzom.

- Słyszałem, że Akkarin podjął się jej nauki. Może nauczył ją tego wcześniej.

- Kto wie jak ta nauka naprawdę wygląda – zaśmiał się jeden z Wojowników.

- Skoro Sonea spędza z Wielkim Mistrzem dużo czasu, czemu nie miałaby dać rady przywołać jego postaci? – zapytała z oburzeniem młoda Uzdrowicielka.

- A ja myślę, że Akkarinowi pod nosem wyrasta mały problem – zażartował jeden z magów.

- Może nie koniecznie problem. – Uśmiechnął się inny. - Nie da się ukryć, że Sonea wyrosła na piękną dziewczynę.

- W zasadzie… było do przewidzenia, że nowicjuszka zauroczy się w mentorze.

- Dlatego uważam, że magowie nie powinni podejmować się opieki nad nowicjuszkami – powiedział Garrel.

Lorlen nie wierzył w to, co słyszy. W twarzy Balkana zobaczył zdziwienie, które dokładnie odwzorowywało jego własne. Nie mógł powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem na Rothena.

- Sonea nigdy by… – zaczął Rothen z czerwoną z gniewu twarzą. – Sonea nie mogłaby…

Zaraz wybuchnie, pomyślał ze zgrozą Lorlen.

- Jesteś taki pewien swojej byłej nowicjuszki? – zapytał Garrel.

- Sonea go nie…

- Mistrzu Rothenie – powiedział ostro Lorlen, aby zapobiec jego dalszym słowom. Rothen spojrzał na niego z rozczarowaniem, odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali.

Administrator wziął głęboki wdech.

- Macie szczęście, że nie ma tu Akkarina. Nie mielibyście odwagi mówić takich rzeczy, gdyby był w pobliżu – warknął na magów Balkan.

- Na szczęście tego nie usłyszy – mruknął Garrel.

Nawet nie wiesz, jak się mylisz, pomyślał z ponurym rozbawieniem Lorlen.

- Och, nie… To nie tak – powiedział Mistrz Malkin, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał insynuacje magów. - Nie przeszłoby wam nawet to przez myśl, gdybyście widzieli wyraz jego twarzy. To znaczy iluzji. Biła od niego taka niechęć… aż ciężko to określić. Sami musielibyście zobaczyć. Muszę przyznać, że mnie przeszły ciarki.

- Trzeba przyznać, że Wielki Mistrz potrafi jednym spojrzeniem popsuć humor – powiedział cicho jeden z wojowników.

- Biedna dziewczyna – wyszeptała młoda Uzdrowicielka, która wcześniej wzięła Soneę pod obronę.

- Wystarczy tego na dziś – powiedział donośnie Lorlen.

Magowie, choć niechętnie zaczęli się rozchodzić.

_~ Postaraj się całkowicie zażegnać te plotki, zanim komuś zaszkodzą. _

Jak zwykle zaskoczyła go myśl Akkarina, która pojawiła się znienacka w jego umyśle. Lorlen wyczuł jego niezadowolenie.

_~ Komu? Tobie?_ – zapytał.

Przez dłuższy czas Akkarin milczał.

_~ Sonei_ – wysłał.


	6. Chapter 5

Drzwi do podziemnej komnaty okazały się tak niskie, że Akkarin przechodząc przez nie, musiał schylić głowę. Wyprostował tuż za nimi i omiótł wzrokiem wnętrze. Było to inne miejsce niż ostatnio, a zarazem tak samo bezpłciowe.

- Prosiłeś o spotkanie, Ceryni – powiedział do niskiego chłopaka, stojącego na środku pomieszczenia.

- Tak. Mamy problem ze znalezieniem szpiega. Oczywiście to kwestia czasu, ale potrwa to trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj.

Akkarin przyjrzał się mu badawczo. Czyżby Złodziej ściągnął go tu tylko po to, żeby powiedzieć coś, co mógł przekazać przez Takana? Ale było coś jeszcze. Widział to w jego zaniepokojonej twarzy.

Miał czas… Zrobił parę kroków w głąb podziemnego pomieszczenia. Sam miał kilka pytań do Złodzieja. Odrzucił kaptur i na powrót zwrócił się w stronę Cerego. Chłopak nie cofnął się, ale drgnął zaniepokojony.

Akkarin uśmiechnął się lekko. Przez te wszystkie lata współpracy Złodziej był bardzo ostrożny w kontaktach z magiem. Akkarin przypuszczał, że nie koniecznie wynika to ze strachu przed nim, lecz z rodzaju jego pracy.

- Co więcej? – zapytał.

- Usiądziesz? – Chłopak wskazał na miejsce przy pobliskim stole.

Akkarin pokręcił głową.

- Natrafiliśmy na ciała, które przypuszczalnie mogą być ofiarami mordercy.

- Przypuszczalnie?

- Kobieta i mężczyzna zostali zamordowani pchnięciem noża w brzuch, ale mieli też płytkie rany na szyi.

- Dlaczego gwardia nic o tym nie wie?

- Trupy wypłynęły w rzece. I są dosyć świeże.

- Sprzątnął po sobie – pomyślał na głos Akkarin. – Tak jak przypuszczałem, jest ostrożny.

Jeśli Złodziej miał rację, do tej pory ofiarą niewolnika mogło paść wielu ludzi, których zwłok jeszcze nikt nie odkrył.

- Rozszerzyłem obszar poszukiwań. Moi ludzie sprawdzają każde doniesienie o mniej lub bardziej podejrzanych cudzoziemcach.

- Dobrze.

- Jest jeszcze coś… Moi ludzie zostali przepytani przez magów Gildii. Starałem się dostarczyć sprzecznych informacji, aby uniknąć powiązania z tamtymi morderstwami.

A więc niepowodzenie w śledztwie Balkana, było zasługą Cerego. Nie po raz pierwszy Akkarin docenił swój wybór. Złodziej myślał o wszystkim.

- Cieszy mnie to. Dziękuję, Ceryni. Co inni mieszkańcy sądzą o tamtym wydarzeniu?

- Zainteresowanie Gildii spowodowało, że Bylcy myślą, że paru magów wyrwało się spod kontroli Króla. Nie ufają magom, są trochę przestraszeni, ale nie bardziej niż morderstwami.

- Interesujące – mruknął Akkarin.

- Właściwie, co wtedy poszło nie tak?

Akkarina zaskoczyło to pytanie. Ale Złodziej miał prawo wiedzieć.

- Wszystko – powiedział, przypominając sobie słowa Sonei.

_Wszystko poszło nie tak, jak się spodziewaliśmy. _Uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Zauważył, że nie przyszedłem sam i wycofał się z walki. Niestety narobił przy tym sporo zamieszania.

- Przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Soneę. Znowu – powiedział Cery.

Czyżby wyczuł w jego głosie gniew? Wcześniej powiedział Złodziejowi, że nie zamierza więcej jej do tego mieszać, ale sprawy potoczyły się inaczej. Czy złodziej uważał, że mag nie dotrzymał obietnicy? A może było to coś innego?

Może wiedział do czego doszło między nimi w zaułku. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Jego człowiek musiał mu przekazać, co widział.

Przyjrzał się mu badawczo. Cery z niezachwianym spokojem spoglądał mu prosto w oczy. Akkarin miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel Sonei nie uzna, że wykorzystał on swoją nowicjuszkę. Ale gdyby znalazł się na jego miejscu, sam miałby wątpliwości. W umyśle Mistrza Warina widział, jak to wszystko wyglądało.

Nie mniej jednak, była to sprawa pomiędzy nim a Soneą. Nie powinien tłumaczyć się z tego Złodziejowi.

Uniósł podbródek wyżej.

- Owszem. Była taka potrzeba – powiedział.

- Czy to oznacza, że od tej pory Sonea będzie w tym uczestniczyła?

- Nie leży to w moich intencjach. Nie zamierzam narażać jej na ryzyko, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby, aczkolwiek musiałem nauczyć ją paru rzeczy.

Przez chwilę przypatrywali się sobie w milczeniu, aż Cery zrozumiał, że nie uzyska od Akkarina żadnych obietnic.

- Czy coś jeszcze?

- Nie, dziękuję za przybycie. – Złodziej skinął głową usatysfakcjonowany.

Akkarin wyjął sakiewkę z kieszeni płaszcza i położył na stole. Była wypchana bardziej niż zazwyczaj. Komplikacje wymagały specjalnej uwagi.

- Postaraj się znaleźć go jak najszybciej – rzucił na odchodnym i zniknął za drzwiami.

Chłopak, który miał go odprowadzić, zerwał się na nogi, gdy tylko go zauważył. Akkarin podążył za nim, mając nadzieję, że przewodnik nie będzie się ociągał. Pragnął jak najszybciej powrócić do Rezydencji.

Więc szpieg jednak się wzmacnia, pomyślał ponuro, wracając myślami do rozmowy ze Złodziejem. Z frustracją uświadomił sobie, że nie wie, jak silny przez ten czas stał się szachakanian.

Czy jego własna moc wystarczy? Wszak miał do pomocy tylko Takana i Soneę.

_Sonea… _

Coraz trudniej przychodziło mu pobieranie od niej mocy z obawy, że nowicjuszka wyczuje jego emocje. Sama myśl o niej wywoływała w nim uczucie, którego nie spodziewał się już nigdy zaznać.

I do którego muszę się przyzwyczaić, dodał ponuro.

Ta walka była już dawno przegrana. Do czasu ostatniego wyjścia do slumsów, starał się przynajmniej nic po sobie nie pokazać, ale w zaułku, gdy otarł się o jej świadomość i wyczuł jej pożądanie, stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

Mógł się mylić, że Sonea nigdy nic do niego nie poczuje. Ale nadzieja, którą wywoływała ta myśl, sprawiała, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie powinien był dopuścić do tego pocałunku, nie powinien jej dotykać w ten sposób. Nawet gdyby Sonea…

Po prostu nie mogli sobie pozwolić na złamanie następnych praw Gildii. Dodatkowo niepokoiło go zainteresowanie magów Soneą, ale to był drobiazg w porównaniu z domysłami Lorlena. Zirytowany odegnał od siebie te myśli i skupił się na drodze powrotnej.

Odesłał chłopaka z powrotem, kiedy znalazł się w znajomej okolicy. Zdjął ochronną barierę i postawił za sobą trzy kolejne. Niedługo potem wkroczył do podziemnej komnaty w Rezydencji.

Drzwi do pokoju Sonei były lekko uchylone, a z pomieszczenia sączyło się delikatne światło. Pomimo, że było już późno, jeszcze nie spała. Starając się nie robić hałasu, skierował się do siebie.

Nie minęła chwila, jak pojawił się Takan z miską wypełnioną wodą w ręku. Postawił ją przy oknie i bez słowa opuścił pokój.

Akkarin odrzucił płaszcz na bok, ściągnął przez głowę koszulę i nachylił się nad wodą. Czuł, że ogarnia go coraz większe zmęczenie. Chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie skorzystać z mocy uzdrawiającej, ale odepchnął od siebie tę myśl. Ostatnio prawie nie sypiał. Powinien w końcu odpocząć.

Za plecami usłyszał kroki.

- Gdzie byłeś?

To nie Takan, lecz Sonea wtargnęła do jego pokoju, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nutka gniewu. Jeszcze parę dni temu skarciłby ją za bezczelność, teraz jej stanowczość tylko go rozbawiła.

Odwrócił się.

Wyglądała, jakby właśnie wstała z łóżka, a jej koszula nie pozostawiała wiele do wyobrażenia.

Zwrócił się na powrót ku oknu i skupił uwagę na białym płótnie leżącym tuż koło miski. W myślach zaśmiał się ze swojego zachowania.

- Miałem spotkanie – zdobył się na neutralny ton głosu.

- W slumsach – powiedziała oskarżycielsko.

- Owszem.

- Czemu nie wziąłeś mnie ze sobą?

Nachylił się nad miską i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, a potem mokrym materiałem przetarł kark, chcąc trochę ostudzić rozdrażnienie, które w nim wzbierało.

Dlaczego musiała to jeszcze utrudniać?

- Akkarin, jeśli to dlatego, że wtedy w slumsach…

- Po prostu nie było takiej potrzeby – powiedział ostrzejszym tonem, niż zamierzał.

Unikanie tego tematu nie było mądre.

Odwrócił się, starając uważać, by wzrok nie uciekł mu gdzieś poza jej twarz. Ale nie napotkał jej spojrzenia. Stała z opuszczoną głową i wpatrywała się w podłogę u swoich stóp. Zauważył, że jej policzki przybrały barwę lekkiego różu.

- Nie widzę potrzeby w narażaniu cię na niebezpieczeństwo, gdy nie jest to konieczne.

- Miałeś mnie uczyć. Miałam ci pomagać – powiedziała cicho.

- Wiesz już wszystko, co powinnaś wiedzieć w razie, gdybyś musiała mnie zastąpić. Poza tym uznałem, że powinnaś się jeszcze trochę poduczyć, zanim zaczniesz pomagać w prawdziwej walce – wyjaśnił. – Powinnaś już spać – dodał delikatniejszym tonem.

Rzuciła mu pojedyncze spojrzenie. Zamarł, zauważając w jej oczach rozczarowanie. Miał wielką ochotę podejść i wziąć ją w ramiona, powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i odwrócił z powrotem do okna.

- Oczywiście, Wielki Mistrzu – wygłosiła, kładąc nacisk na jego tytuł.

Skrzywił się, słysząc oficjalne słowa z jej ust. Robiła to umyślnie, jakby wiedziała, że go tym zirytuje.

Usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Dzisiejszej nocy też się nie wyśpię, pomyślał z sarkazmem.

Jak co rano uchyliła ostrożnie drzwi i wymknęła się cicho z pokoju. Zasłoniła ręką usta, powstrzymując ziewnięcie. Schodząc po schodach kątem oka dostrzegła czarną postać w fotelu w salonie.

Zawahała się. Co on robił tu o tej porze? Powinien jeszcze spać. Nie przypominała sobie, by spotkała go kiedykolwiek tak wcześnie rano. Uświadomiła sobie, że stoi w miejscu, więc zmusiła nogi do chodu.

Akkarin poruszył się, zauważając jej obecność.

- Wielki Mistrzu. – Skłoniła głową, nie spoglądając na niego.

- Soneo. – Zaczął podnosić się z fotela.

Przyspieszyła kroku i... odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy znalazła się za drzwiami.

Wczorajsza rozmowa nie poszła za dobrze. Czuła do niego żal, że odsunął ją od walki ze szpiegiem. Doskonale wiedziała, co było tego przyczyną.

Potarła ramiona, gdy owiało ją wilgotne powietrze poranka. Cieszyła ją myśl o ciepłej kąpieli.

Pobiegła ścieżką prowadzącą do łaźni, by trochę się rozgrzać. Potknęła się, zobaczywszy nagłe poruszenie w pobliskiej alejce.

_Rothen. _Przystanęła zaskoczona.

Zbliżył się do niej szybkim krokiem. Z lekkim strachem uświadomiła sobie, z jakimi pytaniami będzie musiała się teraz zmierzyć. Po chwili ogarnęły ją wyrzuty sumienia, że nie cieszy się na jego widok.

- Jak się masz, Rothenie? - Zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

- Dobrze, Soneo.

Jego pokryta zmarszczkami twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś nie sypiał. Zbyt dużo się martwisz, Rothenie.

- Mam o kogo. - Uśmiechnął się blado. - Słyszałem, że Akkarin zaczął udzielać ci indywidualnych lekcji.

Poczuła ucisk w żołądku.

- Tak. Ale tylko raz w tygodniu – powiedziała.

Spochmurniał i znów wyglądał na przemęczonego. Zaczynała niepokoić się o jego zdrowie. Akkarin powinien mu powiedzieć prawdę. Gdyby Rothen znał powody, dla których praktykuje on czarną magię, przestałby ciągle się o nią obawiać.

- Nie są takie złe – powiedziała, by go trochę uspokoić, jednak jej słowa przyniosły odwrotny skutek. Skrzywił się i wbił w nią spojrzenie pełne smutku.

Opuściła głowę, bojąc się, że wyczyta coś z jej oczu.

- Czy on skrzywdził cię w jakiś sposób?

- Nie, Rothenie. Przecież wiesz, że nic mi nie grozi, póki jestem posłuszna.

- A jesteś… - Jego głos był nasączony żalem.

Zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się do czego dąży. Czyżby czegoś się domyślał? Czy był nią rozczarowany?

- Czy on dotknął cię w jakiś inny sposób?

Zupełnie nie takich pytań się spodziewała.

- Inny? – zapytała i po chwili pożałowała, że słowa wyszły z jej ust, zrozumiawszy co miał na myśli.

- Taki, w jaki nie powinien – dodał, choć ona nie potrzebowała już więcej wyjaśnień.

Rothen podejrzewał, że Akkarin przymusza ją dla swoich własnych przyjemności. I że Sonea poświęca się, pozwalając mu na to.

- Rothen! – wysyczała i wbiła w niego spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

Jak mogło mu to w ogóle przyjść do głowy? Skąd wziął się ten pomysł? Gdyby nie była tak bardzo zszokowana pytaniem, zapewne jej policzki oblałyby się czerwienią.

Niczym w zwolnionym tempie obserwowała, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zażenowanie.

- Przepraszam, po prostu usłyszałem od innych, że…

Skóra Rothena niespodziewanie pobladła. Przerażony spoglądał gdzieś w dal ponad jej ramieniem.

Podążyła za jego wzrokiem. Na ścieżce zauważyła Akkarina. Sama jego poza: stał w lekkim rozkroku z założonymi na piersi rękoma i przyglądał się im zmrużonymi oczami, świadczyła o jego niezadowoleniu z odkrycia.

Co on tu robił? Musiał wyjść z Rezydencji tuż po niej. Czyżby poszedł za nią? Może żałował wczorajszych słów i chciał je odwołać. Jeśli tak było, to teraz na pewno zmienił zdanie. Skrzywiła się na myśl, że Akkarin będzie miał kolejny powód do niezadowolenia.

Przypomniała sobie o Rothenie. Nadal stał skamieniały, ale na jego oblicze powoli powracały kolory. Spojrzał na nią rozszerzonymi oczami.

- Muszę z nim pomówić – powiedział ochrypniętym głosem. – Muszę wyjaśnić, że to ja złamałem zakaz.

- Nie, Rothenie. - Chwyciła go za rękę, bo ruszył w kierunku Akkarina. - On nic mi nie zrobi. Ani tobie. Tylko dłużej nie wystawiajmy jego cierpliwości na próbę.

Popatrzył na nią bez przekonania.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Rothenie – wyszeptała.

Ominęła go i podjęła przerwaną wędrówkę do łaźni. Czuła się źle, że zostawia Rothena z jeszcze większym bagażem zmartwień.

Odwróciła się przez ramię. Jej były mentor stał tam, gdzie go zostawiła, ale maga w czarnych szatach nie było już nigdzie widać. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że Akkarin nie postanowił rozmówić się z Rothenem.

Przedpołudniowe zajęcia minęły jej szybko. Podczas przerwy udała się do ogrodów. Wielu nowicjuszy postanowiło, tak jak ona, skorzystać z ciepłego dnia, w związku z tym miała problemy ze znalezieniem wolnego miejsca.

W końcu usiadła na lekko osłoniętej zielenią ławce i od razu zrozumiała, dlaczego była pusta. Ostre słońce świeciło prosto na nią. Osłoniła oczy i nachyliła się nad książką.

Sonea poczuła ulgę, gdy cień osłonił ją przed żarem. Po chwili uniosła głowę, zdając sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Serce zabiło jej mocniej na widok stojącego nad nią Akkarina.

- O czym rozmawiałaś z Rothenem? – Ton jego głosu był twardy i wcale nie cichy.

Rozejrzała się dookoła z niepokojem. Ktoś mógł go usłyszeć i uznać jego pytanie za aż nazbyt interesujące. Zauważyła, że otacza ich dźwiękoszczelna bariera. Oczywiście, zaśmiała się w duchu, Akkarin zawsze myśli o wszystkim.

- Chciał wiedzieć, jak się czuję.

Zwróciła spojrzenie na maga, ale Akkarin był tylko ciemną plamą na tle światła.

- Z tego powodu zakradł się rano do ogrodu i czekał na ciebie schowany w gęstwinie? – zapytał głosem przepełnionym sarkazmem.

- Martwi się o mnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Wiesz, dlaczego.

- Dlaczego postanowił złamać zakaz.

- Myślę, że zauważył, że coś się zmieniło – powiedziała cicho.

- O co cię pytał?

Zaczerwieniła się, przypominając sobie o domysłach Rothena. Nie miała odwagi powiedzieć o nich Akkarinowi.

- Z twojej reakcji wnioskuję, że pytania były interesujące – powiedział chłodno.

Skrzywiła się, słysząc ton jego głosu. Człowiek, który stał przed nią, przypominał jej teraz Akkarina, którego tak długo nienawidziła.

- Soneo, odpowiedz – powiedział rozkazującym tonem.

Poderwała się z miejsca. Akkarin nawet nie drgnął.

- Tym razem nie pytał o nic, co by cię zainteresowało – powiedziała gniewnie.

- A więc było więcej razy?

Zrozumiała, że powiedziała za dużo. Poczuła się winna. Powinna była mu powiedzieć o poprzednim spotkaniu z Rothenem.

- Jak często się spotykaliście? – zapytał z rezygnacją w głosie.

- Przestań! – krzyknęła. – On po prostu za mną tęskni. Tak, jak ja za nim – dodała cicho.

Akkarin milczał przez dłuższy czas.

- Soneo, ja muszę wiedzieć, co myśli Rothen. Jeśli planuje mnie wydać…

Przesunęła się, by go lepiej widzieć.

- Nie powinieneś się obawiać. Nie planuje. Boi się tylko, że coś mi zrobisz.

Zmarszczył czoło w zmyśleniu, a potem przeniósł wzrok na nią. Jej serce przyśpieszyło pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. Zapragnęła pokonać te parę kroków, żeby go pocałować i ze strachem uzmysłowiła sobie, jak bardzo się zapomniała. Nie byli w ogrodzie sami.

- Przepraszam, że was rozdzieliłem. Musiałem – powiedział łagodnym głosem.

Poczuła, jak gula rośnie jej w gardle.

- Wiem, że musiałeś - wyszeptała. – Powiedzmy mu. Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć.

- Nie. Ryzyko jest zbyt wielkie.

- Rothen zrozumiałby – powiedziała niemal błagalnie.

Akkarin pokiwał przecząco głową.

- To nie jest miejsce na tę rozmowę, Soneo. Wzbudzamy zbyt duże zainteresowanie.

Rozejrzała się dookoła. Nie zauważyła nic nadzwyczajnego w zachowaniu magów.

- Już od jakiegoś czasu napotykam dziwne spojrzenia. Nie rozumiem, o co im chodzi. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

Wielki Mistrz przyglądał się spacerującym niedaleko starszym Alchemikom.

- Magowie lubią plotkować – powiedział lekko drwiąco, po czym jednak odpowiedział skinięciem głowy na powitanie magów. – Zainteresowała ich moja interwencja na arenie oraz to, że podjąłem się twojej nauki i oczywiście twoja iluzja. – Zaśmiał się cicho.

Jej serce stanęło, ale przez głowę przemknęło jej tysiąc myśli na raz. Akkarin wiedział. Wiedział o iluzji. Musiał też sobie zdawać sprawę z jej uczuć. Czyżby o to chodziło Rothenowi? O iluzję? O plotki magów?

- Wydawałoby się, że mają teraz ciekawsze tematy do rozmowy. - Akkarin nadal odprowadzał wzrokiem magów.

Jak to mogło bawić Akkarina?

W końcu na nią spojrzał. Uniósł lekko brwi, a potem spojrzał jeszcze raz, tak - jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy.

- Niech sobie myślą, co chcą. – Gniew w jej głosie zaskoczył nawet ją samą.

Nagle zapragnęła uciec. Materiał jej stroju otarł się o szatę Akkarina, gdy go mijała. Jego dłoń musnęła jej rękę i na chwilę zacisnęła się na jej palcach.

- Soneo – powiedział cicho. Nie wiedziała, jak to zrobił, ale w jednym słowie zawarł wszystko: ostrzeżenie i prośbę.

Zawahała się, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli zaraz stąd nie odejdzie, jej emocje eksplodują.

- Wypuść mnie – wyszeptała.

Bariera zniknęła. Szybkim krokiem, nie oglądając się za siebie ruszyła w stronę Uniwersytetu.

Posłała twarde spojrzenie jednemu z magów, który odważył się spojrzeć na nią z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.


	7. Chapter 6

- Zamykamy – oznajmiła bibliotekarka donośnym głosem. Sonea niechętnie podniosła się z miejsca i udała do wyjścia.

Przystanęła na schodach Uniwersytetu i rozejrzała dookoła. Słońce właśnie zaszło i niebo na zachodzie mieniło się jeszcze ostatkami szkarłatu. Ponury kształt Rezydencji przyciągnął jej myśli.

Nie mogła tam jeszcze wrócić. Zanim stanie przed Akkarinem, musiała uporać się ze wszystkimi emocjami, z którymi cały dzień prowadziła wewnętrzną bitwę. Mógłby wyczytać z jej twarzy, że chce od niego zbyt wiele. A wtedy odsunąłby się od niej jeszcze bardziej. Już teraz ciężko było jej znosić jego chłodny wzrok i bynajmniej nie pomagało, że łapała go na ukradkowych zamyślonych spojrzeniach. Dałaby wszystko, by wiedzieć, o czym myśli. A zarazem obawiała się tego najbardziej na świecie.

Nadal czuła swędzenie na dłoni w miejscu, gdzie dziś zacisnęły się jego palce. Sposób, w jaki wymówił jej imię zanim uciekła z ogrodu, nie dawał jej spokoju. Zganiła się w myślach, ale mimo tego nie mogła zwalczyć nadziei, którą w niej obudziła ta rozmowa. Dlaczego to musi być takie trudne?

Na wpół świadomie skierowała się do ogrodu. Między zielonymi plamami równo podciętych żywopłotów było ciemno, zaś cisza aż kłuła w uszy. Siłą woli stworzyła niewielką kulę światła i uniosła ją nad głowę. Znalazła tą samą ławkę, którą zajmowała podczas popołudniowej przerwy i zatrzymała się.

Było w tym coś niezwykłego, gdy siedziała w ogrodzie oświetlonym tylko słabą poświatą, którą dawała jej kula. Czuła jak czas ucieka, podczas gdy ona chłonęła wrażenia, które do niej docierały. Bez reszty oddała się delikatnemu powiewowi wiatru, owiewającemu jej skórę, cichemu cykaniu świerszczy, który dochodził zewsząd wokoło. W końcu ogarnął ją spokój, którego tak pragnęła od wielu dni. Wzięła głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się rześkim powietrzem i… nagle znalazła się gdzie indziej.

Jej myśli wypełniły się nazwami, które przypominały jej tytuły książek traktujących o magii, zanim zrozumiała, że patrzy na zbiory Akkarina w jego prywatnej bibliotece.

_~ Soneo?_ - Usłyszała myśl zabarwioną niepokojem.

Akkarin musiał użyć jej krwawego klejnotu. Wyczuwała, że czeka, ale nie mogła oderwać się od obrazów, które przemykały przed jej oczami. Wgląd do jego umysłu zarazem fascynował i przerażał. Oniemiała obserwowała, jak jego wzrok przemieszcza się po grzbietach ksiąg, a Akkarin w myślach powtarza ich tytuły. Zrozumiała dlaczego to robi i z jakim trudem przychodzi mu koncentracja na tej czynności. Jego niepokój narastał.

_~ Soneo? Gdzie jesteś?_ – ponowił wołanie.

Zakrztusiła się, łapiąc powietrze, bo siła niepokoju była niemal obezwładniająca. Akkarin się o nią martwił. Naprawdę martwił.

Opanowała się na tyle, by skupić wzrok na ogrodzie i natychmiast przesłała obraz. Miała nadzieję, że nie wysłała przy tym nic z głębszych uczuć. Pochwyciła cień ulgi, zanim obecność umysłu Akkarina zniknęła całkowicie.

Znów znalazła się w ogrodzie. Sama.

Podniosła się z ławki pełna nadziei. Akkarin się o nią niepokoił. Czekał na nią. Zdawała też sobie sprawę, że bardzo się starał, by nie wyczytała czegoś niepożądanego z jego umysłu. Co chciał przed nią ukryć?

Zachwiała się, gdy obraz biblioteki na powrót znalazł się przed oczami.

_~ Wróć do rezydencji. Teraz. _- Tym razem wyczuła wyraźne niezadowolenie.

Otoczyła ją ciemność. Zdała sobie sprawę, że straciła kontrolę nad kulą świetlną, więc na powrót sięgnęła po magię. Ale nawet ciepło światła nie mogło przegnać przykrego przeczucia, że Akkarin znów będzie chłodny i nieprzystępny.

Zaczęła kroczyć w stronę Rezydencji, ale zaraz przeszła w trucht. Ukojenie, które odnalazła w ogrodzie zamieniło się w głęboki niepokój, powodowany gniewem Akkarina.

Zawahała się przed drzwiami. Akkarin zapewne czekał na nią w salonie. Lepiej zmierzyć się z jego niezadowoleniem i mieć to już za sobą.

Położyła dłoń na klamce i drzwi uchyliły się pod jej naciskiem, ale Akkarina nie było w fotelu, który zazwyczaj zajmował. Rezydencja była lekko oświetlona, ale poza tym panowała w niej niepokojąca cisza. Pewnie jest w bibliotece, uznała, przypominając sobie obrazy, które odebrała przez pierścień.

Skierowała się ku klatce schodowej i zaczęła cichą wspinaczkę na piętro.

W lekkim świetle na szczycie poruszył się cień. Rozszerzyła oczy, rozpoznając maga w czarnych szatach. Akkarin siedział na ostatnim schodku w swobodnej pozie. W jego dłoni dostrzegła błysk czerwieni. Miał przy sobie jej krwawy pierścień.

Opuściła szybko głowę, by mieć chwilę na opanowanie, zanim zmierzy się z jego gniewem. Powoli pokonywała kolejne stopnie. Akkarin nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie poruszył. Czekał.

W końcu musiała na niego spojrzeć. Z ulgą dostrzegła, że na jego twarzy nie ma gniewu. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale jego czarne oczy bystro śledziły każdy jej ruch. Nie miała szans na prześlizgnięcie się obok bez rozmowy. Skutecznie zagradzał przejście.

Kiedy zostało jej do pokonania zaledwie kilka stopni, drgnął raptownie, jakby chciał wstać. Nagły ruch, zaskoczył ją na tyle, że jej stopa ześlizgnęła się ze stopnia.

Sonea zamachała rękami, próbując odzyskać równowagę. Jakaś moc podparła jej plecy i popchnęła do przodu, jednak siła była na tyle znaczna, że dziewczyna zamiast stanąć pewnie na nogach, runęła do przodu, prosto w asekurujące ramiona Akkarina.

Wylądowała na nim, boleśnie tłukąc kolana o krawędź ostatniego stopnia. Uderzył plecami o podłogę, ale mimo tego trzymał ją pewnie.

Leżąc na nim poczuła gwałtowną chęć roześmiania się. Zapobiegawczo wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, ale wybuchła, gdy zaczęła dusić się od hamowanego chichotu.

Akkarin cierpliwie czekał aż się uspokoi.

- Znów jesteś nieostrożna, Soneo – powiedział łagodnie.

Poczuła w brzuchu łaskotanie na dźwięk swojego imienia z jego ust.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i z westchnieniem wypuściła powietrze. Wtedy dotarła do niej cała niezręczność sytuacji. Podczas gdy jej łydki wisiały w powietrzu za krawędzią schodów, resztą ciała opierała się na Akkarinie. Jego ramiona oplatały ją ciasno, a przez materiał szaty wyczuwała ciepło jego dłoni; jedną na plecach, drugą zaś na biodrze. Słyszała, że jego serce bije równie szybko jak jej. Poruszyła się odrobinę i jego ręka osunęła się niżej. Poczuła przyjemne mrowienie w okolicy.

Akkarin podciągnął ją odrobinę do góry. Musiała zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie pokazać, jak działa na nią bliskość jego ciała. Powinna była wstać, ale nie mogła się zmusić, żeby się od niego oderwać.

Zaczynało kręcić się jej w głowie od jego zapachu. Tak dobrze było znaleźć się ponownie w jego objęciach. Chłonęła tę chwilę.

Nie wiedziała, ile to trwało, aż w końcu oparła dłonie po obu stronach jego tułowia i odepchnęła się, aby się podnieść. Ramiona Akkarina napięły się bardziej, jakby nie chciał jej na to pozwolić, lecz po chwili rozluźnił ucisk. Jego ręce ześlizgnęły się po jej plecach i opadły na podłogę. Uniosła się na tyle, by na niego spojrzeć.

Miał zamknięte oczy, ale w całym jego ciele wyczuwała napięcie. Jego twarz pochłonęła całą jej uwagę. Pierwszy raz miała okazję przyjrzeć się mu z bliska. Wcześniej sposób, w jaki go postrzegała był przyćmiony strachem, teraz już rozumiała, dlaczego nowicjuszki tak zachwycały się jego wyglądem. Chciwie pochłaniała oczami jego rysy, chcąc wyryć je dokładnie w pamięci.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się nieznacznie, zanim otworzył oczy. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po jej twarzy i zatrzymał na ustach. Nachyliła się nad nim i delikatnie musnęła jego wargi.

Przyjął pocałunek zachłannie. Z ulgą zauważyła, że jego ramiona na powrót zaciskają się na jej ciele. Przyciągnął ją tak, że znalazła się ponownie na nim. Wplótł dłoń w jej włosy i nachylił jej głowę, by jeszcze mocniej wpić się w jej usta. Fale gorąca zalały jej ciało, gdy poczuła dłoń wędrującą wzdłuż kręgosłupa, coraz niżej.

Oderwali się od siebie, by złapać oddech, ale po chwili odnalazła jego usta. Położył dłonie na jej biodrach i przesunął ją tak, jakby chciał idealnie dopasować do siebie ich ciała. Uda do ud, biodra do bioder. Wydała z siebie dźwięk pomiędzy jękiem a westchnieniem. Jego usta znieruchomiały.

Odsunęła głowę, by się mu przyjrzeć. Wpatrywał się w nią nieco zadziwiony.

- To jest złe - powiedział cicho i całkiem nieprzekonywująco.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała zdumiona. - Przecież oboje tego chcemy.

- Tak, ale… - Wziął głęboki wdech i zwolnił trochę ucisk rąk na jej talii. - Nie powinniśmy tego robić.

Zmrużyła oczy, zupełnie się z nim nie zgadzając.

- Jesteś taka młoda, Soneo. Jestem od ciebie starszy… Starszy aż o trzynaście lat.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- W domach taka różnica wieku nie ma znaczenia. Dla mnie nie ma.

- Jesteś moją nowicjuszką.

Westchnęła. Przekonanie go będzie trudniejsze, niż się spodziewała jeszcze chwilę temu.

- To nie był twój zamierzony wybór - powiedziała.

Zaśmiał się krótko.

- A jednak podjąłem się tego zadania. Świadomie, Soneo.

Sposób, w jaki wymówił jej imię, zesłał ciarki u podstawy jej kręgosłupa. Jego usta zdawały się tak blisko jej własnych. Niemal bezwolnie nachyliła się ku nim. Nie miała zamiaru tak szybko dać za wygraną. Pragnęła pokazać mu, że nie ma żadnych powodów, aby nie mogli być razem.

Jednym szybkim ruchem odsunął się tak, że znalazła się plecami na podłodze, a jego twarz zawisła tuż nad nią. Zaniepokojona wyrazem jego oczu, uniosła dłoń i dotknęła opuszkami palców linii jego szczęki.

- Przestań, Soneo. Jestem twoim mentorem. - Jego głos przybrał ostrą barwę.

Cofnęła dłoń.

- Mi to nie przeszkadza – powiedziała z mocno bijącym sercem.

- Ale mi owszem. Nie powinienem nawet pomyśleć o tym, co właśnie robię – powiedział lekko ochrypniętym głosem. - Gdyby Gildia się dowiedziała…

- Od kiedy obchodzą cię prawa Gildii? – zapytała podniesionym głosem i od razu pożałowała swych gniewnych słów, bo oczy Akkarina pociemniały.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, zanim zdążył otworzyć usta. – Po prostu… w tym domu nic nie jest takie, jak powinno. Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy…

Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

- To nie byłoby w porządku wobec ciebie.

Pokręciła głową, nie rozumiejąc.

- Nie chcę, żebyś musiała dźwigać następną tajemnicę. Gildia nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.

- Wiem – powiedziała cicho. – Wybuchłby skandal.

- Skandal to mało powiedziane – zaśmiał się cicho.

Uśmiechnęła się.

Opadł na plecy tuż obok niej.

- Na dłuższą metę okłamywanie wszystkich jest bardzo meczące – powiedział i zdała sobie sprawę, że on wie o czym mówi.

Przekręciła głowę na bok, by go widzieć. Włosy miał lekko potargane. Wolała się nie domyślać, jak sama wygląda.

- I tak to robię. Okłamywanie Rothena jest trudne, ale wiem, że na razie tak trzeba – wyszeptała, nagle świadoma ciszy zalegającej w Rezydencji.

- To nie to samo. Jeden nieuważny gest, jedno spojrzenie...

- Wiem.

Długi czas milczeli, ale Sonea czuła się tak lekko, jakby ciężki kamień spadł z jej serca.

- Tu jest trochę niewygodnie – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Nie zauważyłem. – Zaśmiał się, ale podniósł się i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Przyjęła pomoc i dźwignęła się na nogi. Przyciągnął ją do siebie.

Ten pocałunek był inny. Akkarin muskał jej wargi delikatnie i powoli, jakby i on poczuł spokój, jakby w końcu nie musiał się śpieszyć, bo pogodził się z nieuniknionym.

Za plecami miała drzwi do swego pokoju. Wysłała wiązkę mocy i drzwi uchyliły się z cichym trzaskiem. Odwróciła się i pociągnęła Akkarina za sobą. Zawahał się w progu.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Nie powinienem wchodzić – zaśmiał się cicho.

Podeszła do niego powoli, przypatrując się mu badawczo. Czyżby znowu się rozmyślił? Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na łóżko i wtedy zrozumiała. Poczuła, jak żar rozlewa się po jej ciele i wykwita rumieńcami na policzkach.

Akkarin zaśmiał się krótko i ostrożnie objął jej twarz dłońmi, pogładził palcem jej policzek, a potem nachylił się i ją pocałował. Oderwał usta zbyt szybko, wyprostował się i zrobił krok w tył, jakby chciał odejść.

Nie miała zamiaru mu na to pozwolić, nie mogła znieść myśli, żeby mogli się teraz rozdzielić. Pragnęła, aby został choć chwilę dłużej. Nie tylko chwilę… Pragnęła go.

Chwyciła za szatę na piersi Akkarina i pociągnęła do siebie. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Po chwili znalazła się w jego ramionach.

Stopił swe usta z jej ustami z taką siłą, że jęknęła zaskoczona jego pożądaniem. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Przyciągnął ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Tak blisko, iż miała wrażenie, że między ich ciałami nie pozostało miejsca nawet na powietrze.

Pozwalał, by jego dłonie przesuwały się po jej ciele w miejsca, do których wcześniej bronił im dostępu, a wszędzie gdzie jej dotykał pojawiał się ogień. Szata osunęła się z jej ramion, gdy rozwiązał wstążki. Pomogła jej opaść na ziemię i po omacku zaczęła szukać wiązań ubrania Akkarina.

Jego wargi przesunęły się po linii jej szczęki na szyję. Odwróciła głowę na bok, pragnąc więcej i uświadomiła sobie, że leży na łóżku, a Akkarin opiera się na niej całym ciałem.

Uśmiechnęła się z odkrycia. Jego usta i dłonie wyprawiały z nią takie rzeczy, że nawet nie zauważyła tej zmiany.

Pomógł jej pozbyć się swojej szaty. Jego skóra była ciepła, a mimo to Sonea zadrżała, gdy położył się na nią nagim ciałem. Spojrzał na nią czarnymi oczami. Czuła, że jego szybki oddech miesza się z jej własnym gorącym oddechem.

Niepowstrzymana chęć kazała jej dotknąć jego ust. Wyciągnęła dłoń. Wargi miał wilgotne, nieco spuchnięte od ich pocałunków.

- Soneo… – wyszeptał, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

Zrozumiała, że się waha. Wplotła dłoń w jego włosy i nachyliła jego głowę, by go pocałować. Jego nagie ciało otarło się o nią, powodując rozkoszne dreszcze. A potem cała zanurzyła się w przyjemności, nie myśląc już o niczym innym.

Obudziło ją szarpnięcie, następnie usłyszała ostry dźwięk bitego szkła. Poderwała się nagle rozbudzona.

Akkarin stał przy jej łóżku z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku drzwi. Promienie dopiero wstającego słońca wpadały przez okno i delikatnie oświetlały jego nagą sylwetkę. Poczuła, jak na jej twarzy rozlewa się rumieniec, kiedy przypomniała sobie wydarzenia wczorajszej nocy.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią i skinął głową w stronę drzwi. W jego oczach było coś ostrzegawczego. Skupiła uwagę na miejscu, które wskazał i usłyszała ciche mamrotanie służącej oraz brzdęk szklanych odłamków. Rozszerzyła oczy przerażona obecnością kobiety tuż za drzwiami.

Viola musiała rozbić filiżankę z jej poranną raką. Czy dlatego, że zauważyła Akkarina w jej łóżku?

Po jej ciele rozlał się zimny dreszcz, gdy klamka przekręciła się. Ale drzwi nie ustąpiły.

- Soneo. Otwórz drzwi – powiedziała służąca.

Sonea przenosiła wzrok to na Akkarina to z powrotem na drzwi, w które stukała kobieta. Nie do końca wiedziała, co powinna zrobić.

Na twarzy maga pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki irytacji.

- Soneo. Czy dobrze się czujesz? – zawołała służąca.

Gdyby kobieta go zauważyła, nie dobijałaby się tak natarczywie do drzwi.

- Wymyśl coś. – Bardziej wyczytała słowa z warg Akkarina, niż je usłyszała.

- Zostaw mnie – powiedziała do służącej i skrzywiła się, słysząc, jak nieprzekonująco zabrzmiał jej głos.

Akkarin wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.

- Co się stało? Wpuść mnie, proszę. - Viola zdawała się zaniepokojona.

- Odejdź. Nigdzie dziś nie idę – Sonea wymamrotała w odpowiedzi.

- Źle się czujesz? Jestem pewna, że w takim razie Wielki Mistrz nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, żebyś została dziś w łóżku, ale pozwól mi chociaż przynieść ci coś ciepłego do picia. I muszę zabrać twoje szaty do prania. Wpuść mnie tylko na chwilę.

Zamarła zaskoczona uporem służącej. Akkarin patrzył na nią ponaglająco. Otworzyła usta, ale nie wiedziała, co jeszcze powiedzieć, by pozbyć się Violi.

Usłyszała łomotanie w drzwi.

Akkarin założył ramiona na piersi i wbił w nią wyczekujące spojrzenie. Jego nagość zupełnie nie pasowała do postawy, którą chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć i chyba on też zdał sobie z tego sprawę, bo zaraz opuścił ręce.

Parsknęła nagle rozbawiona, ale szybko zakamuflowała chichot kasłaniem. Przez pokój przefrunęły czarne szaty Akkarina i wylądowały w jego dłoni, ale zauważyła, że kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieznacznie w górę.

Łomotanie do drzwi się nasiliło.

- Idź sobie wreszcie, nie chcę cię widzieć. Chcę spać – krzyknęła Sonea.

Skrzywiła się, że musiała tak potraktować służącą. Jej relacje z Violą nie należały do najcieplejszych, można je było raczej określić jako zdystansowane. Z żalem zrozumiała, że od teraz służąca nie będzie miała dla niej już żadnej sympatii.

- Obudzisz Wielkiego Mistrza. – Posłyszała głos Takana i ze wstydem zrozumiała, że sługa Akkarina przyszedł z pomocą.

Viola wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi. Po chwili Sonea usłyszała skrzypienie schodów.

Opadła na poduszki z uczuciem ulgi w sercu. Ale zaraz skupiła uwagę na magu w czarnych szatach. Krążył po jej pokoju, a jego pochmurne oblicze niepokoiło ją coraz bardziej.

- Zapomniałaś uprzedzić, że służąca przychodzi aż tak wcześnie – rzucił. – Na szczęście już nie spałem i zdążyłem zamknąć drzwi przed jej nosem.

- Nic nie zauważyła.

Akkarin zatrzymał się nagle i podniósł coś z ziemi. Na jej łóżku wylądowała brązowa szata nowicjuszki. Emocje, które przemknęły przez jego twarz, sprawiły, że poczuła ucisk w sercu. Przeniósł na nią spojrzenie. Wydawało się spokojne, ale sposób, w jaki zaciskał usta nie wróżył nic dobrego.

- Owszem, tym razem nic – powiedział. – Soneo, nie możemy sobie pozwolić, aby Gildia się o tym dowiedziała.

- Będziemy ostrożni – wyszeptała.

- Tak jak dziś? – zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. - Nie rozumiesz, Soneo… Prawa gildii w tej sprawie są jednoznaczne.

Podciągnęła nogi pod brodę i owinęła się szczelniej kołdrą.

- Mógłbyś stracić stanowisko Wielkiego Mistrza? – zapytała cicho.

- Nie sądzę – powiedział. - Jednak straciłbym opiekę nad tobą.

Przez twarz Akkarina przemknął cień.

- Ale nie o to tu chodzi… - zrobił pauzę, przyglądając się jej poważnymi oczami. - W razie jakichkolwiek podejrzeń i ja, i ty musielibyśmy odmówić udziału w badaniu prawdomówności. Choć w tym przypadku, nie byłoby to konieczne, bo zeznania twojej służącej dostarczyłyby bezdyskusyjnych dowodów. Straciłbym opiekę nad tobą i zaufanie magów. Lorlen wiedziałby już, że nie stanowię dla ciebie zagrożenia. I Rothen… - Odwrócił wzrok z westchnieniem. - Rothen pomyślałby, że cię przymusiłem i zrobiłby na pewno coś głupiego. A wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się lawinowo. Nie mógłbym dłużej walczyć ze szpiegami. Wszystko by się wydało, a Kyralia stanęłaby w obliczu zagrożenia najazdem Ichanich. Dobro Gildii zależy ode mnie. Od nas, Soneo.

- Akkarin… - powiedziała błagalnie.

- Są ważniejsze rzeczy niż to – oznajmił twardo.

Poczuła, że jej serce pęka. Jak on sobie wyobrażał, że po tym co się wydarzyło miała tak po prostu żyć obok niego?

- Jeśli twoje uczucia się nie zmienią, za dwa lata, gdy skończysz naukę, postaram się by to było bardziej wykonalne.

- A twoje uczucia? – zapytała, zaraz tego żałując. Jednym nieprzemyślanym zdaniem zmusiła go do zdeklarowania się.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Wyraz twarzy Akkarina był nieodgadniony. Jego milczenie zaczęło budzić w niej gniew.

- Jestem w stanie nad tym zapanować. Jestem dobry w ukrywaniu emocji – powiedział w końcu.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś – wysyczała gniewnie.

Odrzuciła kołdrę i sięgnęła po ubranie. Odwrócił wzrok.

- Żałuję, że nie ma innego sposobu, Soneo – powiedział cicho i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Nie chciała przyznać przed sobą, ale w głębi wiedziała, że Akkarin ma rację. Tylko, czy on zawsze musiał myśleć racjonalnie? Żałowała, że nie potrafi zapanować nad sobą tak jak on. Opadła z powrotem na łóżko, mając nadzieję, że sen przyniesie jakieś rozwiązanie.


	8. Chapter 7

Lorlen wpatrywał się w Jerrika i przytakiwał co jakiś czas, udając, że słucha jego relacji o niestosownym zachowaniu jednego z najmłodszych nowicjuszy, choć myślami naprawdę był gdzie indziej.

- Wielki Mistrzu. – Ożywienie w monotonnym głosie Rektora przykuło uwagę Administratora.

Lorlen odwrócił się do postaci w czarnych szatach, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się tuż za jego plecami.

Akkarin skinął głową Rektorowi i zwrócił się do Lorlena.

- Chciałbym z tobą omówić jedną sprawę, Administratorze – powiedział formalnie, niebezpiecznie poważnym tonem.

- Właśnie wracałem do siebie – oznajmił Lorlen, czując ulgę, że ma pretekst, by szybciej zakończyć konwersację z Jerrikiem.

- W takim razie cię odprowadzę – stwierdził Wielki Mistrz. - Do widzenia, Rektorze – zwrócił się do maga i ruszył w kierunku Gabinetu, wiedząc, że Lorlen zaraz zrówna z nim swój krok.

Lorlen w pośpiechu przeprosił Rektora i dołączył do czarnego maga, zastanawiając się, czy jednak słusznie cieszy się, że wyrwał się Jerrikowi.

Akkarin milczał i tylko co jakiś czas odpowiadał skinieniem głowy na powitania, bo korytarz, którym szli był oblegany przez magów oraz oczekujących na wieczorne zajęcia nowicjuszy. Widocznie była to rozmowa, której nie chciał zaczynać w obecności świadków.

Lorlen zawahał się, gdy mag skręcił gwałtownie w prawo i zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Zauważył, że uwagę Akkarina przyciągnęła dwójka nowicjuszy, którzy, o ile dobrze pamiętał, uczęszczali na zajęcia z Soneą. Po chwili zyskał pewność, gdy wyłowił uchem jej imię.

- Czyli Sonea nie idzie z nami? – zapytał pierwszy z chłopaków.

- Coś ty. Dała Seno kosza. Po raz drugi – zaśmiał się niższy.

Wielki Mistrz podążał za nimi po schodach niczym cień, ale młodzieńcy byli zbyt zajęci rozmową, by to zauważyć. Lorlen trzymał się tuż przy ramieniu Akkarina, starając się poruszać tak samo cicho, jednak szaty Administratora szeleściły przy każdym jego ruchu w przeciwieństwie do szat czarnego maga. Zdawało się, że nawet schody pod nim nie skrzypią, jakby miał lata doświadczenia w bezgłośnym skradaniu się.

Wsłuchał się bardziej w rozmowę, ciekawy co też zainteresowało Akkarina.

- Co mu odpowiedziała?

- Że ma wtedy zaplanowaną naukę z Wielkim Mistrzem – westchnął niższy z nowicjuszy.

Administrator spojrzał na maga obok. Akkarin zaciskał usta, jakby powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu.

- Więc może nie dała mu kosza, tylko rzeczywiście musi się uczyć – zastanawiał się ten drugi.

- W takim razie… nie zazdroszczę jej.

- Ani ja. To okrutne, że zmusza ją do nauki nawet w Dni Wolne.

- W ogóle jest przerażający. Jak ona z nim wytrzymuje?

- Nie wiem i nie chciałbym być jego nowicjuszem.

- Ani ja, jeśli musiałbym prosić go o zgodę na każde wyjście.

Obaj młodzieńcy pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Lorlen nie wiedział, czy czuje współczucie, czy rozbawienie na myśl, jakie będzie ich zmieszanie, gdy zauważą, kto za nimi idzie.

- Myślisz, że Seno spróbuje za tydzień ponownie?

- A co, uważasz, że od ciebie przyjęłaby zaproszenie? – zachichotał niższy chłopak.

- Przyznaj się, że sam miałeś ochotę ją zaprosić. – Nowicjusz po prawej pchnął kolegę w ramię, aż ten się zachwiał się od siły uderzenia.

- Ty też chciałeś. – Drugi nie był mu długo dłużny, dając kuksańca łokciem pod żebra.

Nagłe zamieszanie wywołane przez nowicjuszy zmusiło magów do zatrzymania się na schodach. Lorlen uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale po chwili odchrząknął, bo przyjacielska sprzeczka przeradzała się w szarpaninę.

Młodzieńcy odwrócili głowy i zamarli, zdziwieni obecnością czarno odzianego maga za plecami. Ich twarze szybko przybrały kolor białego płótna.

- Wielki Mistrzu – powiedzieli na wydechu, prawie niesłyszalnie.

Akkarin ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową, przyglądając się im poważnymi oczami. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, ale jego milczenie musiało jeszcze bardziej przerazić przyszłych magów.

- Chyba nie zamierzacie umierać ze strachu na tych schodach? – odezwał się w końcu Wielki Mistrz, bo młodzieńcy nie wyglądali, jakby mieli się zaraz ruszyć.

Niższy zaprzeczył energicznie głowa, ale drugi ocknął się na tyle, żeby przepuścić magów. Lorlen westchnął. Dlaczego Akkarin potrafił tak zastraszyć samą swoją obecnością? I to nie tylko nowicjuszy…

Wielki Mistrz zrobił krok naprzód, ale zawahał się i po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na przerażonych młodzieńców.

- Gdzież to chcieliście zaprosić moją nowicjuszkę? – zapytał.

- To nie my. To Seno – wytłumaczył niższy.

- Na wyścigi konne – powiedział w tym samym czasie drugi chłopak.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się na chwilę w górę, ale mag zaraz wyminął nowicjuszy i wznowił wspinaczkę po schodach. Lorlen jeszcze raz przyjrzał się twarzom młodzieńców, chcąc je zapamiętać. Domyślał się, że następnym razem sprawdzą parę razy, kto może ich słuchać, zanim wypowiedzą nieprzemyślane słowa pod adresem któregoś z magów.

Akkarin odwrócił się na szczycie schodów, czekając aż Lorlen do niego dołączy. Wydawał się z siebie bardzo zadowolony.

- Miałem iść do Gabinetu – powiedział Lorlen, zdając sobie sprawę, że zmierzają w zupełnie innym kierunku.

- No cóż… pójdziesz okrężną drogą – zażartował Akkarin.

Na piętrze było mniej ludzi, więc Lorlen odważył się odezwać.

- Widać, że Sonea w końcu zyskała akceptację nowicjuszy. Wydają się nią zainteresowani – powiedział ostrożnie, zastanawiając się, czy Akkarina w ogóle obchodzi, w jaki sposób odbierają ją inni nowicjusze.

- Nie tylko oni - mruknął. - Sonea wzbudza ostatnio aż nazbyt duże zainteresowanie magów.

Lorlen rozumiał do czego odnosi się Akkarin i widać było, że nie jest zadowolony z nadmiernego zamieszania wokół nowicjuszki.

- Nie wiem, jak mogą myśleć, że Sonea mogłaby się w tobie… - wypowiedział nagłos, zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę.

Skrzywił się. A potem przypomniał sobie, że nie miało znaczenia, iż nie dokończył myśli słowami, czarny mag dobrze wiedział, o co mu chodziło.

Spojrzał na Wielkiego Mistrza, ale Akkarin wpatrywał się zamyślonym wzrokiem przed siebie.

Lorlen westchnął. Nie mógł ukryć, że dziwiły go plotki, które krążyły wokół Sonei. Nie pojmował, jak magowie mogli sądzić, że nowicjuszka zauroczyła się w swoim mentorze. Gdyby wiedzieli, w jakich okolicznościach opieka nad Soneą przeszła w ręce Wielkiego Mistrza…

Akkarin gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, ale wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Tak – powiedział. - Gdyby poznali prawdę, byliby przerażeni, prawda przyjacielu?

Lorlen poczuł zimne ciarki na plecach.

- Co z tym zrobisz? – zapytał.

- Sam zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie jest to nieprawdopodobne. - Kącik ust Akkarina uniósł się nieznacznie w górę. - Jakakolwiek interwencja z mojej strony sprowokowałaby tylko dodatkowe plotki, wobec tego na razie nie mam zamiaru nic z tym robić.

- Magowie stracą tym zainteresowanie, gdy Ambasador Dannyl przywiezie dzikiego z Elyne.

- Na to liczę.

- Niektórzy jednak zastanawiają się, czy te plotki nie mają przypadkiem na celu odsunięcia uwagi od sprawców incydentu w slumsach.

- A ty co sądzisz? - Akkarin zerknął na Lorlena z zainteresowaniem.

- To byłoby sprytne posunięcie. Warto się zastanowić nad tym, od kogo wypłynęły – powiedział, próbując wyczytać coś z jego twarzy, ponieważ nadal nie był przekonany, czy Akkarin nie brał udziału w walce w slumsach.

- W istocie.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Administratorze – Lorlen usłyszał znajomy głos za plecami.

Odwrócił się do Alchemika, przewidując komplikacje.

- Mistrzu Rothenie – powitał maga Akkarin.

Lorlenowi wydawało się, że przez jego twarz przemknął cień niezadowolenia.

- Czy mógłbym pomówić z tobą, Wielki Mistrzu? – zwrócił się do Akkarina mag.

Twarz miał spiętą i zmęczoną, jakby kilka dni nosił się z tym zamiarem. Dawno minęły już czasy, gdy Lorlen reagował na Akkarina takim samym strachem, ostatnio nawet czasem zapominał, że przyjaciel uprawia zakazaną sztukę.

Wielki Mistrz przypatrywał się Rothenowi nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Administrator przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Akkarin odmówi.

- Dobrze. Zmierzamy właśnie na dach Uniwersytetu. Możesz do nas dołączyć.

Lorlen był ciekawy co zmusiło Rothena do zwrócenia się do Akkarina a zarazem obawiał się bycia świadkiem tej rozmowy, jednak Akkarin widocznie pragnął jego obecności przy konwersacji. Zastanawiał się też, czy Rothen ma mu za złe, że potraktował go tak ostro w Nocnej Sali.

Chłodny powiew wiatru zaświszczał mu nieprzyjemnie w uszach, gdy znaleźli się na dachu Uniwersytetu. Administrator poprawił szatę i przez chwilę rozważał przywołanie tarczy, ale odrzucił pomysł, bo wiatr ucichł tak samo nagle, jak się pojawił.

Wielki Mistrz podszedł do krawędzi dachu i rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym niespiesznym krokiem poszedł dalej i zatrzymał się na uboczu, w miejscu, gdzie rozciągał się doskonały widok na ziemie Gildii.

Rothen spojrzał na Administratora wzrokiem pełnym pytań, na które Lorlen nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Wzruszył ramionami i szybko dołączył do Akkarina. Odległe szczegóły krajobrazu, które można było uchwycić przy bezchmurnym niebie, takim jak dziś, zawsze go fascynowały.

Czarny mag wskazał dłonią odległą górę na horyzoncie.

- Jak wyglądają postępy w budowie Strażnicy?

- Wieża jest nadal przyczyną nieporozumień, ale sądzę, że wszystko pójdzie w dobrym kierunku. Mistrz Davin podjął się ostatnio samodzielnego wprowadzania poprawek do planów, co spotkało się z jeszcze większą niechęcią Mistrza Pekina – powiedział Lorlen.

Nie miał ochoty wspominać przy Alchemiku, ile razy musiał rozstrzygać spory między magami.

Usatysfakcjonowany Akkarin odwrócił się do Rothena.

- Słucham, Mistrzu Rothenie. O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? I czy jest to tak samo ważne jak to, co chciałeś omówić z Soneą pewnego ranka w ogrodzie?

Ku zdziwieniu Lorlena twarz Rothena poczerwieniała.

- Ja…

Akkarin zmrużył oczy, przypatrując się magowi badawczo.

Administrator zmarszczył czoło, domyśliwszy się, że między magami wydarzyło się coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia. Czyżby Rothen złamał zakaz kontaktowania się z Soneą? Nie dziwiłby się, gdyby było to spowodowane plotkami magów w Sali Nocnej. Pamiętał, jak wielkie emocje wywołały wtedy one u byłego mentora Sonei.

- To ja złamałem zakaz, nie Sonea - powiedział mag i Lorlen zrozumiał, że jego przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne.

- Domyśliłem się – powiedział oschle Akkarin.

- Wtedy chciałem tylko sprawdzić, jak się czuje – wytłumaczył Rothen.

- Tak też powiedziała. Więc przypuszczam, że powinienem w to uwierzyć. Choć muszę przyznać, że intryguje mnie treść waszej rozmowy. Jej samo wspomnienie wyzwala takie reakcje w ludziach.

Jeszcze ciemniejsza krew oblała twarz Alchemika. Lorlen poczuł współczucie dla maga, a zarazem sam nie mógł wyzbyć się uczucia ciekawości, co do szczegółów spotkania Rothena z Soneą.

- Zaś Sonea ma się dobrze, dopóki… - Akkarin urwał zdanie w połowie.

Trzask drzwi wejściowych zmusił Lorlena do zerknięcia przez ramię. Zauważył, że na dach wtargnęli nieproszeni intruzi. Ogromne było jego zdziwienie, gdy w drobnej sylwetce odzianej w brązowe szaty nowicjusza rozpoznał Soneę.

Krok za krokiem cofała się przed magiem w zielonych szatach. Przed synem Rothena – uświadomił sobie Administrator.

- Widzisz, przyszłam tu, jak chciałeś – powiedziała nowicjuszka. - Teraz możesz mi oddać już mój kuferek.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę, chcąc odzyskać swoją własność, ale młody Uzdrowiciel był szybszy. Uniósł pojemnik nad głowę, poza zasięg jej ramion.

- Nie, bo mi uciekniesz – zaśmiał się Dorrien.

Sonea była zwrócona do nich plecami, zaś syn Rothena zdawał się tak skoncentrowany na nowicjuszce, że żadne z nich nie zauważyło obecności innych magów na dachu. Dziewczyna podjęła następną próbę wyminięcia młodzieńca i powrotu do drzwi, ale Dorrien sprytnie zagrodził jej drogę.

Akkarin postąpił krok do przodu, ale zatrzymał się niezdecydowany. Lorlen zauważył, że na jego twarzy bezbrzeżne zdumienie miesza się z niezadowoleniem. Rothen wyglądał na nie mniej zaskoczonego, ale w jego oczach krył się również strach.

- Wszyscy nowicjusze marzą, żeby zdobyć wstęp na dach Uniwersytetu… – ciągnął dalej młody mag - …i zabrać tu dziewczynę na oglądanie zachodu słońca, a ty masz to szczęście, że jesteś tu ze mną już drugi raz.

Śmiech Sonei zadźwięczał Lorlenowi w uszach. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że nowicjuszka trzyma w dłoni błękitny kwiat. Dorrien wybrał sobie najgorszych możliwych świadków swoich starań o dziewczynę, pomyślał.

- Widziałaś kiedyś zachód słońca nad całym miastem? – dopytywał się młodzieniec.

- Ale do zachodu została co najmniej godzina – jęknęła nowicjuszka.

- A myślałaś, że wypuszczę cię wcześniej? – zapytał Dorrien jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony.

Lorlen przeniósł spojrzenie na Wielkiego Mistrza, ale na jego twarzy nie było już śladów po niedawnym zdziwieniu, które równie mocno zaskoczyło Lorlena, co pojawienie się na dachu Sonei i młodego maga. Akkarin wyglądał na całkowicie opanowanego, wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej i założył ramiona na piersi, jakby zamierzał za chwilę zainterweniować.

- Dorrien – zawołał Rothen ostrzegawczym tonem, jak gdyby się nagle ocknął z marazmu.

Odwrócili się gwałtownie.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Administratorze. – Uzdrowiciel skłonił głowę z szacunkiem. Wyglądał na zażenowanego.

- Mistrzu Dorrienie – powitał go Lorlen z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem na ustach.

Sonea wbiła zaskoczone spojrzenie w Wielkiego Mistrza. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Czy nie powinnaś znajdować się w tej chwili w bibliotece? – zapytał Akkarin.

Rozszerzyła oczy, jakby dopiero zdała sobie sprawę z obecności pozostałych magów na dachu.

- Tak, Wielki Mistrzu – powiedziała pełnym napięcia głosem, odwróciła się i szybko zniknęła za drzwiami.

Syn Rothena wymamrotał przeprosiny, widząc niezadowolenie Wielkiego Mistrza i podążył za nią.

Akkarin zwrócił się na powrót do nich. Na pozór jego oblicze było spokojne, ale Lorlen widział oznaki gniewu w sposobie, w jaki zaciskał usta.

- Twój syn wyraża zbyt duże zainteresowanie moją nowicjuszką – powiedział chłodno do Rothena.

Nie uszło uwadze Lorlena, że położył nacisk na słowo_ moją_. Prawdopodobnie chciał przypomnieć magowi, dlaczego Sonea znalazła się pod jego opieką.

- Zaprzyjaźnili się, zanim…

- Nie wyglądało na to, by Sonea miała ochotę kontynuować znajomość – przerwał Akkarin.

Lorlen uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, słysząc tak ostry ton jego głosu.

- Ona zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie powinna. Przez ciebie – powiedział Rothen i zaraz skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę, jak gniewnie zabrzmiały jego słowa.

Spojrzał niepewnie na Akkarina, ale twarz czarnego maga była niewzruszona.

- Porozmawiaj z synem.

Rothen skrzywił się ponownie.

- Dorrien nic nie wie. Nie wie, że nie powinien zabiegać się o uwagę Sonei – wytłumaczył z żalem głosie.

Lorlen poczuł współczucie. Doskonale pamiętał rozmowę z Rothenem na ten temat. Jego zdaniem próba odwiedzenia syna od jakiegokolwiek pomysłu, tylko zmobilizuje go do dalszych starań.

Akkarin spojrzał na Lorlena z zainteresowaniem.

- Na ile czasu przyjechał Dorrien? – zwrócił się po chwili do Alchemika.

- Na trzy dni.

- A więc dobrze. W takim razie to ja postaram się, żeby Sonea była zajęta przez ten czas - stwierdził chłodno Akkarin.

- Jeśli coś jej zrobisz… - powiedział Rothen łamiącym się głosem.

- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś, Rothenie? O czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? – spytał ostro Akkarin, nie spuszczając wzroku z Alchemika.

Rothen otworzył usta, jakby miał coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się pod nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem czarnego maga.

- Czego dokładnie uczysz Soneę? – zapytał po chwili podejrzliwie.

- Sztuk wojennych – odpowiedział Akkarin, a jego oblicze nieco złagodniało.

- Po co?

Lorlen nastawił uszu sam zainteresowany tematem, ale Akkarin tylko uśmiechnął się lekko rozbawiony, następnie zwrócił głowę ku przestrzeni, która rozciągała się ponad ziemiami Gildii. Widząc zmarszczkę między jego brwiami, Lorlen zrozumiał, że zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią, niestety Rothen nie był tak domyślny i uznał milczenie Wielkiego Mistrza za lekceważenie.

- Jeśli dowiem się, że zmuszasz ją do uczestniczenia w twoich brudnych rytuałach… Sonea może wydaje się silna i potrafi się poświęcić, ale jeśli ją skrzywdziłeś, jeśli dotknąłeś w jakikolwiek sposób, to… to… - zagroził mag.

- To? – Wielki Mistrz wbił w niego drapieżne spojrzenie, od którego nawet Lorlen poczuł ciarki na plecach. Widocznie Akkarin postanowił im przypomnieć, co jest stawką.

Starszy mag znów wyglądał na przestraszonego i zagubionego.

- To nie będę czuł się w obowiązku dłużej trzymać twego sekretu w tajemnicy – powiedział cicho.

Lorlen jęknął w duchu, przeklinając nierozsądek Rothena, ale Akkarin go zaskoczył.

- Sonea jest przy mnie bezpieczna – zwrócił się do Rothena. – Możesz już odejść.

Starszy mag wyglądał, jakby poczuł ulgę, ukłonił się i wycofał natychmiast.

Wielki Mistrz odprowadzał go zamyślonym spojrzeniem.

- Muszę iść. Do widzenia, Administratorze – powiedział niespodziewanie.

- A sprawa, o której chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał zaskoczony Lorlen.

- To może zaczekać – mruknął i oddalił się szybkim krokiem, zostawiając Lorlena samego.


	9. Chapter 8

Sonea schodziła z dachu Uniwersytetu jak we śnie. Właściwie czuła się, jakby ugrzęzła w nocnym koszmarze, bo nie można było nazwać tego inaczej jak koszmarem - spotkać się w takich okolicznościach z Akkarinem, gdy dopiero co spędziła z nim wczorajszą noc. Dlaczego musiała natknąć się na niego akurat przy osobach, które przenigdy nie powinny znaleźć się na raz w tym samym miejscu? I jeszcze ten głupi kwiatek…

Dlaczego Dorrien musiał zabrać ją właśnie na dach Uniwersytetu? Dlaczego musiała wracać ścieżką jak reszta nowicjuszy? Gdyby poszła inną drogą, chociażby przez las, może nie spotkałaby go w ogóle.

Po zajęciach z zielarstwa została trochę dłużej, chcąc upewnić się, czy dobrze zrozumiała zastosowanie jednej z roślin. Wszyscy nowicjusze dawno znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku, gdy podjęła wędrówkę ścieżką w stronę Uniwersytetu. Znajdowała się w połowie drogi, kiedy ktoś zawołał ją po imieniu. Zaskoczona rozpoznała głos Dorriena.

Rozejrzała się dookoła, poszukując właściciela. Mag w zielonych szatach oderwał się od kolorowej grupki ludzi i podszedł do niej z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Dorrien, co ty tu robisz? – zapytała, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Soneo. – Wziął z jej ręki kuferek, w którym przechowywała notatki. Była tak zaskoczona, że nawet nie pomyślała, żeby zaprotestować. - Przyjechałem tylko na trzy dni. Muszę poradzić się Mistrzyni Vinary co do nietypowej dolegliwości jednej z wieśniaczek i uzupełnić braki w lekarstwach - wytłumaczył. – A przy okazji mam sposobność odwiedzić przyjaciół. – Mrugnął do niej.

Przywołała na usta uśmiech i ruszyła dalej ścieżką.

- Co u Rothena? – spytała, korzystając z okazji.

- Jeszcze nie widziałem się z nim odkąd przyjechałem. Ale wydaje mi się, że ty powinnaś wiedzieć lepiej. W końcu to ja mieszkam na drugim końcu Kyralii.

- Ostatnio z nim rozmawiałam, ale krótko – powiedziała, żałując już, że podjęła ten temat.

- Skarżył się, że nie masz czasu na nic poza nauką. Wielki Mistrz musi być bardzo ambitny.

Serce zabiło jej mocniej na wspomnienie Akkarina. Pokręciła głową.

- Zapomniałem już jak ładne są ogrody Gildii – zaśmiał się w głos, rozglądając dookoła.

Uśmiechnęła się - tym razem szczerze, bo rzeczywiście znajdowali się w ładnym zakątku. Zewsząd otaczały ich pnącza oblepione ogromnymi niebieskimi kwiatami. Dorrien musiał czasem tęsknić za Gildią.

Stanęła jak wryta, gdy jakiś przedmiot zawisł w powietrzu tuż przed nią. Podejrzliwie spojrzała na niebieski kwiat.

Dorrien najwyraźniej czekał, aż po niego sięgnie. Podczas rozmowy zakiełkowała w niej nadzieja, że przyjaciel wyzbył się romantycznych myśli względem niej, jednak przed oczami miała dowód, że jest inaczej.

Poczuła, że wina, jak kamień ciąży jej na żołądku. Jednak przy Dorrienie nigdy nie czuła się tak jak przy Akkarinie i nie mogła nic na to poradzić, że co chwila wracała myślami do niego i ich pocałunków.

- Wiesz, że hasynty kwitną tylko tydzień, właśnie o tej porze roku? – zapytał.

Pokręciła głową. Nie wiedziała nawet, że ten kwiat tak się nazywa.

Niechętnie zacisnęła dłoń na łodydze.

- Au… - syknęła. Kwiat miał kolce.

- Pokaż – Młody mag sięgnął do jej nadgarstka.

- Nie. Już wszystko w porządku. – Pokazała wyleczoną rękę i ostrożniej objęła roślinę, zastanawiając się gdzie ją ukryć.

Z żalem uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma gdzie. Jej szata nie miała tak dużych kieszeni, a kuferek znajdował się w rękach Uzdrowiciela. Dorrienowi na pewno zrobiłoby się przykro, gdyby go po prostu _zgubiła_.

Dlaczego akurat wszyscy zdecydowali się nią interesować akurat, gdy pragnęła spokoju i nie mogła oderwać myśli od Akkarina? Najpierw Seno zaprosił ją na wyścigi konne w dzień wolny, a teraz pojawił się jeszcze Dorrien.

- Chodź. – Młody mag niespodziewanie pociągnął ją za rękę. – Chcę cię zabrać w jedno miejsce.

- Nie mogę. Powinnam się uczyć. – Próbowała wyrwać dłoń.

- Daj spokój. Przyda ci się chwila wytchnienia - powiedział. - Nie wypuszczę cię dopóki nie dowiem się co u ciebie – dodał, zauważając jej wahanie.

Po chwili namysłu uznała, że będzie lepiej, jeśli z nim porozmawia. A potem będzie musiała dać mu w jakiś sposób znać, że jest nim zainteresowana tylko jako przyjacielem. Ruszyła za nim, ale zabrała rękę, udając zainteresowanie rośliną, którą jej podarował.

Zanim spostrzegła, że przeszli przez ogromne wrota Uniwersytetu, zreferowała mu wszystko, czego ostatnio uczyła się na zajęciach. Obawiała się, że jest to jedyny bezpieczny temat.

Dorrien zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Podążyła za nim coraz bardziej zaniepokojona. Jeśli Akkarin zobaczy ją teraz z kwiatkiem w ręku… W zasadzie nie robiła nic złego. Więc dlaczego czuła się z tym źle?

- Gdzie idziemy? – zapytała w końcu.

- Zaufaj mi – zaśmiał się.

Może chciał ją zabrać do biblioteki?

Poczuła się przytłoczona spojrzeniami mijających ich magów i natychmiast pożałowała, że jednak nie wyrzuciła kwiatka. Zacisnęła mocniej pięść, świadomie przyjmując ból kolców przebijających skórę.

Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że jednak nie idą do biblioteki, ale za to na ostatnim piętrze Uniwersytetu zawsze kręciło się mniej ludzi. Przyjaciel przystanął przy przejściu prowadzącym na dach.

- Nie idę tam – jęknęła, kiedy położył dłoń na klamce i drzwi się uchyliły.

- Nie chcesz się dowiedzieć co u mnie? – zapytał z udawanym żalem w głosie.

- Oczywiście, że chcę. Ale teraz muszę wracać do nauki.

- A jak chcesz się uczyć bez notatek? – zapytał, wymachując kuferkiem.

- Oddaj – wyciągnęła dłoń.

- Jeśli chcesz to odzyskać, musisz mi zaufać.

Zagrodził jej drogę i postąpił krok na przód, tak, że musiała wejść na schody, by nie znalazł się zbyt blisko. Zrobił następny krok w jej stronę, zmuszając ją do wejścia na kolejny schodek.

- Dorrien – powiedziała błagalnym tonem.

Nie miała ochoty na takie żarty.

- Nic z tego.

Wystraszona, że Dorrien wpadnie na pomysł, by ją pocałować, spojrzała ku szczytowi schodów. Nie miała innego wyjścia jak wejść na górę.

Gdy tylko znalazła się na płaskiej powierzchni dachu, odwróciła się do maga, który właśnie wyłaniał się zza drzwi.

- Widzisz, przyszłam tu, jak chciałeś – powiedziała, czując lekkie poirytowanie. - Teraz możesz mi oddać już moje notatki.

Miała zamiar wymknąć się bez kuferka, jeśli mag nadal będzie się z nią droczył. Wyciągnęła dłoń, ale Dorrien z uśmiechem uniósł pudełko ponad głowę.

- Nie, bo mi uciekniesz – zaśmiał się.

Nawet nie wiesz, jaką mam ochotę, pomyślała i zmrużyła oczy ostrzegawczo.

- Wszyscy nowicjusze marzą, żeby zdobyć wstęp na dach Uniwersytetu i zabrać tu dziewczynę na oglądanie zachodu słońca. - Wyszczerzył do niej zęby w łobuzerskim uśmiechu. - A ty masz to szczęście, że jesteś tu ze mną po raz drugi.

Nie mogła się nie roześmiać.

- Widziałaś kiedyś zachód słońca nad całym miastem?

- Ale do zachodu została co najmniej godzina – jęknęła, przerażona wiedzą, że Dorrien ma zamiar zatrzymać ją tu tak długo.

- A myślałaś, że wypuszczę cię wcześniej? – zapytał młody Uzdrowiciel z jeszcze większym rozbawieniem.

- Dorrien. - Usłyszała ostry ton głosu gdzieś niedaleko.

_Rothen?_

Odwróciła się zaskoczona i utonęła w oczach Akkarina. Serce zaczęło jej bić jak szalone. Jego czarne spojrzenie od razu przywołało wspomnienia. Na myśl o chwili rozkoszy, którą razem zaznali, poczuła dreszcz, który wolno rozlał się po jej wnętrzu od brzucha aż po koniuszki palców.

Nabrała powietrza, usiłując się opanować. Co on tu robił? Kątem oka zarejestrowała obok byłego mentora i Lorlena.

Wiedziała, że musi coś powiedzieć, zanim inni zauważą jej zmieszanie, ale w głowie miała pustkę.

- Czy nie powinnaś znajdować się w tej chwili w bibliotece? – zapytał Akkarin.

Poczuła ulgę, że podjął decyzję za nią.

Spojrzała na Rothena. Były mentor przyglądał się jej z niepokojem. Dlaczego się tu znajdował? Razem z Akkarinem… Pragnęła zapytać o to czarnego maga, ale wiedziała, że nie może.

Zmusiła się, by coś odpowiedzieć, teraz nawet nie bardzo mogła sobie przypomnieć co, i czym prędzej uciekła.

Doszła do połowy korytarza zanim ją dogonił.

- To było niezręczne – powiedział cicho Dorrien.

Nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić.

- Wielki Mistrz wydaje się nieco zaborczy w stosunku do ciebie.

Przystanęła oniemiała i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Akkarin zaborczy? Czy Dorrien zauważył w zachowaniu Akkarina coś, co ona przeoczyła?

Jeszcze raz wróciła myślami do momentu, gdy spoglądali na siebie na dachu. Wydawał się jej taki niewzruszony, podczas gdy ona walczyła z całych sił, by nie pokazać po sobie uczuć, które się wręcz z niej wylewały.

Dwa lata… Nie wytrzyma dwóch lat obok niego i bez niego. Szybciej on zapomni o niej, jeśli już nie zapomniał. Nie był w ogóle zazdrosny, gdy zobaczył ją z Dorrienem. A przecież musiał się domyślić zamiarów Uzdrowiciela. Nie pokazał po sobie nawet niezadowolenia. Jakby to go w ogóle nie obchodziło.

Skrzywiła się z bólu. Jednak Dorrien musiał odebrać to inaczej, bo na jego twarzy pojawiło się współczucie.

- Jest bardzo wymagający, prawda?

Skinęła głową, mając nadzieję, że to zniechęci Dorriena do dalszych pytań. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z nim o Akkarinie.

- I chyba niezbyt przyjemny w obyciu? – zapytał po chwili.

- Muszę iść do biblioteki – przypomniała zamiast odpowiedzieć i obrała nowy kierunek.

- Pójdę z tobą. – Krzyknął za nią, a po chwili znajdował się znów obok. - Też muszę zajrzeć do paru książek. U mnie na wsi brakuje fachowej literatury – zaśmiał się, ale ona nie potrafiła się uśmiechnąć.

Wolałaby, żeby Dorrien zostawił ją samą, ale mogła mu tego powiedzieć, nie tłumacząc dlaczego. A na to nie miała siły.

Razem dotarli do biblioteki. Usiadła przy najbliższym biurku, zatopiona w myślach.

- Musieli omawiać coś niemiłego. Tata wydawał się spięty – stwierdził Dorrien, mylnie oceniając jej zdenerwowanie.

Pokiwała głową.

Dlaczego Akkarin zabrał Rothena na dach Uniwersytetu? Po strachu, który zauważyła na twarzy byłego mentora, uznała, że Dorrien ma rację – rozmowa nie mogła być przyjemna. Pewnie Akkarin postanowił przypomnieć Rothenowi o zakazie rozmawiania z Soneą. Dlaczego akurat teraz?

Poczuła, jak rośnie w niej gniew na Akkarina. Powinien mu powiedzieć prawdę, a nie go zastraszać. Musiała go znaleźć jak najszybciej.

Podniosła się, zastanawiając się, jaką wymówkę wymyślić przyjacielowi. Dorian skrzywił się, zerkając przez ramię. Jakimś sposobem wiedziała, o kogo chodzi.

Szedł zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku biblioteki dla magów. Jego postawa jak zwykle robiła imponujące wrażenie na obecnych magach, bo w ciszy ale z szacunkiem usuwali się mu z drogi.

Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiała, ale wszyscy musieli podświadomie wyczuwać jego potęgę. Jego przenikliwe spojrzenia wzmacniały jeszcze bardziej aurę tajemnicy, która go otaczała.

Był tak inny ostatniej nocy, gdy się kochali. Sonea poczuła łaskotanie w brzuchu. Kiedyś nie uwierzyłaby, że może być taki czuły. Kiedyś w ogóle nie pomyślałaby o nim w ten sposób.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę. Nie zatrzymał się - nie pojawił się tu z jej powodu. Oczywiście, że nie.

Poczuła, że gniew wraca.

Skierowała kroki ku bibliotece magów, w której zniknął. Przystanęła za drzwiami na chwilę, zastanawiając się, gdzie się podział, po czym zagłębiła się w mroczne przejścia między regałami. Zmieniła kierunek, gdy spostrzegła przed sobą Mistrza Jullena. Choć zdarzało się jej czasem pojawić samej w części biblioteki niedostępnej dla nowicjuszy, starszy mag nigdy nie wyzbył się niezadowolenia z tego powodu.

Maga w czarnych szatach nie było nigdzie widać.

Może powinna sprawdzić magazyn? Było to jedyne odosobnione pomieszczenie.

Wnętrze magazynu wyglądało tak, jak je zapamiętała. Pod ścianą stały szafy i skrzynie, ale pomiędzy regałami znajdował się też niewielki stół. Akkarin siedział na krześle obok, a całą uwagę poświęcał książce, którą przewracał w dłoniach.

Uniósł głowę, gdy stanęła przed nim. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy, a ciemne oczy przewiercały ją na wylot.

- Dlaczego rozmawiałeś z Rothenem? – zapytała stanowczo.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przeniósł spojrzenie na drzwi.

Skrzypnięcie podłogi było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, zanim zza futryny wyjrzała podejrzliwa twarz bibliotekarza.

- Wielki Mistrz? – Usłyszała zaskoczony głos Jullena. - Myślałem, że… - Odchrząknął zmieszany. – Myślałem, że Sonea potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

- Dziękuję za dobre chęci, Mistrzu Jullenie, ale sam potrafię zadbać o swoją nowicjuszkę – powiedział gładko Akkarin.

Gdyby nie była tak na niego zła, uznałaby jego uwagę za zabawną.

- Oczywiście, Wielki Mistrzu. – Skłonił się Jullen.

Mogła się założyć, że bibliotekarz przyszedł po to, by sprawdzić, co ona tu robi i wyprosić ją z magazynu.

- Jeszcze jedno, Mistrzu Jullenie. Niech nikt mi nie przeszkadza – dodał Akkarin.

Gdy była pewna, że bibliotekarz odszedł na dobre, odwróciła się z powrotem do maga. Była tak zajęta sprawdzaniem, czy Jullen już poszedł, że nie zauważyła, kiedy Akkarin wstał i zbliżył się do niej. Musiała unieść głowę, by widzieć jego twarz.

- Dlaczego straszysz go jeszcze bardziej? – zapytała ciszej, ale postarała się, by w jej głosie nadal pobrzmiewał gniew. – Rothen i tak zamartwia się już wystarczająco mocno.

Chciała, żeby wiedział, iż nie popiera jego zachowania. Kiedyś przenigdy nie pozwoliłaby na to sobie, teraz… Teraz miała prawo przynajmniej czuć złość.

Odłożył książkę na stół.

- To on poprosił mnie o rozmowę – powiedział, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

Zamrugała.

- Co chciał?

Pokręcił głową, po chwili jego uwaga przeniosła się na kwiat, który nadal trzymała w dłoni. Dotarło do niej, że nieświadomie zaciskała palce na łodydze tak mocno, aż pobielały jej kostki.

Akkarin skierował na nią pytające spojrzenie.

Chyba nie pomyślał, że… Pomyślał? Akkarin był zazdrosny?

Ostrożnie objął jej nadgarstek.

Rozwarła pięść i kwiat zniknął za sprawą Akkarina. Z zaskoczeniem przyjrzała się krwi, wypływającej z drobnych ranek, które zostawiły po sobie kolce. Poczuła łaskotanie, gdy przesunął palcami po wnętrzu jej dłoni i wcale nie była pewna, czy swędzenie skóry było spowodowane tylko uzdrawiającą mocą, którą wysłał. Zamknęła oczy, bo jego dotyk koił ból w dłoni i potęgował ten inny – w sercu.

Odgarnął pojedynczy kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy, jego palce musnęły linię jej szczęki i powędrowały pod podbródek. Delikatnie uniósł jej głowę. Otworzyła oczy i natychmiast zamknęła, czując usta Akkarina na swoich.

Jej stopy uniosły się na chwilę nad ziemię. Nie odrywając od niej ust, posadził ją na stole i naparł na nią jeszcze bardziej. Westchnęła zadowolona z ukojenia, jakie niósł ze sobą jego pocałunek.

- Ciszej – szepnął. – Ktoś może nas usłyszeć.

Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc pouczający ton jego głosu. Powoli obcałował kąciki jej ust. Wplotła palce w szatę na jego piersi i przyciągnęła go bliżej, rozchyliła lekko wargi, pragnąc więcej.

Czuła, jak znika z niej całe napięcie, które opanowało jej ciało na dachu Uniwersytetu, a być może nawet jeszcze wcześniej.

- Wielki Mistrz prosił, żeby nie przeszkadzać. – Usłyszeli odległy głos Jullena.

Akkarin oderwał się od niej w pośpiechu. Z tęsknotą spojrzała na jego usta.

- Nie mam zamiaru przeszkadzać – odburknął ktoś inny.

Sonea znała ten głos, ale nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, do którego z magów należy.

Nagle zakręciło się jej w głowie – to Akkarin jednym płynnym ruchem zsunął ją ze stołu i pchnął na najbliższe krzesło. Chwilę później na stole przed nią pojawiła się książka, z którą go zastała.

Akkarin wyprostował się i odwrócił plecami do drzwi. Widocznie on też potrzebował chwili, żeby się opanować.

Szybko otworzyła księgę w zaznaczonym luźną kartką miejscu i wlepiła w nią niewidzące spojrzenie. Usłyszała kroki, a następnie kątem oka zauważyła fioletowy kolor szat. Serce zaczęło bić jej jeszcze mocniej. Gdyby nie Mistrz Jullen, zapewne nie zauważyliby maga na czas.

- Dobry wieczór, Wielki Mistrzu.

Szaty Akkarina zaszeleściły, gdy odwracał się do przybysza.

- Mistrzu Sarrinie - powiedział całkowicie opanowanym głosem.

Zerknęła na maga i napotkała jego zainteresowane spojrzenie. Zza sylwetki Akkarina, starał się zobaczyć, czego uczy się nowicjuszka. Opuściła głowę, koncentrując się na wolumenie.

Dotknęła świstka papieru zasłaniającego stronę, którą właśnie powinna studiować i od razu rozpoznała księgę. To ją wyciągnęła z szafy z najbardziej cennymi zbiorami Gildii, kiedy szukała planów Uniwersytetu, a przed oczami miała właśnie kartkę z mapą podziemnych przejść.

Zwinęła ją w rulon i zacisnęła na niej dłoń, ale wiedziała, że sama książka wcale nie jest lepsza. Mag mógł się zdziwić, dlaczego Wielki Mistrz dał jej do czytania fragmenty tekstu, które równie dobrze mogła znaleźć w bibliotece nowicjuszy.

Mistrz Sarrin zmarszczył brwi, gdy jego wzrok padł na kwiat, który zapomniany leżał na środku stołu. Niebieski hasynt był zwiędnięty i wyglądał żałośnie, ale starszy mag podejrzliwie spojrzał na Wielkiego Mistrza.

Również zerknęła na Akkarina. Jego twarz wyrażała nieskrywane pobłażanie dla maga. Sarrin zastanawiał się, czy dostała kwiat od Wielkiego Mistrza? Nawet gdyby to było bezpieczne, nie podejrzewałaby Akkarina o tak romantyczne gesty. Uderzyła w nią fala gorąca i była wdzięczna, że Alchemik na nią nie patrzy. Nachyliła się ponownie nad księgą.

Sarrin odchrząknął i zwrócił się ku regałowi z księgami.

- Soneo, możesz już iść – oznajmił niespodziewanie Akkarin.

Nie trzeba było jej dwa razy powtarzać. Ukłoniła się magom i czym prędzej wyszła.

To było niebezpieczne, pomyślała, ale teraz gdy znalazła się ponownie w bibliotece nowicjuszy, zaczynała czuć rozbawienie, myśląc o tym, że prawie zostali przyłapani.

Dorrien... Oczy maga w zielonych szatach rozbłysły na jej widok. Prawie o nim zapomniała.

- Myślałem, że już nigdy nie wrócisz – powiedział, odsuwając dla niej krzesło.

Poczuła znów ukłucie winy. Usiadła z westchnieniem.

- Co to? – Dorrien wskazał na kartkę, którą trzymała w dłoni.

Skrzywiła się, zauważając jak bardzo pogniotła plany podziemi. I pomyśleć, że wyniosłam je nieświadomie, a kiedyś musiałam się tak bardzo nastarać, żeby do nich zajrzeć.

Wygładziła ręką papier.

- Wyglądają jak plany Uniwersytetu. Ach, jakie dokładne. – Młody mag wskazał palcem jakiś punkt na mapie. - Czy to nie są słynne tajne przejścia? - Spojrzał na nią z podekscytowaniem.

Zganiła się w myślach za brak ostrożności.

- Skąd to masz? – zapytał.

Wyrwała mu kartkę.

- Musiałam wziąć przez przypadek. Powinnam to oddać Wielkiemu Mistrzowi – powiedziała, podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Poczekaj. – Złapał ją za przedramię. - Można byłoby je najpierw skopiować.

- Zanim zauważy ich brak – dokończyła, jakby nie dosłyszała tego, co powiedział.

Uśmiechnął się trochę rozczarowany, ale skinął głową.

Miała nadzieję, że Akkarin jeszcze nie poszedł.

Mistrz Jullen zerknął na nią przelotnie, kiedy znów pojawiła się w bibliotece magów. Tym razem nie miała problemów ze znalezieniem Akkarina. Stał przed drzwiami do magazynu zajęty rozmową z Sarriniem.

Podeszła do niego, gdy Alchemik w końcu się oddalił.

- Twoje plany podziemnych przejść – powiedziała, oddając pogniecioną kartkę.

Po drobnej interwencji Akkarina plany wyglądały znów jak nowe.

- Czemu odnoszę wrażenie, że już to kiedyś widziałaś? – zapytał lekko rozbawiony.

Uśmiechnęła się, przypatrując się kartce, w jego dłoni.

- Soneo – powiedział cicho.

Uniosła głowę, zauważając, że jego głos przybrał poważny ton. Rozejrzał się przezornie dookoła.

- To było nieprzemyślane z mojej strony.

- Wiem. – Nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Akkarin uniósł brew.

Opuściła głowę, próbując ukryć uśmiech i udała się do wyjścia.

Jeśli Akkarin potrafił czasami zachować się nierozsądnie, może te dwa lata nie będą takie trudne do zniesienia, pomyślała czując się lżej na duchu. Po prostu będzie musiała się postarać, by o niej nie zapomniał.


	10. Chapter 9

Sonea obserwowała, jak Takan rozstawia na stole różne potrawy o coraz to bardziej skomplikowanych nazwach. Musiała przyznać, że sługa Akkarina ostatnio przechodził samego siebie w gotowaniu. Specjały, które przyrządzał z obiadu na obiad stawały się coraz bardziej wyrafinowane.

Nałożyła sobie wszystkiego po trochu i zerknęła na maga siedzącego naprzeciwko. Talerz Akkarina nadal był pusty, a on sam wydawał się pogrążony w myślach. Twarz miał bladą i ciemne sińce pojawiły się pod jego oczami.

- Wiadomo coś o szpiegu? – zapytała.

- Nie – odparł krótko, nie mając zamiaru rozwijać tego tematu, ale wyrwany z zamyślenia sięgnął po widelec i zaczął wybierać smakołyki z dań na stole.

Podczas posiłku wypytał ją o ostatnie postępy w nauce. Nie wyzbył się tego zwyczaju, pomimo że odkąd została jego nowicjuszką, zmieniło się tak wiele. Przypuszczała, że chciał w ten sposób przypomnieć jej o roli, którą nad nią sprawował. Zirytowana pytaniami, odpowiadała niechętnie, więc w końcu umilkł i jedli dalej w milczeniu.

Odłożyła widelec, nagle świadoma ciszy po drugiej stronie stołu. Już od dłuższego czasu nie słyszała brzdękania sztućców, które powinno towarzyszyć jedzeniu.

Uniosła głowę. Akkarin siedział z podbródkiem opartym na dłoni i wpatrywał się w nią czarnymi oczami.

W głębi jego błyszczących oczu odbijała się jej nieruchoma sylwetka. Natychmiast zalała ją fala uczuć, które starała się dusić w sobie, bo za bardzo bolały. Poddała się im, nie mając siły walczyć z mocą jego spojrzenia.

Trwali tak dłuższy czas, aż zauważyła, że coś się zmieniło, gdy w jego oczach błysnęły iskierki rozbawienia, a na jego ustach pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech.

Opuściła wzrok nagle speszona.

Ostatnio zdarzało się to nader często. Budziła się nagle z zamyślenia, uświadamiając sobie, że stoi nieruchomo ze wzrokiem utkwionym w twarzy Akkarina.

Pewnego razu pod wpływem impulsu postanowiła go pocałować. Odsunął się zanim zbliżyła się na tyle, by móc go dotknąć. Więcej nie próbowała, wiedząc, że napotka ścianę chłodu i niedostępności.

Mijał dzień za dniem, dni przechodziły w tygodnie i zaczynała tracić nadzieję, że coś się zmieni. Może z jego strony było to tylko pożądanie, a z tym było łatwiej walczyć niż z gwałtownymi uczuciami, które ona żywiła do niego.

Akkarin nie zmienił również zdania w sprawie jej pomocy w walce ze szpiegiem. Na początku upierała się, by znów zabierał ją ze sobą do Slumsów, ale zawsze odmawiał stanowczo. Zrezygnowała z naciskania, gdy zauważyła, że przestał jej mówić, o swoich planach. Na powrót stawał się odległy, a jego tajemnice - wyłącznie jego tajemnicami.

Sięgnęła ponownie po widelec, choć nadal miała wrażenie, że Akkarin się jej przygląda, jednak gdy uniosła głowę, zauważyła, że wzrok ma utkwiony w ścianę za nią. Przez dłuższy czas trwał nieruchomo.

_Znowu następne tajemnicze spotkanie? _Westchnęła.

- Będziemy mieć gościa – powiedział, zerkając na drzwi jadalni.

Nie czekała długo, gdy w przedpokoju rozległy się kroki, a następnie w drzwiach pojawiła się postać w niebieskiej szacie.

- Administratorze – powiedziała z lekko ściśniętym gardłem, nie wiedząc czego oczekiwać.

Lorlen powitał ich, nie ruszając się od drzwi, ale za to uważnie omiatając wzrokiem pomieszczenie.

- Dołącz do nas, Lorlenie. – Akkarin wskazał krzesło.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Może powinienem przyjść później? – zapytał Administrator.

- Usiądź – powiedział Akkarin tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Widać było, że Lorlen przez chwilę się zastanawiał, zanim zasiadł we wskazanym miejscu przy stole. Podskoczył w krześle, gdy niespodziewanie po jego prawicy pojawiła się postać służącego z tacą.

Takan zręcznie ułożył zastawę przed nowoprzybyłym, postawił obok wypełniony winem kielich, a następnie jeszcze raz opisał potrawy, które pozostały na stole.

- Dziękuję, Takanie – mruknął Akkarin. – Co byś poleciła Administratorowi, Soneo?

Zmrużyła oczy, nie śmiąc jednak spojrzeć na czarnego maga. Starała się unikać konfrontacji z Akkarinem przy innych z obawy, że ktoś zauważy w jej twarzy coś, czego nie powinno tam być.

- Kieszonki nadziewane mięsem harreli są wyśmienite – powiedziała, uśmiechając się lekko do Lorlena.

- Dziękuję, ale już jadłem – odparł Administrator.

Zrobiło się jej przykro, ale zaraz musiała powstrzymywać się od uśmiechu, gdy zauważyła rękę odzianą w czerń sięgającą po przysmaki, które wskazała. Przytknęła do ust kielich z winem i pociągnęła długi łyk słodkiego trunku.

Przy stole zapadła niezręczna cisza. Choć na dobre straciła już apetyt, zmusiła się, by zjeść wszystko, co wcześniej nałożyła na talerz. Dopiła wino w dwóch łykach i podniosła się z miejsca.

- Czy mogę odejść, Wielki Mistrzu? – zapytała.

- Nie – odparł Akkarin.

Wbiła w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie, jednocześnie nie umknęło jej uwadze, podobne zdumienie, które przemknęło przez twarz Lorlena.

- Takan przygotował jeszcze deser – Akkarin wytłumaczył po chwili.

Opadła z powrotem na krzesło, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, dlaczego zatrzymał ją przy stole. Lorlen również nie wydawał się z tego powodu zadowolony. Może Akkarin w ten sposób chciał uniknąć pytań, które padłyby z ust Administratora, gdyby zostali sami.

Wbiła wzrok w deser, który Takan postawił przed nią. Grubo krojone kawałki jej ulubionych owoców były zapieczone w cieście i polane gęstym, pachnącym waniliną syropem. Szkoda, że straciła apetyt.

Coraz bardziej męczyła ją ponura cisza przy stole. Akkarin przyglądał się Lorlenowi, stukając palcem w nóżkę od kieliszka. Niewykluczone, że magowie prowadzili cichą konwersację.

- Wobec tego… - Akkarin oparł się wygodniej na krześle. – Kapitan Barran chce pomocy Gildii przy sprawie podpaleń w Slumsach?

Nastawiła uszu.

- Zapewne znasz już odpowiedź – mruknął Lorlen.

- Niestety nie. – Akkarin uśmiechnął się lekko. - Parę spraw wymagało ostatnio mojej uwagi i tej nie mogłem śledzić w zadowalającym mnie stopniu.

Lorlen westchnął, spoglądając na błyszczący na palcu pierścień. Zerknął nagle na Soneę, więc natychmiast uciekła wzrokiem.

- Barran chciał tylko, żebym sprawdził, czy ma to jakiś związek z poprzednimi morderstwami w Slumsach.

- Sądzisz, że związek istnieje?

Podniosła głowę, zaniepokojona przedłużającym się milczeniem Administratora.

- Szczątki są niewątpliwie ludzkie, jednak stopień ich spalenia tak znaczny, że trudno cokolwiek stwierdzić jednoznacznie – odezwał się w końcu Lorlen. - Nie wiem, czy ci ludzie zginęli w ogniu, czy też ktoś starał się zamaskować ślady tak, by ukryć tak liczne morderstwo.

Z urywków informacji podanych przez Administratora wywnioskowała, że w Slumsach doszło do podpalenia dwóch budynków, w których po ugaszeniu pożaru znaleziono ciała ofiar.

- Ilu zginęło? – zapytał Akkarin.

- W pierwszym – osiem osób, w tym dwójka dzieci. W drugim ponad dziesięć. Może nawet pod dwadzieścia. Barran nie jest pewien.

Wbiła widelczyk w ciasto, aż zazgrzytał nieprzyjemnie o dno salaterki. Jeśli Akkarin był tym zainteresowany, znaczyło to tylko jedno - w te morderstwa zamieszany był Sachakanin, którego szukał. Dlaczego nic jej o tym nie powiedział? Przecież wiedział, że zwracała uwagę na wszystko, co działo się w Slumsach. Tylu Bylców zginęło…

Rozmowa magów zeszła na inne tematy, ale Sonea nie mogła przestać myśleć o ludziach, którzy zginęli.

- Pani Soneo, czy deser nie smakuje? – Usłyszała zmartwiony głos Takana.

- Jest bardzo dobry. Dziękuję, Takanie – odpowiedziała nieco zaskoczona troską służącego.

Powiodła wzrokiem po magach przy stole. Przerwali konwersację, przypatrując się jej badawczo.

Zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co im chodzi i zmieszana nieoczekiwanym zainteresowaniem skupiła się na deserze.

Skrzywiła się na widok przed oczami. Nieświadomie zmaltretowała ciasto na jednolitą obrzydliwą masę. Nic dziwnego, że Takanowi zrobiło się przykro.

- Pójdę już – powiedział Administrator, wstając od stołu.

Akkarin nic nie odpowiedział, ale wyczuła, że jest przychylny decyzji Lorlena.

- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytała, gdy zostali sami.

- Sam nie byłem pewien, aż do teraz, gdy zobaczyłem w umyśle Lorlena zgliszcza budynków. Brutalny sposób na zamaskowanie brutalnej zbrodni. Rośnie w siłę.

- Kto? – Zmarszczyła brwi, nie nadążając.

- Niewolnik.

Na chwilę zabrakło jej tchu. Dobrze się domyśliła. Akkarin uważał, że morderstw dokonał sachakański szpieg.

- Nawet, gdyby to były zwykłe podpalenia, powinieneś był mi powiedzieć. Moja rodzina... Jona i Ranel mieszkają przecież w Slumsach.

Mówiąc to poczuła ukłucie winy, że pomyślała o nich dopiero teraz. Przecież im też mogło grozić niebezpieczeństwo.

- Są bezpieczni – Usłyszała łagodny głos Akkarina.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

- Pytałem.

- Pytałeś? Kogo? – dopytywała się nieco zdezorientowana.

- Złodzieja.

Poczuła jak lód wypełnia jej żołądek.

- Powiedziałeś Złodziejowi, gdzie mieszka moja rodzina? – zapytała, nie kryjąc przerażenia.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie musiałem. Złodziej wiedział. Jest godny zaufania.

Poczuła, że robi się jej słabo.

- Żaden Złodziej nie jest godny zaufania – syknęła gniewnie.

- Ten jest – Akkarin powiedział stanowczo.

Wpatrywała się w niego wyzywająco.

Podniósł się i opierając rękoma o stół nachylił się w jej stronę. Jego spojrzenie pociemniało.

- Wątpisz w moją zdolność oceny ludzi, czy też w siłę przekonywania? – zapytał ostro.

- Po prostu nie wiesz, jak jest w Slumsach – odparła.

- To, że nie urodziłem się tam, nie oznacza, że nie wiem, jak się po nich poruszać. - Wyprostował się. - Twoja rodzina jest na razie bezpieczna, ale z każdym dniem, gdy szpieg pozostaje na wolności może zginąć więcej niewinnych osób – powiedział, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało. - Niepokoi mnie, że niewolnik tak szybko rośnie w siłę.

Ją też to niepokoiło. W tak krótkim czasie zabrał moc od ponad dwudziestu osób.

- Muszę go znaleźć jak najszybciej, zanim stanie się dla mnie za silny – powiedział cicho, jakby do siebie.

Poczuła strach. Ile mocy mógł zyskać w ostatnim czasie Sachakanin?

- To tam znikasz na całe noce? – wyszeptała.

Uniósł brew.

- Tak.

Czekała, aż powie coś więcej.

- Wolałbym, żebyś nie zaczynała tego tematu ponownie – powiedział zanim otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować przeciwko jego samotnym wędrówkom.

- Musisz częściej brać ode mnie moc – powiedziała zrezygnowana.

Skinął głową.

Zbliżyła się do niego z wyciągniętymi przed siebie rękami. Zabrał dłonie, gdy tylko skończyła przesyłać energię.

_A jeśli Sachakanin już przewyższa mocą Akkarina?_

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę. Pragnęła chociaż przez chwilę odnaleźć pocieszenie w jego ramionach.

Cofnął się i nachylił nad stołem, sięgając po kielich z winem.

- Idź na lekcje – powiedział.

Poszła.

Zatrzymała się u podnóża schodów, o mało nie wpadając na służącego.

- Pani Soneo, czy coś się stało?

Zamrugała, bo obraz rozmazywał się jej przed oczami. Na twarzy Takana zauważyła niepokój, który próbował nieumiejętnie zamaskować.

- Wszystko porządku, Takanie.

Dopiero na ścieżce prowadzącej do Uniwersytetu zaczęła przeklinać swój brak opanowania. Nie chciała, by Akkarin wiedział, jak bardzo zabolało ją odrzucenie i wierzyła, że jeśli Takan domyślił się, dlaczego jej oczy błyszczały od łez, nic by mu nie powiedział, jednak czerwony klejnot, który nosił sługa, nie dawał możliwości zachowania jakiejkolwiek prywatności myśli.

Położyła się do łóżka, ale nie mogąc zasnąć, w końcu przebrała się z powrotem w szatę nowicjusza, usiadła przy biurku i pochyliła się nad notatkami z ostatnich lekcji. Przez uchylone drzwi nie dochodziły do niej żadne dźwięki z zastygłej w ponurej ciszy Rezydencji.

Akkarin znów gdzieś zniknął wieczorem i nie pojawił się do tej pory, choć była już głęboka noc. Niepokoiło ją, że mógł właśnie w tej chwili walczyć z Sachakaninem w Slumsach i potrzebować jej wsparcia, podczas gdy ona siedziała bezpiecznie w Rezydencji. Dlaczego tak uparcie odrzucał jej pomoc?

Przestań się zadręczać, rozkazała sobie, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże. Codziennie czekała aż wróci, a on nawet nie poczuwał się do obowiązku, by poinformować, co dokładnie robi całymi nocami.

Usłyszała hałas na dole, coś jakby trzask zamykanych drzwi. W końcu wrócił.

Z westchnieniem zerknęła na koszulę nocną rzuconą niedbale na łóżku. W końcu mogła pójść spać, ale postanowiła jeszcze poczekać, aż Akkarin wejdzie na górę, by mieć pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Jednak jak na złość czarny mag nie śpieszył się, żeby pójść spać. Może to nie Akkarin, tylko Takan narobił na dole tyle hałasu?

Zaniepokojona wyślizgnęła się z pokoju i podeszła do schodów.

Na dole na ścianie, w lekkim świetle rzucanym przez kandelabry na schodach majaczył cień przygarbionej postaci w kapturze. Cień poruszył się, a następnie zniknął ze ściany.

Przykucnęła, by lepiej widzieć.

Serce zamarło jej z przerażenia, gdy w zasięgu jej postrzegania pojawił się odziany w łachmany niski mężczyzna. Sachakański szpieg stał u podnóża schodów i rozglądał się po pogrążonym w mroku salonie. Zauważy ją, jeśli spojrzy w górę.

Wycofała się w pośpiechu do swego pokoju i oddychając szybko, oparła się plecami o zamknięte drzwi. Jak on się tu dostał? Nie było potrzeby zadawać sobie pytania, dlaczego.

_Akkarin, gdzie jesteś? _Potrzebowała go. Nie miała szans w walce z czarnym magiem. Nie posiadała nawet pełni swojej mocy, bo oddała dziś część Akkarinowi.

W nieudanej próbie opanowania strachu, wsłuchała się w odgłosy za drzwiami.

Nic. Tylko złowieszcza cisza.

Nie wiedziała, co robi teraz szpieg. Gdyby wyjrzała z pokoju, mogłaby wpaść prosto na niego.

W panice omiotła wzrokiem pokój. Na własne życzenie zamknęła się w pułapce.

_Akkarin… _Jej pełne przerażenia myśli krążyły wokół nieobecnego w Rezydencji maga. Jeśli Akkarin nie wróci na czas, czarny mag ją znajdzie i zabije.

Pierwszy raz żałowała, że Akkarin nie zrobił jej krwawego klejnotu. Nie mogła wezwać go mentalnie. Szpieg mógłby usłyszeć jej wołanie i zorientować się, że jest sama w Rezydencji. A nawet, jeśli nie był wyczulony na komunikację mentalną, to usłyszeliby ją inni magowie Gildii. Rothen, Lorlen… Zaniepokojeni zapewne przyszliby do Rezydencji, a wtedy Sachakanin mógłby skrzywdzić również ich. Na pewno nie miałby żadnych skrupułów, zabił w końcu tylu ludzi w Slumsach.

Nie mogła liczyć na czyjąkolwiek pomoc.

Zmusiła się, by opanować przerażenie. Myśl, rozkazała sobie, ale nie było nic, co mogłaby zrobić, by wygrać bitwę z czarnym magiem.

_Zawsze jest jakieś rozwiązanie. Myśl!_

Jej wyczulone zmysły zarejestrowały skrzypienie drewnianych stopni. Szpieg wchodził na górę. Jeśli tu wejdzie, odkryje ją. Nie miała wiele czasu.

Gdzie był Akkarin, gdy go potrzebowała? I gdzie zniknął Takan? Takan mógł już nie żyć, jeśli szpieg natknął się na niego na dole Rezydencji.

Nie miała zamiaru czekać, aż niewolnik ją odkryje. Jedynym sposobem, było zaskoczenie Sachakanina. Musiała go oszukać, odwrócić jego uwagę, wtedy może się jej uda…

Starając się zachować ciszę podbiegła do łóżka, ułożyła poduszki jedna za drugą, tak by emitowały kształt śpiącej osoby i nakryła kołdrą.

Potrzebowała jeszcze czegoś ostrego. Omiotła pokój i jej wzrok padł na nożyk do papieru leżący na biurku. Nada się, uznała, nie mając wyboru.

Wróciła do drzwi i oparła się plecami o ścianę tuż obok. Gdy się otworzą, będą ją zasłaniały.

Zgasiła kulę, która dawała tak mało światła, jak to było tylko możliwe i której wcześniej potrzebowała do poruszania się po pokoju. Teraz już mogła tylko czekać.

Jeśli mój plan się nie powiedzie, umrę, pomyślała. Akkarinowi nie udało się w Slumsach to, co zamierzała teraz uczynić. Szpieg był dla niego za szybki, wobec tego jakie ona miała szanse? Prawie żadne. Jednak musiała spróbować.

Klamka opadła i zaraz potem drzwi otworzyły się bezgłośnie. Serce biło jej tak głośno, że obawiała się, że zdradzi jej kryjówkę.

Okłamywała się wciąż mając nadzieję, że Akkarin jednak pojawi się w tej chwili i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Była w tym sama…

Niewolnik zatrzymał się w progu. Przez szparę między drzwiami a futryną widziała zadowolenie malujące się na jego twarzy, gdy spoglądał na łóżko.

Udało się jej go oszukać. Ale na jak długo?

Wejdź jeszcze trochę, zrób jeszcze krok lub dwa, błagała w myślach.

Szpieg ruszył w kierunku łóżka, jakby usłyszał jej prośbę. I ona też skoczyła. Wbiła nożyk po samą rękojeść gdzieś na wysokości szyi i pociągnęła do siebie.

Przez ułamek sekundy dziwiła się, że ciało stawia opór ostrzu, ale już chwilę później zaciskała dłonie dookoła ostrza, które pozostało w jego szyi utkwione zbyt głęboko, by zdołała je wyciągnąć.

Niemy krzyk wykrzywił usta szpiega, gdy sięgnęła po jego moc.

Szybko było po wszystkim. Ciało osunęło się bezwładnie na podłogę, rozpryskując drobinki lepkiej cieczy dookoła.

_Już po wszystkim._

Nogi ugięły się pod Soneą. Powoli osunęła się na podłogę, trąc plecami o ścianę. Jak rażona piorunem obserwowała krew rozlewającą się w czarną kałużę, która powoli obrysowywała ciało martwego niewolnika.

Patrz, co zrobiłaś – zmusiła się, by spojrzeć na zastygłą w grymasie twarz Sachakanina. Cios, który zadała nożykiem do papieru był śmiertelny. Mężczyzna bez znajomości uzdrawiania, nie miał żadnych szans na przeżycie, nawet gdyby nie zabrała jego mocy. Patrz, do czego jesteś zdolna.

_Zabiłby mnie, gdybym ja nie zrobiła tego pierwsza. _

W głowie miała wir przeciwstawnych myśli, ulga mieszała się z poczuciem winy, a zrezygnowanie walczyło o dominację z determinacją.

Poczuła zapach krwi, którą miała na rękach, po czym w żołądku pojawiły się nieprzyjemne sensacje. Przełknęła gorzką ślinę.

Chciała się znaleźć jak najdalej stąd, ale zamiast wyjść z pokoju podeszła do miski z wodą i obmyła ręce. Zauważając smugi krwi na szacie, spojrzała w lustro i wytarła drobinki krwi, które opryskały jej skórę twarzy. Następnie Sonea zrzuciła szatę i przebrała się w koszulę do spania, która akurat leżała pod ręką. Usiadła na łóżku, nie wiedząc co dalej.

Akkarin powinien był już dawno wrócić. Jeśli jeszcze żył…

Strach ogarnął jej serce, na samą myśl, że szpieg mógł zabić Akkarina i przyjść do Rezydencji wyłącznie po to, by rozprawić się z nią.

Mogła to sprawdzić, wołając go mentalnie. Wołając go zaalarmowałaby Gildię.

Poczuła ciarki na samą myśl, że ktoś z magów mógłby pojawić się teraz w Rezydencji i odkryć zakrwawione ciało w jej pokoju.

Takan mógł skontaktować się z Akkarinem, jeśli też nie był martwy. Wystarczyło tylko żeby zeszła na dół i wiedziałaby wszystko. Tylko czy chciała wiedzieć?

Nie miała zamiaru dłużej zostawać w tym pokoju. Skierowała się do pokoju Akkarina.

On żył. Musiał żyć - nie mogło być inaczej. Na pewno zaraz wróci.

Położyła się na łóżku i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę, wdychając jego zapach i walcząc z łzami, które pojawiły się pod ciążącymi powiekami.


	11. Chapter 10

Obudziła się nagle i otworzyła oczy tylko odrobinę, dając im czas na przyzwyczajenie się do światła. Uczucie niepokoju wzrosło, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że nie znajduje się w swoim w pokoju. Była jeszcze noc, nie mogła spać dłużej niż chwilę.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało cicho. Nie była sama.

Znajome czarne oczy przyglądały się jej z powagą. Siedział obok oparty o wezgłowie łoża i… _żył_.

- Akkarin – westchnęła, rzucając się mu w na szyję.

Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, chłonąc jego bliskość. Z wahaniem objął ją w pasie.

Na piersi wyczuwała mocne uderzenia serca, ale czy było to jej serce, czy jego, nie wiedziała. Wszystko zlewało się w jedno.

- Zostawiłeś mnie samą – wyrzuciła z siebie z żalem.

Ulga, która ją przepełniła, sprawiała, że gula w jej gardle puchła coraz bardziej.

- Soneo, nie…

Nie dała mu dokończyć, bo zaraz odnalazła jego usta. Wydawały się chłodne pod jej rozgorączkowanymi wargami.

Spiął się, gdy dotknęła jego nagiej skóry pleców. Nie miała czasu się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie był w pełni ubrany i miał na sobie tylko spodnie, które były częścią stroju, który zakładał do Slumsów.

Całowała go mocno, pragnąc wziąć dla siebie jak najwięcej.

Jego dłonie opadły na jej pośladki, zarysowały linię bioder i powędrowały w górę, unosząc ze sobą jej koszulę, aż natrafiły na jej piersi.

Teraz była prawie naga. Nie miało to znaczenia. Znów znajdowała się w jego objęciach.

Pieścił ją delikatnie, sprawiając, że rozkoszny dreszcz raz po raz przecinał jej ciało. Jego wargi muskały skórę jej szyi, doprowadzając ją do granicy obłędu.

Wplotła dłonie w jego włosy, przyciągnęła jego głowę do siebie i wpiła się gwałtownie w usta, nie chcąc rozstawać się z nimi ani na chwilę.

Odsunął ją od siebie trochę, oddychając szybko.

- Postanowiliśmy inaczej.

Jak mógł tak myśleć po tym, co się stało?

- Ja nic nie postanawiałam – powiedziała, przytulając policzek do jego szyi.

Krew przyjemnie szumiała w jego żyłach.

Wyjął dłonie spod jej koszuli, po czym chwycił ją za ramiona i odsunął tak, żeby móc spojrzeć jej w twarz.

- Powinnaś już iść – powiedział stanowczym tonem, choć jego rozgorączkowane spojrzenie mówiło zupełnie co innego.

Nie poruszyła się, ale on nie miał zamiaru dać się jej zbliżyć do siebie ponownie. Z coraz większym rozgoryczeniem obserwowała, jak jego spojrzenie twardnieje.

W końcu wyrwała się z jego uścisku.

- Myślałam, że nie żyjesz – krzyknęła z wyrzutem. – A ty…

Zabrakło jej słów.

Podniosła się natychmiast i skierowała ku drzwiom. Przyśpieszyła kroku, kiedy usłyszała za sobą ruch. Łzy złośliwie cisnęły się jej do oczu, a ona nie miała zamiaru pokazać mu swojej słabości.

- Panie! – Nagle ciszę Rezydencji przeciął przerażony krzyk Takana.

Wypadła na korytarz, rozglądając się za źródłem głosu. Ulgę, że Takan również uniknął śmierci, zastąpił niepokój, że coś stało się służącemu.

- Stój, Sonea. – zawołał Akkarin.

Słyszała za sobą jego kroki, ale nie zwolniła.

- Sonea!

W tonie głosu Akkarina pobrzmiewało ostrzeżenie i niepokój, ale zanim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, uderzyła w barierę, która wyrosła w połowie korytarza. Dobrze, że nie biegła, zabolałoby mocniej, ale i tak na chwilę zakręciło się jej w głowie.

- Ostrzegałem, żebyś się zatrzymała – Akkarin warknął gniewnie.

Poczuła na ramionach jego dłonie. Mag upewnił się, że nic jej nie stało i pociągnął ją za sobą. Silna tarcza rozciągała się dookoła ich obojga.

Takan stał u szczytu schodów i wpatrywał się w drzwi prowadzące do jej pokoju.

- Zostań tu – powiedział Akkarin, przyglądając się kroplom krwi zastygłym na podłodze tuż przed progiem.

Zrozumiała. Akkarin jeszcze nie wiedział.

_Oczywiście, że nie wiedział._

Wszystko wróciło w jednej chwili: niewolnik, strach przed śmiercią, wrażenie noża wbijającego się w ciało i krew, tyle krwi… a potem jeszcze większy niepokój o Akkarina.

- Szpieg – wyszeptała.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią ze zmarszczonym czołem, po czym wbił wzrok w drzwi i te uchyliły się nieznacznie. Niewielka kula światła rozświetliła wnętrze.

Ciało Sachakanina leżało na podłodze w kałuży krwi, dokładnie tak, jak je zostawiła.

Usłyszała gdzieś obok pełne niedowierzania westchnienie Takana. Akkarin wtargnął do pokoju, omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie i odwrócił się z powrotem do niej.

- Soneo? – wychrypiał.

W dwóch krokach znalazł się przy niej i zamknął ją w objęciach.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi od razu?

Chętnie odpowiedziałaby na to pytanie oraz oznajmiłaby mu parę innych rzeczy, ale ściskał ją tak mocno, że miała problemy z nabraniem powietrza w płuca.

- Co się wydarzyło? Jak on się tu znalazł? – pytał, ale jakby sam siebie.

- Akkarin – wydyszała, wypuszczając ostatnie powietrze.

Zwolnił uścisk i chwycił jej twarz w dłonie. Zanim się odsunął, przyglądał się jej dłuższy czas, gładząc kciukiem jej policzek. Wziął głęboki oddech.

- Nie walczyłaś? – zapytał.

- Nie. Ja po prostu…

Zerknęła na zwłoki szpiega, a Akkarin podążył za jej spojrzeniem.

- Widzę… - mruknął. - Opowiedz mi, co się wydarzyło.

Czuła się dziwnie spokojna, relacjonując wszystkie wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy i odtwarzając decyzje, które podjęła. Gdy skończyła mówić, Akkarin podszedł do ciała Sachakanina, uklęknął i zaczął przyglądać się mu z bliska.

Odważyła się przestąpić próg pokoju, a za nią wszedł Takan. Akkarin ze zmarszczonymi brwiami oceniał ranę, którą zadała.

- Był zbyt pewny siebie, skoro nawet nie otoczył się tarczą. Przebiłaś jego tętnicę na szyi. Sądzę, że dlatego ci się udało. Dlatego wcale nie walczył.

Powróciło nieprzyjemne wspomnienie oporu ostrza wbijającego się w ciało i krwi zalewającej jej dłonie. Skrzywiła się.

- Muszę ci zrobić krwawy klejnot. – Akkarin spojrzał na nią, unosząc się znad zwłok szpiega. - Gdybyś go dziś miała, mogłabyś się ze mną skontaktować.

Pokiwała głową.

- Walczyłbyś z nim w Rezydencji? – zapytała, przekonana, że gdyby wiedział, przybył by jej z pomocą.

Zaprzeczył.

- Nawet nie zdążyłbym dotrzeć tu na czas. – powiedział cicho. - Znajdowałem się głęboko w Slumsach. Kazałbym ci uciekać

- Jak? - Obróciła się, rozglądając dookoła.

- Nie wiem. Przez okno? - Zerknął przez ramie na ścianę, na której znajdowało się jedyne okno w jej pokoju. - Jakkolwiek. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Nie pozwoliłbym ci nawet spróbować tego planu, na który się targnęłaś.

- Ale się udało – W jej głosie zabrzmiała nutka buntu.

- Owszem. Przypadek. Miałaś niezwykłe szczęście – powiedział z powagą.

Otworzyła usta, ale nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Akkarin miał rację. Miała szczęście. Spróbowała, bo wydawało się jej, że nie ma innego wyboru. Nie pomyślała o czymś tak trywialnym, jak ucieczka przez okno.

- Dlaczego nic nie słyszałeś? – Akkarin zwrócił się do Takana, który do tej pory stał w cieniu i tylko przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

- Wybacz, panie. Musiałem przysnąć – służący wytłumaczył ze skruchą.

Popatrzyli po sobie, po czym Takan pokiwał głową, jakby zgadzając się na coś, co zostało uzgodnione podczas cichej wymiany zdań.

- Zajmiemy się ciałem, a potem tu posprzątasz – powiedział Akkarin, następnie zaczął przedstawiać szczegóły planu.

Ziewnęła, nie wiedząc, czym ona powinna się zająć i objęła się ramionami, bo zaczynała odczuwać chłód.

- Idź spać, Soneo – łagodnie powiedział Akkarin.

Zerknęła na łóżko. Narzuta była ubrudzona zakrzepłą już krwią.

- Idź do mojego łoża – dodał.

Poczuła coś ciepłego pod dłonią i otworzyła oczy. Musiała jednak zasnąć, choć wydawało się jej to wcześniej niemożliwe.

W szarym świetle nowowstającego dnia rozpoznała kształt Akkarina. Leżał na plecach z zamkniętymi oczami i z rękoma pod głową tuż obok niej, ale nie tak blisko, jak by chciała. Przesunęła się do jego boku.

Wstrzymała oddech, gdy niespodziewanie objął ją ramieniem. Nie spał.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Rezydencja nie jest bezpieczna. - Nabrał powietrza nerwowo.

Uniosła głowę i natrafiła na poważne spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Zanim nachylił się do jej ust, przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie.

- Nie mogę znieść myśli, że mogłem cię stracić – wyszeptał i wtedy ją pocałował.

To było najintymniejsze wyznanie, które kiedykolwiek od niego dostała. Na ustach czuła delikatne muśnięcia jego warg, pod dłonią - ciepło jego skóry na piersi. Niepokój, który męczył ją od tygodni, zniknął jak kurz za sprawą letniego deszczu.

- Szpieg? – zapytała sennie.

- Posprzątane – powiedział. - Bariera w podziemiach była w nienaruszonym stanie, gdy wracałem w nocy. Sprawdziłem też inne sygnatury w domu. Są nietknięte. Dopiero po jakimś czasie odnalazłem miejsce, przez które dostał się do środka. Wszedł zwyczajnie przez okno.

Wsłuchała się w ton jego głosu, ale nie w szczegóły, które w tej chwili nie miały dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Były nieważne. Nieistotne.

Zamiast tego skupiła się na biciu jego serca, które wyczuwała pod dłonią. Powieki ciążyły jej, więc w końcu się poddała i odpłynęła w objęcia snu.

Wydawało się jej że spała tylko chwilę i może też tak było, bo gdy ponownie otworzyła oczy, nadal leżała przy boku Akkarina. Uśmiechnął sie, widząc, że się obudziła.

Przyjrzała się cieniom pod jego oczami.

- Spałeś w ogóle? – zapytała, powstrzymując ziewniecie.

Nie miała ochoty jeszcze wstawać, ale za oknem było już jasno.

- Trochę – odpowiedział. – Powinienem wstać i obejść jeszcze raz Gildię. W nocy wyszedłem sprawdzić, czy szpieg przypadkiem wcześniej nie zawitał gdzieś jeszcze. Wszystko wydawało się w jak najlepszym porządku, ale dopiero gdy dzień wstanie na dobre, będę miał pewność.

Przełknęła ślinę. Nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej. Nosiła w sobie moc tylu zamordowanych Bylców, nie mogła znieść myśli, że szpieg mógł zabić jeszcze kogoś w Gildii.

- Zabierz ją ode mnie – powiedziała, chwytając go za rękę i niemal natychmiast wysyłając ciągły strumień energii.

- Przerwij na chwilę, Soneo – powiedział Akkarin.

Posłuchała go i uniosła się na łokciu, by na niego spojrzeć, ale w tej samej chwili poczuła jego obecność na granicy świadomości.

- Jesteś pewna, że nie walczyłaś? – zapytał.

- Jestem. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Dziwne – powiedział. – Przysiągłbym, że powinnaś mieć więcej mocy.

Skupiła się na swoim źródle mocy, ale nie umiała określić, czy ma jej dużo, czy też nie. Jednak Akkarin jakimś sposobem umiał.

- Muszę w takim razie założyć, że to nie szpieg zabił tych ludzi, których szczątki odnaleziono po pożarach.

Nie wiedziała, co to dla nich oznacza. Być może podpalenia były tylko zwykłymi podpaleniami.

Za jego zachętą wznowiła przepływ energii. Opadła z powrotem na poduszki, gdy skończyła.

- Takan – powiedział nagle Akkarin, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w dal.

Następnie podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął wciągać na siebie kolejne warstwy czarnej szaty.

- Twoja służąca przyszła cię obudzić – wytłumaczył w odpowiedzi na jej pytające spojrzenie.

Lodowaty dreszcz pojawił się u podstawy jej kręgosłupa. Co jeśli, Viola zauważy w jej pokoju ślady krwi? Czy Takan posprzątał wystarczająco dokładnie?

- Wszystkim się wczoraj zajęliśmy. Nie powinnaś się martwić – powiedział Akkarin zauważając jej niepokój. - Tylko nie wychodź z pokoju.

Gdy wyszedł, ześlizgnęła się z pościeli i podeszła do drzwi. Akkarin zapewne spodziewał się tego, bo zostawił je odrobinę uchylone.

Pokój Akkarina znajdował się na dłuższej ścianie i choć z jej pokoju nie była w stanie dostrzec tego miejsca, stąd miała doskonały widok na cały korytarz. Dokładnie w momencie, gdy Sonea wyjrzała przez szparę, z jej pokoju wychyliła się drobna postać kobiety. Viola podskoczyła na widok maga w czarnych szatach.

- Wielki Mistrzu, Sonei nie ma w pokoju.

Akkarin zatrzymał się przy niej jakby od niechcenia.

- A powinna być? – zapytał obojętnie.

- Budzę ją zawsze rano – wytłumaczyła kobieta.

- W takim razie, prawdopodobnie już wyszła.

- W koszuli do spania? – zapytała Violla, szczerze zdziwiona. - Dziś jej łóżko jest nienagannie zasłane. Jej szaty leżą nieruszone. Przeliczyłam, w szafie są wszystkie. Jak mogła wyjść w koszuli do spania? – dodała konspiracyjnym tonem.

- Czy twoim zdaniem, powinienem sprawdzać, co nosi na sobie moja nowicjuszka? - Zapytał Akkarin z niekrytym sarkazmem w głosie.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie chciałam, by to tak zabrzmiało. Wybacz, Wielki Mistrzu – wybełkotała przestraszona.

- Mam taką nadzieję – odparł mag.

Co za hipokryta, Sonea zdusiła w sobie chichot. Czy za jakiś czas też będzie umiała manipulować i kłamać gładko i bez mrugnięcia okiem, jak Akkarin? Pewnie tak…

- Jestem pewien, iż Sonea pojawi się wkrótce. Ale skoro jej teraz nie ma, możesz odejść.

Służąca ukłoniła się nisko. Akkarin poczekał, aż Violla zniknie z pola widzenia i skierował się do pokoju Sonei. Poszła za nim.

Wnętrze wyglądało schludnie i rzeczywiście tak nieskalanie, jakby dopiero co ktoś je wysprzątał. Obróciła się parę razy dookoła, rozglądając dokładnie, ale nigdzie nie zauważyła śladów krwi.

- Twoja służąca zwraca uwagę na szczegóły. Niedobrze – powiedział Akkarin.

Zerknęła na niego. Stał oparty o jej biurko, z założonymi rękami na piersi.

- Mógłbyś ją odwołać – powiedziała, lekko rozbawiona tą myślą.

- Nie. To byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Muszę pomyśleć nad czymś innym.

Usiadła z westchnieniem na brzegu łóżka. Nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby miała tu jeszcze kiedykolwiek spokojnie zasnąć.

- Soneo, sprawiłaś się wczoraj doskonale – powiedział, odgadując jej uczucia.

- Przynajmniej już jest spokój i nie musisz dłużej na niego polować.

- Owszem. Spokój na jakiś czas – odparł.

Weszła na ostatnie piętro Uniwersytetu i podążyła korytarzem, który wskazał jej Akkarin. Przystanęła po chwili zdezorientowana. Przejście musiało znajdować się gdzieś w pobliżu, chyba, że źle zapamiętała plany budynku.

Wysoka postać owinięta w obszerny płaszcz wychyliła się zza rogu i zatrzymała przy ścianie. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że to Akkarin, przeraziłaby się śmiertelnie.

Podeszła do niego pospiesznie, zastanawiając się, dlaczego chciał się z nią spotkać w takim miejscu i co robił wewnątrz Uniwersytetu w przebraniu.

Wyciągnął do niej dłoń, na której spoczywał czerwony kamień owinięty srebrną obrączką.

- Zostawiłaś pierścień. Powinnaś nosić go zawsze przy sobie – powiedział cicho.

Rzeczywiście zostawiła go na biurku. Westchnęła i niechętnie zacisnęła dłoń na krwawym klejnocie.

Nie miała nic do ukrycia, ale nie podobała się jej świadomość, że oddaje wszystkie swoje myśli, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Ciekawe, czy on w ogóle działa, zastanowiła się, bo nie wyczuwała żadnej zmiany.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się lekko. Pod kapturem nie mogła dostrzec jego oczu.

- Obiecałem też, że cię uprzedzę, gdy następnym razem będę wybierał się do Slumsów – powiedział. – Powinnaś dziś dłużej zostać w bibliotece.

Poczuła niepokój. Co się znów się wydarzyło, że musiał udać się do Slumsów? Czyżby pojawił się nowy szpieg? Tak szybko? I dlaczego Akkarin wybierał się tam znowu sam?

- To jest tylko zwykłe spotkanie ze Złodziejem – mruknął, zbliżając się do niej.

Nachylił się i ją pocałował. Aby nie oderwał się od niej zbyt szybko, zapobiegawczo zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Szorstka tkanina kaptura drapała jej twarz. Pociągnęła za kaptur, żeby się go pozbyć. Akkarin gwałtownie zacisnął dłonie na jej nadgarstkach, uniemożliwiając jej to i przycisnął jej ręce do ściany.

Za plecami miała mur, na twarzy czuła drapiący materiał kaptura, na ustach jego oddech. Prawie tak jak wtedy w Slumsach, pomyślała rozbawiona.

_~ Sprawiłaś wówczas, że straciłem kontrolę, Soneo._

Poczuła łaskotanie w brzuchu, słysząc jego wyznanie.

_~ Od momentu, gdy przedstawiłaś swój plan, wiedziałem, że to zły pomysł. To, czego pragnąłem miało być za blisko. Zbyt łatwo mogłem stracić panowanie nad sobą. I tak też się stało. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać._

Wspomnienia tamtych chwil w zaułku przetoczyły się przed jej oczami. Pragnienie, które w niej rozbudził, zaskoczenie, gdy musnął wargami jej usta i ciepło rozlewające się po ciele, gdy poczuła jego pożądanie, jego napierające na nią ciało i pobudzoną męskość.

Akkarin zaśmiał się krótko.

Gorąca fala przelała się przez jej ciało, bo uświadomiła sobie, że nadal trzyma w dłoni krwawy klejnot i Akkarin jest świadomy wszystkich jej myśli. Nawet tych najintymniejszych.

Zapragnęła schować pierścień go do kieszeni.

Nie pozwolił jej. Zamknął dłoń na jej pięści i przycisnął ją ciałem do ściany, a jego usta wbiły się w jej chciwie. Zawstydzenie znikło tak szybko, jak się pojawiło. Poczuła ponownie jego pożądanie, tak jak wtedy. Westchnęła zadowolona, oddając się przyjemności.

- Co to ma znaczyć? – Gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się oburzony krzyk.

Zaskoczona, uderzyła boleśnie głową o ścianę za sobą, odrywając usta od ust Akkarina. Wyjrzała ponad ramieniem czarnego maga, który nawet nie drgnął i ujrzała Mistrza Garrela.

Zrobiło się jej jednocześnie zimno i gorąco.

Akkarin zaklął pod nosem.

_~ Idź. Może cię nie rozpoznał _- wysłała.

Wahał się tylko przez chwilę.

Puścił ją i zniknął w korytarzu za rogiem. Postąpiła naprzód dwa kroki, żeby zagrodzić Garrelowi drogę. Zmierzał ku niej długimi krokami, a gniew zdawał się wręcz z niego parować.

- Kto to był? – wysyczał.

Przypatrywała się mu podejrzliwie. Nie rozpoznał Akkarina, czy tylko ją sprawdzał?

- Kto to był? Odpowiedz – zażądał porywczo.

- Kto? – zapytała, cofając się trochę, bo mag zbliżył się nieprzyjemnie blisko.

Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Ten żebrak, którego przyprowadziłaś do Uniwersytetu.

Garrel zerknął w głąb korytarza, w którym zniknął Akkarin.

- Gdzie on jest? – zwrócił się do niej, przyglądając się jej podejrzliwie, bo korytarz był pusty, pomimo, że nie łączył się z żadnym innym.

_~ Zajmij go przez jakiś czas._ – Usłyszała w myślach głos Akkarina.

W dłoni wciąż ściskała pierścień. Akkarin widział wszystko, co się działo. _Dobrze._ Nasunęła pierścień na palec i skupiła się ponownie na magu.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. To nie twoja sprawa – odburknęła.

- Jak śmiesz odzywać się do mnie takim tonem? – wysyczał.

Poczuła ukłucie winy, że odniosła się tak bezczelnie do innego maga, a potem pojawił się bunt. Przecież to Garrel ją atakował. Musiała się bronić.

_~ Ten jeden raz daję ci pozwolenie._

Rozbawiła ją myśl, że Wielki Mistrz Gildii zachęcał ją do niegrzecznego zachowania wobec innego maga.

_~ Rozzłość go _- wysłał Akkarin.

_~ Co?_

_~ Sprowokuj go, by powiedział coś, czego później będzie się wstydził._

- Przyprowadziłaś tu jakiegoś żebraka. Widziałem.

Wzruszyła ramionami, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.

- Jeśli nie chcesz mówić, może powinienem zaprowadzić cię do Administratora Lorlena. Wtedy zaczniesz – zagroził.

- Być może wydawało ci się, że coś widziałeś, Mistrzu Garrelu. – Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. – A jeśli nawet nie to, o ile wiem, nie ma prawa, które zabraniałoby przyjmowania gości na terenie Gildii.

- Gości? – Mag zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. – Tylko magowie mogą zapraszać gości, nie nowicjusze.

- Ale ja jestem nowicjuszką Wielkiego Mistrza – powiedziała buntowniczo.

_~ Nie przesadzaj._ – Wyczuła rozbawienie Akkarina.

- Obściskiwałaś się z jakimś żebrakiem. Prawie spółkowałaś z nim w gmachu Uniwersytetu – wysyczał wyprowadzony z równowagi.

Prychnęła, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawienia. _Spółkowała?_ Kto w ogóle używał takich słów?

- Poczekaj aż dowie się o tym Wielki Mistrz. – zagroził.

Spoważniała.

Była coraz bardziej przekonana, że Garrel nie rozpoznał Akkarina.

_~ Zaraz się o tym przekonamy_ – wysłał czarny mag.

Na końcu korytarza pojawiła się postać w czarnych szatach. Sonea odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Zawołałaś mentora na pomoc? – Garrel syknął przez zęby, niedowierzając oczom. – Obiecuję ci, że w takim razie nie zostawię tej sprawy.

Skrzywiła się, bo miała przeczucie, że mag nie rzuca słów na wiatr, a zarazem nie rozumiała dlaczego rozzłościł go widok Akkarina.

- Wielki Mistrzu. – Garrel ukłonił się z szacunkiem, gdy Akkarinowi zostało do pokonania zaledwie parę kroków, ale napięcie widoczne w całej postawie maga, świadczyło o tym, że był zdenerwowany.

Akkarin wbił w niego przeszywające spojrzenie.

- Mistrzu Garellu, Sonea wcale nie musiała mnie wołać. Twoja wypowiedź niosła się po całym piętrze – powiedział chłodno.

Mag pobladł, a potem poczerwieniał na twarzy. Sonea była przekonana, że przeraził go fakt, iż Akkarin usłyszał go, pomimo że nie powinien.

- Co takiego zrobiła moja nowicjuszka? – zapytał Akkarin.

- Ona… - Garrel odkaszlnął. - Przyprowadziła tu jakiegoś mężczyznę.

- Doprawdy? – Akkarin uniósł jedną brew, spoglądając na Soneę.

Musiała z całych sił powstrzymywać śmiech, który nieodparcie chciał wyrwać się jej z piersi.

- Nigdy nie zabraniałem Sonei przyjmowania gości – zauważył Akkarin. – Wobec tego nie zamierzam przywiązywać do tego incydentu większej wagi.

Garrel otworzył usta, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale zmienił zdanie.

- Do widzenia, Mistrzu Garellu – powiedział Akkarin. – Sonea – zawołał, gdy odszedł już trochę, zostawiając skołowanego maga za sobą.

Pospieszyła do jego boku, ale gdy mijała Garrela, mag rzucił jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenie. Od teraz na pewno nie da jej spokoju, uznała.

- Nie rozpoznał cię – mruknęła, gdy znaleźli się na schodach.

_~ Nie._

Wyczuła jego rozbawienie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Akkarin odpowiedział jej łobuzerskim uśmiechem, a po chwili zaśmiał na głos.

_~ Przypuszczam, że za to ty będziesz musiała wkrótce zmierzyć się z nieprzyjemnościami_ - wysłał_._

Skrzywiła się, wspominając słowa Garrela. _Obiecuję ci, że w takim razie nie zostawię tej sprawy._

_~ Mięliśmy pecha, że trafiliśmy akurat na Garrela. Nie przepuści okazji, by nie poinformować o tym incydencie innych. Z drugiej strony znane jest jego zamiłowanie do ubarwiania plotek, nie sądzę więc, żeby ktokolwiek przywiązał do tego większą wagę._

Trudno, uznała, nie miała zamiaru przed niczym uciekać. Zastanawiało ją jedynie, dlaczego Akkarin nie zakazał mówienia magowi o tym komukolwiek.

_~ Próba zamknięcia ust Garrelowi, sprowokowałaby go tylko do większej dociekliwości w tej sprawie._

Przystanęła, zauważając, że Akkarin się zatrzymał. Spojrzała mu w twarz.

_~ Soneo, gdy tylko zbliżam się do ciebie, pojawia się w pobliżu ktoś niepożądany, jakby wszystko wokoło sprzysięgło się, żeby przypominać mi, co leży na szali. _– Zamilkł, wpatrując się w nią sondującym wzrokiem. -_ Jakby wszyscy chcieli przypomnieć, w jaki sposób powinienem dbać o moją nowicjuszkę._

Poczuła strach, że Akkarin znów ją odsunie. Czyżby tak bardzo niepokoił go fakt, że formalnie jest jej mentorem?

_~ Czy mnie to niepokoi?_

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się do góry, ale zaraz spoważniał, zerkając ponad jej ramieniem. Odwróciła się niespokojnie i westchnęła, zauważając Lorlena.

Administrator przypatrywał się im badawczo.

- Idź do biblioteki – mruknął Akkarin.

- Administratorze. – Ukłoniła się, mijając Lorlena.

Mag uśmiechnął, ale zaraz przerażenie wypełniło jego oczy. Spojrzała na dłoń, która, jak się jej zdawało, przyciągnęła jego uwagę.

Krwawy klejnot.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana. Wszystko dzisiaj szło nie tak, jak powinno.

- Jak mogłeś? – Usłyszała jeszcze pełen rozgoryczenia głos Lorlena, zanim zniknęła za rogiem.

Akkarin też będzie musiał zmierzyć się z nieprzyjemnościami. Powodzenia, pomyślała, czując ponure rozbawienie. Ściągnęła z palca pierścień i schowała go do kieszeni.


	12. Chapter 11

Ogrody Gildii mieniły się całą paletą barw, jednak Dannyl prawie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Szedł ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Rezydencję Wielkiego Mistrza, której ponure kształty, doskonale odzwierciedlały jego nastrój.

Od momentu, gdy statek wpłynął do portu w Imardinie, oczekiwał z niecierpliwością na to spotkanie. Nawet sam poprosił o nie od razu po przybyciu do Gildii, ale teraz miał mieszane uczucia.

_W jaki sposób mam nawiązać do insynuacji, które rozpuścił wraz z Tayendem, by przekonać do siebie buntowników? _

Wiedział, że plotki o tym, że jego relacje z asystentem wykraczają poza granice przyzwoitości, zaczną się lada moment, a on chciał zyskać pewność, że Akkarin nie zapomniał o obietnicy złożonej mu w liście.

Była jeszcze księga…

Mężczyzna w zielonych szatach niespodziewanie zastąpił mu drogę.

- Ambasadorze Dannylu. – Mag skłonił się uprzejmie.

Dannyl przewertował pamięć, próbując dopasować twarz do nazwiska.

- Mistrzu Jenelu – powiedział ostrożnie, bo nie był pewien, czy przypadkiem nie przekręcił imienia maga.

Uzdrowiciel rozpromienił się.

- Podziwiam twoją pamięć, Ambasadorze. Choć nie powinienem się tym dziwić. Osoby bez bystrego umysłu, Starszyzna nie wybrałaby na tak zaszczytne stanowisko.

Dannyl przyjrzał się mężczyźnie z podejrzliwością. Czy jego słowa były szczere, czy też mag kpił sobie z niego? Ale jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych oznak obłudy.

- Chciałem zapytać, jak się miewa dziki. Od wielu dni cała Gildia z niecierpliwością oczekiwała twego przybycia, by usłyszeć relację z pierwszej ręki.

A więc już się zaczyna, pomyślał Dannyl z kwaśnym rozbawieniem. Wyprostował się w oczekiwaniu na trudne pytania o jego stosunek do Tayenda.

- Wykonywałem tylko rozkazy Wielkiego Mistrza. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, nie miałem na myśli buntowników – powiedział Jenel. - Choć przypuszczam, że złapanie ich wszystkich naraz również nie było łatwym wyczynem. Chodziło mi o to, jak świetnie poradziłeś sobie na statku z uzdrowieniem dzikiego.

Dannyl uniósł brwi zaskoczony. _A więc o to chodzi…_

- Wszyscy uważamy, że należą ci się słowa uznania. – Mag uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział Dannyl, nieco zakłopotany. – Miałem fachową pomoc Mistrzyni Viniary.

Uzdrowiciel pokiwał głową.

- Nie mniej jednak, nie każdy zachowałby zimną krew w takiej sytuacji. Ale wydaje mi się, że podążasz gdzieś w ważnej sprawie, a ja cię niepotrzebnie niepokoję, Ambasadorze.

- Właśnie zmierzałem do Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Zatem nie będę zatrzymywał cię dłużej.

Jenel skłonił się i odszedł ścieżką prowadzącą do Domu Magów. Dannyl w zamyśleniu spoglądał za oddalającym się magiem.

_Może jestem przewrażliwiony,_ pomyślał. _Źle oceniłem maga, który tylko pragnął wyrazić słowa uznania._

Westchnął.

_Jednak plotki o Tayendzie niebawem się zaczną, co nie wpłynie korzystnie na moją sytuację. Możliwe, że niektórzy nawet będą chcieli odwołania mnie z roli Drugiego Ambasadora w Elyne jako dowodu, że insynuacje są rzeczywiście nieprawdą. A ja bardzo chcę wrócić do Elyne. Do Tayenda… A to z kolei może mi zagwarantować tylko Wielki Mistrz._

Nie powinienem więc zwlekać, uznał i odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Rezydencji.

Nie czekał długo, zanim drzwi otworzyły się, a służący gestem zaprosił go do środka. Dannyl pobieżnie ogarnął wnętrze wzrokiem. Nic się tu nie zmieniło, odkąd był tu ostatni raz rok temu.

- Ambasadorze Dannylu – odezwał się służący. - Wielki Mistrz jest w bibliotece i niedługo cię przyjmie.

Dannyl skinął głową.

Nawet nie zdążyłem się zastanowić, jak przypomnieć Akkarinowi o danej mi obietnicy, myślał, spoglądając za odchodzącym sługą. Jednak mając w pamięci wszystkie poprzednie rozmowy z Wielkim Mistrzem, wiedział, że nawet nie będzie miał szansy, aby poprowadzić rozmowę po swojej myśli. Postanowił, że napomknie o Tayendzie, gdy tylko nadarzy się okazja.

_Czy służący mówił, że mam poczekać na dole? Czy też, że Wielki Mistrz oczekuje na mnie w bibliotece?_

Długo nikt po niego nie przychodził. Oczekiwanie zaczynało się mu dłużyć, a księga ciążyła w dłoni, jakby nie była zrobiona z papieru lecz z marmuru. Przełożył ją do drugiej ręki, wygładzając zagięcie na impregnowanej skórze, w którą była owinięta i rozejrzał się ponownie dookoła.

Rezydencja wewnątrz sprawiała wrażenie tak samo ponurej jak jej fasada. To pewnie dlatego, że dociera tu tak niewiele światła, uznał.

_Może jednak miałem udać się na piętro? _

Zrobił krok w stronę schodów, ale zawahał się. Jeśli miał zaczekać w salonie, Wielki Mistrz będzie niezadowolony niezapowiedzianym wtargnięciem w prywatne pokoje.

_Dlaczego jego osoba tak mnie onieśmiela? Przecież Akkarin jest niewiele starszy ode mnie. _

Dannyl westchnął.

Jeśli jednak Wielki Mistrz mnie oczekuje, nie powinienem wystawiać jego cierpliwości na próbę, postanowił.

Odsunął od siebie wszelkie wątpliwości i podążył schodami na górę. Doskonale pamiętał, gdzie znajdowała się biblioteka.

Zanim dotarł do drzwi, rozpoznał głos Sonei dochodzący z pomieszczenia.

- Teraz? – zapytała nowicjuszka.

Wewnątrz rozległ się męski śmiech.

Ambasador zatrzymał się i przez chwilę dziwił się brzmieniem tego dźwięku, zanim dotarło do niego, że po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał śmiechu Akkarina.

- Teraz to ja mam umówione spotkanie z Ambasadorem Dannylem. Oczekuje w salonie i nie powinienem go trzymać w niepewności zbyt długo.

A więc jednak miałem poczekać na dole, uzmysłowił sobie Dannyl.

- Soneo…

Już miał się odezwać, żeby przeprosić i jednocześnie zawiadomić o swoim przybyciu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś było nie w porządku.

Ton Wielkiego Mistrza przykuł jego uwagę. Gdy wymówił imię nowicjuszki, zabrzmiała w jego głosie ciepła nuta, której nie spodziewałby się po Akkarinie. Czy mentor powinien odzywać się w ten sposób do swojej nowicjuszki?

Dannyl powinien był wycofać się na parter Rezydencji, ale ciekawość pchnęła go naprzód. Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza drzwi.

Akkarin stał oparty o biurko i trzymał w objęciach Soneę. Jej drobna sylwetka odziana w brązowy ubiór nowicjuszy niemal tonęła w fałdach czarnej szaty.

Dannyl zamrugał, nie wierząc w to, co widzi, ale obraz przed oczami nie zmienił się.

Sonea powoli wodziła dłonią po twarzy Akkarina, obrysowując kontur jego szczęki. Na ustach Wielkiego Mistrza błądził lekki uśmiech, a jego cała uwaga skupiała się na twarzy nowicjuszki.

Dannyl nie mógł dostrzec jej twarzy, ale miał wrażenie, że maluje się na niej takie samo zainteresowanie, co na obliczu Wielkiego Mistrza.

Ręce Akkarina ciaśniej oplotły talię nowicjuszki, gdy przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej. Pochylił głowę tak, że ich usta niemal się stykały. Przez chwilę, która Dannylowi wydawała się wiecznością, stali nieruchomo, a potem Akkarin ją pocałował. Najpierw delikatnie, a potem mocniej. Gdy dłonie maga powędrowały niżej na pośladki nowicjuszki, Dannyl na moment zamknął oczy, czując, że serce bije mu mocno w piersi.

_Wielki Mistrz Gildii miał romans ze swoją nowicjuszką! _

Powstrzymał westchnienie niedowierzania i otworzył oczy.

_Romans, którego zdecydowanie nie można było nazwać niewinnym._

Było to coś, czego Dannyl nigdy się nie spodziewałby po Akkarinie. Ani po Sonei… Gdyby usłyszał o tym z czyichś ust, nigdy by w to nie uwierzył. A teraz miał dowód przed oczami.

_Zaraz mnie zauważą. Co wtedy powiem?_

Dannyl czuł, jak rośnie w nim panika, jednak nie mógł się ruszyć. Mógł tylko obserwować parę, podczas gdy kłąb przeciwstawnych myśli wirował mu w głowie.

Na jego oczach Wielki Mistrz właśnie łamał prawo Gildii zabraniające bliższych relacji mentora z nowicjuszką. Gdyby się ktoś dowiedział… Gildia nigdy nie zaaprobowałaby takiego związku. Wybuchłby skandal. Akkarin mógłby nawet zostać oskarżony o wykorzystanie nowicjuszki. Choć zdaniem Dannyla, Sonea wcale nie wyglądała na niechętną. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Akkarin z westchnieniem odsunął nowicjuszkę i zajrzał jej w oczy.

- A więc potem? – Sonea zapytała cicho, ale Dannyl usłyszał nutkę rozbawienia w jej głosie.

- O ile dobrze pamiętam, masz do odpracowania karę w bibliotece – mruknął Wielki Mistrz.

- Prawie o tym zapomniałam.

Akkarin zaśmiał się krótko.

- Wydaje mi się, że nakładając na ciebie karę, najbardziej ukarałem siebie. – Przesunął długimi palcami po jej policzku. - I tak ciągle brakuje czasu…

Mag w czarnych szatach wyprostował się, ale jego oczy pozostały utkwione w twarzy Sonei.

Ambasador nie śmiał nawet wziąć głębszego oddechu.

_Jeśli odwróci wzrok i przyuważy mnie, sytuacja będzie niezręczna._ _Nie wierzę, że martwię się tylko tym, że Wielki Mistrz dowie się, że wszystko widziałem. To nie ja powinien czuć wstyd. To oni zachowują się, łagodnie mówiąc, niestosownie._

- Więc może dziś nie pójdę? – odezwała się nowicjuszka po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

- Nic z tego – odpowiedział Akkarin stanowczym tonem. - Pamiętaj, że nie chcemy przyciągać niepotrzebnej uwagi. Poza tym spodziewam się wizyty Lorlena dziś wieczorem.

- Znowu? - Sonea jęknęła niezadowolona.

- Owszem.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się ku górze.

_Muszę coś w końcu zrobić. Muszę się ruszyć._

Dannyl cofnął się i oparł plecami o ścianę przy drzwiach. Żałował już, że nie powstrzymał swojej ciekawości.

_Co powinienem teraz zrobić? Przyznać, że wszystko widziałem?_

Nie wątpił, iż Wielki Mistrz nie będzie zadowolony z odkrycia jego małego sekretu.

- Ludzie Złodzieja natrafili na jej ślad? – Dannyl usłyszał, że z głos Sonei przybrał poważniejszy ton.

- Nie. Dobrze się ukrywa. Sądzę, że ponownie będę musiał włączyć się w poszukiwania. Musimy pozbyć się jej jak najszybciej.

Dannyl przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał słyszeć nic więcej. To, że Wielki Mistrz miał romans ze swoją nowicjuszką, było i tak wystarczająco kłopotliwą wiedzą. Nie miał zamiaru poznawać więcej sekretów.

Najciszej jak potrafił zaczął się wycofywać w kierunku klatki schodowej. Choć idąc do biblioteki, nie zwracał uwagi ani na szelest swoich szat, ani na odgłos uginającej się pod nim podłogi, teraz wydawało mu się, że każdy krok niesie się echem po całej Rezydencji.

Poczuł ulgę, kiedy dotknął poręczy schodów. Wystarczyło tylko jeszcze zejść na dół i…

- Ambasadorze Dannylu. – W salonie rozległo się zaniepokojone wołanie służącego.

Najwyraźniej mężczyzna zauważył jego nieobecność. W tej samej chwili podłoga pod nim zaskrzypiała nieznośnie.

Dannyl zamarł tylko na chwilę, następnie odkaszlnął i wolno ruszył w kierunku biblioteki, starając się robić jak najwięcej hałasu. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

Akkarin nadal opierał się o biurko, ale Sonei nigdzie nie było widać.

- Wielki Mistrzu, oczekiwałem na dole, ale w końcu nie byłem już pewien, czy służący przypadkiem nie powiedział mi, że mam się udać do biblioteki - powiedział Dannyl.

Poczuł ulgę, że w jego głosie nie było słychać niepewności, którą czuł w sercu. Miał nadzieję, że również wyraz jego twarzy nie zdradzał emocji.

- Wybacz Ambasadorze Dannylu, że kazałem ci tak długo czekać. Zapraszam. – Akkarin wskazał kurtuazyjnym gestem krzesło, a sam okrążył biurko i zasiadł w krześle naprzeciwko.

Dannyl przestąpił próg, starając nie rozglądać się za Soneą.

- Ambasadorze Dannylu.

Odwrócił się ku miejscu, skąd dochodził głos nowicjuszki. Zauważył ją przy jednej z półek z książkami, które oblegały ściany prywatnej biblioteki Akkarina.

- Miło cię widzieć. - Sonea uśmiechnęła się i skłoniła lekko głowę.

Jej usta były jeszcze zaczerwienione od pocałunku. Dannyl powstrzymał chęć spojrzenia na Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Soneo. – Przywołał na usta słaby uśmiech. – Jak idzie ci nauka?

- Ujdzie – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami i zerkając na Akkarina.

- Soneo, weź książkę i udaj się do swego pokoju. Rozmowę dokończymy później – odezwał się Wielki Mistrz.

_Rozmowę? _Dannyl powstrzymał chęć parsknięcia śmiechem.

- Oczywiście, Wielki Mistrzu. - Kąciki ust Sonei drgnęły lekko.

W jej uśmiechu było coś, czego Dannyl wcześniej nie dostrzegłby, gdyby nie wiedział czego szukać. To nie był zwykły, uprzejmy uśmiech, a raczej chytry, tajemniczy uśmieszek.

Odprowadził nowicjuszkę wzrokiem. Kiedy zauważył, że drzwi biblioteki się zamykają, poczuł jak panika zaciska kleszcze wokół jego gardła. Odepchnął od siebie te uczucie, odwrócił się do Akkarina i napotkał jego przeszywające spojrzenie.

Tak… Jego usta też nosiły jeszcze ślady niedawnego pocałunku. Niemiłe uczucie niepewności wróciło.

Dannyl wlepił wzrok w książkę, którą trzymał kurczowo w dłoni i zajął wskazane miejsce.

_Jeśli zaraz się nie opanuję, Akkarin zacznie coś podejrzewać. Pamiętaj, po co przyszedłeś._

Westchnął i uniósł zawiniątko.

- Obawiam się, że księga, którą przechwyciłem, zawiera wzmianki o magii, która u nas w Gildii uchodziłaby za zakazaną.

- Doprawdy? - Akkarin zmrużył oczy i wyciągnął dłoń.

- Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób buntownicy weszli w jej posiadanie.

Dannyl z niesmakiem obserwował drżenie swojej ręki, gdy przekazywał księgę magowi. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, Wielki Mistrz uzna, że jego zdenerwowanie jest spowodowane zawartością księgi.

Szelest przewracanych stronnic był jedynym tłem dla oczekiwania, które nastąpiło, gdy Akkarin zapoznawał się z treścią starego woluminu.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zawarta tu wiedza powinna zostać tajemnicą? – Wielki Mistrz spojrzał na niego. Jego wzrok zdawał się przewiercać na wylot i obdzierać ze skóry. Dannyl miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego myśli są widoczne jak na dłoni. Odwrócił spojrzenie i skinął głową.

- Dlatego też nie wspomniałem o niej nikomu - powiedział.

- Doskonale. - Akkarin podniósł się z miejsca. - Zapewne jesteś zmęczony podróżą i chciałbyś odpocząć.

- Ale…

- Przesłuchanie nie odbędzie się szybciej niż za dwa dni. Do tego czasu przejrzę księgę i wezwę cie na rozmowę po bardziej szczegółowe wyjaśnienia.

Ambasador poczuł jednocześnie ulgę i rozczarowanie. Z jednej strony nie marzył o niczym innym, niż znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, z drugiej… nie osiągnął tego, po co tu przyszedł.

Ukłonił się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Kiedy znalazł się poza Rezydencją, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz na budynek.

I nagle poczuł niepohamowaną chęć roześmiania się.

_Akkarin i Sonea?_

Wiedział, że będzie musiał postanowić, co zrobić z tą wiedzą, a decyzja nie była łatwa.


	13. Chapter 12

- Administratorze, kiedy odbędzie się przesłuchanie buntowników? – spytał przełożony nauk alchemicznych.

- Wielki Mistrz nie podjął jeszcze decyzji w tej kwestii. – To było jedyne zdanie, które Lorlen wygłosił do tej pory w sali cotygodniowych spotkań magów.

Zainteresowanie Peakina przeniosło się natychmiast gdzie indziej, a Administrator rozsiadł się wygodniej w ulubionym fotelu i skupił uwagę na osobie, która dziś pochłaniała wszystkich dookoła.

Dannyl z cierpliwością odpowiadał po raz kolejny na te same pytania. Jednak w jego opowieściach nie było niczego, czego Lorlen już nie wiedział. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu innych tematów.

Choć, jak przewidział Akkarin, cały pokój drżał od informacji, które przyniósł Dannyl, Lorlen wyłowił też parę rozmów o wcześniejszych sprawach. Rzadko miał okazję do przysłuchiwania się plotkom, zazwyczaj był zmuszony do brania aktywnego udziału w dyskusjach, dlatego z zadowoleniem przyjął tę zmianę.

Ostatnio było o czym mówić.

Najpierw walka magów w Slumsach, o której plotki dziwnie szybko zanikły, zastąpione zmieszaniem wokół Sonei. Magów rozbawiły insynuacje o zauroczeniu nowicjuszki Akkarinem i choć te plotki były ostrożne, ulotniły się dopiero wtedy, gdy Garrel przyniósł informację, że Sonea przyprowadziła wątpliwego pochodzenia mężczyznę do gmachu Uniwersytetu.

Lorlen już sam nie wiedział, co myśleć. Garrel narobił wokół tego wydarzenia wielkiego zamieszania, ale to reakcja Akkarina zaniepokoiła go bardziej. Zagadnięty przez Starszyznę o schadzkę Sonei, stwierdził z rozdrażnieniem, że prywatne sprawy jego nowicjuszki, nie powinny leżeć w gestii ich zainteresowań, ale naciskany, by objąć większą kontrolą _przyjaźnie_ podopiecznej, nałożył na Soneę tygodniową karę pracy w bibliotece.

Lorlen widział, że wcale nie było to po myśli Akkarina i zdawał sobie sprawę, że czarny mag nigdy nie ugiąłby się pod naciskami zaniepokojonych magów, gdyby nie chciał w ten sposób zmniejszyć zainteresowania Soneą. Musiał znać prawdę i nie chciał jej ujawić.

Oczywiście, że on wie z kim spotkała się Sonea, pomyślał Administrator, wspominając pierścień na dłoni dziewczyny.

Pierścień, który nosiła Sonea, był następną rzeczą, która ostatnio spędzała mu sen z powiek. Rozmowa, którą przeprowadził z Akkarinem, przerażony faktem, że mag zmusza nowicjuszkę do używania artefaktu czarnej magii, to był jeden z niewielu razy, kiedy się mu postawił, a przynajmniej był to pierwszy raz odkąd dowiedział się, że przyjaciel praktykuje zakazaną magię.

- Jak mogłeś? – zapytał Lorlen, nie ukrywając wzburzenia.

Wielki Mistrz wyprostował się bardziej, patrząc spod przymrużonych powiek. Lorlen niemal jęknął, zauważając wyzwanie w jego oczach.

- Sonea jest młodą kobietą – stwierdził Lorlen.

Akkarin uniósł brwi, a po chwili jego usta wykrzywił szyderczy uśmiech.

- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedział czarny mag.

Nutka rozbawienia w jego głosie wzmogła gniew Lorlena.

- To jest… - Zrobił pauzę, by wziąć głęboki wdech. - To, że zaglądasz w jej intymne myśli, jest niesmaczne - wysyczał.

Akkarin milczeniem zbył jego oburzenie i założył ręce w oczekiwaniu.

- Ostatnie wydarzenia zmusiły mnie, żeby mieć ją na oku – powiedział, gdy gniew Lorlena trochę opadł. – Aczkolwiek, Sonea nie nosi pierścienia przez cały czas.

Lorlen zamrugał zdziwiony.

Czyżby nowicjuszka zrobiła coś, co zagroziło tajemnicy Wielkiego Mistrza? Może uległość w stosunku do Akkarina, którą zauważał ostatnio w jej zachowaniu, była tylko grą mającą zmylić czarnego maga? Może planowała wystąpić przeciw Akkarinowi? Jeśli tak było, czarny mag unicestwił jej wysiłki.

- Czy ona wie, czym jest pierścień?

Akkarin powoli pokiwał głową.

- Wie, jak działa.

Administrator potarł skronie, jakby to mogło pomóc przegonić niepokojące uczucie bezsilności. Akkarin ostatnio pozwalał sobie na coraz więcej, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Działo się coś bardzo dziwnego, ale jak dotąd Lorlen nie potrafił poskładać kawałków układanki w całość.

Dotyk na ramieniu wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Uniósł głowę i napotkał uważne spojrzenie Mistrzyni Vinary.

- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się. O co pytałaś?

- Czy Wielki Mistrz pojawi się dziś w Nocnej Sali?

- Nie sądzę.

Usta Vinary ułożyły się w grymas pełen dezaprobaty, zanim skierowała spojrzenie gdzie indziej. Lorlen zerknął na fotel obok; miejsce było jak zwykle puste.

Dotknął pierścienia.

_~ Będziesz dziś_? – skierował pytanie do Akkarina, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. _~ Wypadałoby, żebyś się w końcu zjawił. Magowie mają wiele pytań._

_~ Na które najlepiej odpowie Ambasador Dannyl._

Lorlen drgnął. Powinien się domyślić, że Akkarin korzystał z okazji, by przysłuchiwać się plotkom w Nocnej Sali. A raczej moim myślom, stwierdził z niesmakiem.

_~ Na niektóre odpowie Dannyl, ale inne ciągle pozostają bez odpowiedzi._

_~ Na TE inne nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać._ – Lorlen wyczuł irytację czarnego maga.

Oczywiście, że nie masz, pomyślał, doskonale wiedząc, że Akkarin go usłyszy.

Lorlen odwrócił się z powrotem do Uzdrowicielki. Vinara przysłuchiwała się dwóm magom dyskutującym niedaleko przyciszonymi głosami. Zanim wsłuchał się w temat rozmowy Garrela i Makina, zza ich plecami wyrósł Ambasador Dannyl.

Widocznie zmęczył się udzielaniem wyjaśnień i w końcu pozwolił, by jego opowieść zaczęła żyć własnym życiem, a sam zaczął szukać najświeższych plotek. Dobrze wie, gdzie je znaleźć, pomyślał Lorlen, wyłuskując z rozmowy Wojowników imię Sonei.

- Za co Wielki Mistrz ukarał Soneę? – zapytał Ambasador.

- Za zachowanie niegodne nowicjusza Gildii – zakpił Garrel.

- Co takiego zrobiła?

- W zeszłym tygodniu przyłapałem ją w gmachu Uniwersytetu na obściskiwaniu się z jakimś żebrakiem ze Slumsów.

Dannyl uniósł brwi.

- Obściskiwaniu?

Garrel uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.

- Oszczędzę ci szczegółów, Ambasadorze Dannylu.

- I Wielki Mistrz się o tym dowiedział i uznał to za niestosowne? – zapytał Dannyl z ostrożnością w głosie.

Garrel wyglądał na lekko zirytowanego.

- Właściwie to pojawił się zaraz potem, kiedy jej _przyjaciel_ zniknął w korytarzach Uniwersytetu, a ja pouczałem ją, że nie wolno wprowadzać ludzi o wątpliwej reputacji na teren Gildii. Jednak ta dziewczyna jest zuchwała i próbowała mi nawet wmówić, że wszystko mi się przewidziało. Nie chciała się do niczego przyznać.

Lorlen zauważył, że paru magów próbowało ukryć uśmiechy, które wywołała wzmianka Garrela. Dannyl zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Mistrzu Garrelu, jak wyglądał ten mężczyzna? – zapytała Vinara niespodziewanie.

Magowie odwrócili się do niej i z zaskoczeniem zauważyli, że ich rozmowa przyciągnęła uwagę reszty Starszyzny.

Garrel odchrząknął.

- Nie wiem. Nie widziałem jego twarzy – powiedział ostrożnie. – Miał na sobie płaszcz z kapturem i był wysoki.

- Skąd wiesz, że był ze Slumsów? – zagadnął Dannyl.

- Na pewno nie wyglądał na żadnego nowicjusza – odpowiedział Garrel z rozdrażnieniem. – Jego przedarty, fatalnej jakości płaszcz odbiegał normą od jakiegokolwiek stroju wizytowego. Za to w Slumsy wpasowałby się idealnie – dodał kpiąco.

- Moim zdaniem, należy przyjrzeć się bliżej znajomościom Sonei – powiedział Sarrin.

Ciche pomrukiwania oznaczały, że zgadza się z nim więcej magów.

- Skąd wiesz, że Wielki Mistrz już tego nie zrobił? – zapytał cicho Peakin.

- Jeśli tak, to nie uznał za stosowne, by nas o tym poinformować.

- Widocznie Wielki Mistrz nie chce, by przypominano, że jego nowicjuszka, pochodzi ze Slumsów. Niestety pewnych nawyków nie da się wykorzenić – stwierdził Garrel.

Lorlen skrzywił się. Niektórzy zgadzali się z Wojownikiem i uważali, że Wielki Mistrz nie chce, żeby publicznie przypominano, iż jego nowicjuszka pochodzi z najgorszej części miasta, ale Lorlen dobrze wiedział, że Akkarinowi jest po prostu nie na rękę ściąganie nadmiernej uwagi na dziewczynę.

- Co powinniśmy zrobić, jeśli okaże się, że Sonea postanowiła zaprzyjaźnić się z jakimś mordercą? Zapewne pamiętacie, jakie opowieści krążyły o niej parę lat temu.

Lorlen miał ochotę wywrócić oczami z rozdrażnienia. Jeszcze niedawno magowie uważali, że nowicjuszka zauroczyła się w Akkarinie, teraz obawiali się, że zakochała się w jakimś Złodzieju. Co gorsza, traktowali ją z podejrzliwością.

_A może to oni mają rację, a ja się mylę? Może nie można już ufać Sonei?_

- Ach, co za niezwykle ciekawy temat konwersacji.

Magowie drgnęli zaskoczeni nagłym pojawieniem się Wielkiego Mistrza. Akkarin musiał niezauważony przez dłuższy czas przysłuchiwać się rozmowie.

Zmierzył obecnych spojrzeniem. Jak zwykle nie pokazał po sobie żadnych emocji, choć zmieszanie magów musiało go rozbawić.

- Sądzę, że moja nowicjuszka byłaby zdumiona, wiedząc, że jest tematem plotek Starszyzny Gildii – dodał z sarkazmem w głosie.

Płynnym ruchem zdjął z tacy przechodzącego służącego kielich z winem, ominął zdębiałego Garrela i zasiadł w swoim fotelu.

Po niezręcznych powitaniach, zapadła równie niezręczna cisza.

Zapewne magowie przeklinali teraz, że dali się wciągnąć w dyskusję na temat schadzki Sonei.

Lorlen uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Akkarin w jednym zdaniu dał wyraz swemu niezadowoleniu i zaznaczył, jak niestosowanym tematem do plotek zajmowała się przed chwilą Starszyzna. To uciszy spekulacje wokół jego nowicjuszki na jakiś czas.

- Wielki Mistrzu, czy jest już wyznaczony termin przesłuchania buntowników? – Ciszę przerwał Dannyl.

- Owszem, jest.

Odradzający się w pomieszczeniu gwar szybko przerodził się w nawałnicę pytań, a magowie zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem, chcąc uzyskać więcej informacji od Wielkiego Mistrza.

Akkarin przeczekał nagle zamieszanie, w spokoju popijając wino. Kiedy zgiełk ucichł, zdecydował się przerwać milczenie.

- Król wyraził chęć udziału w przesłuchaniu, co powoduje…

Multum podekscytowanych głosów podniosło się na nowo. Akkarin rzucił Lorlenowi przeciągłe spojrzenie, czekając aż znów zapadnie cisza.

_~ To jest spowodowane tym, że tak rzadko się tu pojawiasz_ – Lorlen skierował myśl do Akkarina, mając przeczucie, że Wielki Mistrz go słucha.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się lekko.

_~ To jest właśnie powód, dlaczego tak rzadko się tu pojawiam._

Zapowiada się długi wieczór, pomyślał Lorlen z rozbawieniem.

* * *

Zainteresowanie, jakie wywołał w Nocnej Sali, najpierw zaskoczyło Dannyla, następnie przeraziło go, iż będzie musiał się zmierzyć z pytaniami o Tayenda, a potem czuł już tylko znużenie. Nieustannie powtarzana opowieść o tym, w jaki sposób przyczynił się do ujęcia buntowników, wydawała się mu już czymś tak odległym, że czuł, jakby to nie on był jej bohaterem.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się umknąć przed gromadką kolejnych zainteresowanych, wyłowił w rozmowie, która toczyła się w pobliżu imię Sonei i nie mógł powstrzymać się od podsłuchiwania. Sprawa nowicjuszki Wielkiego Mistrza nurtowała go od dwóch dni. Miał nadzieję na uzyskanie odpowiedzi na pytanie, co powinien zrobić z wiedzą, której wcale nie chciał, jednak opowieść Garrela tylko utwierdziła go w niepewności.

Jak długo to trwało?

Dannyl szybko powiązał fakty. Nie zmyliło go przebranie maga. Nie miał wątpliwości, kto był mężczyzną, którego Garrel przyłapał z Soneą. Niesamowite, że nikt nie podejrzewa w tym roli Akkarina, pomyślał.

Na dodatek nasuwało się niebezpieczne pytanie: po co Akkarinowi było potrzebne przebranie żebraka ze Slumsów? Wielki Mistrz i jego nowicjuszka musieli mieć więcej tajemnic niż tylko niedozwolony romans.

Pojawienie się w Nocnym Pokoju Akkarina sprawiło, że natychmiast powrócił temat nadchodzącego przesłuchania. Dannyl poczuł ulgę, kiedy Wielki Mistrz przejął na siebie ciężar odpowiedzi, przy czym nie szczędził dla niego pochwał. Była również druga korzyść z takiego rozwiązania – mógł bez podejrzeń obserwować zachowanie i reakcje Akkarina.

Sposób bycia przywódcy Gildii był, jak zwykle, zdystansowany, a jego oblicze nie zdradzało żadnych emocji, jedynie koncentrację na rozmowie.

Czym dłużej Dannyl przyglądał się, jak mag w czarnych szatach opowiada o nadchodzącym przesłuchaniu, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że nikt by mu nie uwierzył, gdyby zdecydował się ujawić romans Wielkiego Mistrza z nowicjuszką.

Musiałby to udowodnić. A jedynym sposobem było zgodzenie się na czytanie myśli, na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić, bo obawiał się, że nie zdoła ukryć swoich uczuć do Tayenda podczas odwiedzin obcego maga w swoim umyśle.

Dannyl rzadko stawał w obliczu sytuacji bez wyjścia, ale teraz ta wydawała się mu właśnie taką. Wiedział, że będzie miał wyrzuty sumienia, jeśli nic z tą wiedzą nie zrobi. Z drugiej strony, czy ten romans naprawdę komuś szkodził?

Kiedy dzisiejszego popołudnia przyglądał się nowicjuszce w ogrodach, zauważył różnicę w jej sposobie bycia. Była po prostu szczęśliwa. Ale Akkarin…. Po nim nic nie było widać.

Od czasu do czasu Dannyla nachodziły wątpliwości.

_Czy aby na pewno ten romans jest nieszkodliwy? Może Wielki Mistrz tylko wykorzystuje nowicjuszkę?_

Albo Akkarin świetnie ukrywał swoje uczucia, skoro nikt do tej pory nie nabrał podejrzeń, albo po prostu świetnie udawał przed Soneą. Tylko po co podejmowałby takie ryzyko? Dla chwili przyjemności?

_Dosyć tego. W ten sposób nic nie wymyślę._

Odsunął się od grupy magów przysłuchujących się rozmowie Starszyzny, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie to odebrane jako nietakt. Skierował się ku miejscu, gdzie wcześniej wydawało mu się, że widzi Rothena i z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że Alchemik nadal siedzi przy stoliku w kącie.

- Dannylu, pozwolili ci w końcu odsapnąć? – zapytał Rothen z uśmiechem.

- Nie. Ale udało się mi uciec - zażartował.

Odsunął krzesło, by przysiąść się do maga, ale Rothen niespodziewanie podniósł się z miejsca.

- Masz ochotę na szklaneczkę sumi u mnie w mieszkaniu?

Do tej pory nie miał czasu na dłuższą rozmowę ze starym przyjacielem. Miał nadzieję, że Rothen pomoże mu podjąć decyzję, co zrobić z niechcianą wiedzą o romansie Akkarina i Sonei.

- Z przyjemnością się stąd wyrwę – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku Wielkiego Mistrza i podążył za dawnym mentorem.

Rozsiadł się wygodnie i obserwował, jak mag przygotowuje dla nich ciepły napitek.

- Sonea jest ostatnio w samym centrum plotek – odezwał się. - Przynajmniej wszystkich, które nie dotyczą sprawy buntowników z Elyne. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i sięgnął po filiżankę.

Rothen westchnął.

- Wiem, co mówią - powiedział. – Mówią, że zakochała się w Akkarinie.

Dannyl zakrztusił się sumi.

- Tego akurat nie słyszałem – powiedział, gdy doszedł do siebie.

- Ach. To dobrze, bo to niedorzeczne.

- Dlaczego uważasz, że to niemożliwie? Akkarin jest właściwie dość młody. Słyszałem, że w oczach dam uchodzi za bardzo atrakcyjnego mężczyznę. – Dannyl starał się, by ton jego głosu zabrzmiał lekko, żartobliwie.

- Sonea nigdy nie zainteresowałaby się Akkarinem w ten sposób – stwierdził Rothen. – Ona go nie lubi.

Dannyl zacisnął usta, zdziwiony gniewem w głosie przyjaciela. W jaki sposób miał mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo się myli?

Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć, zganił się w myślach. Rothen nadal miał żal do Wielkiego Mistrza, że odebrał mu opiekę nad dziewczyną i niestety uważał, że Sonea również nadal nosi w sobie taką samą niechęć.

- A te inne plotki? - spytał stary przyjaciel.

- Podobno Sonea przyprowadziła przyjaciela ze Slumsów. – Dannyl uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Rothen ponuro pokiwał głową.

- Garrel może kłamać – powiedział po chwili.

Dannyl westchnął.

- Nie sądzę. Nawet Wielki Mistrz nałożył na nią karę – powiedział, dopiero teraz dziwiąc się hipokryzji Akkarina.

Wielki Mistrz najwyraźniej robił wszystko, by odsunąć plotki.

Rothen skrzywił się, przyglądając się uważnie filiżance w dłoni.

- Ale nie przejmuj się, stary druhu, przynajmniej Sonea się nie przejmuje karą. Nie wyglądała na zmartwioną, gdy widziałem ją wczoraj w Rezydencji – powiedział, by pocieszyć maga.

- Byłeś w Rezydencji? – zapytał Rothen, unosząc gwałtownie głowę.

- Miałem spotkanie z Wielkim Mistrzem – wyjaśnił ostrożnie, przyglądając się uważnie magowi.

- W jakiej sprawie? – zainteresowanie widoczne w oczach Rothena zaskoczyło Dannyla.

- W sprawie buntowników, których przywiozłem.

- Ach. Tak, oczywiście – Alchemik stwierdził z roztargnieniem.

Dannyl coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że stary przyjaciel nie mówi mu wszystkiego. Coś go trapiło.

- Jak się miewa?

Teraz był czas, aby powiedzieć mu o romansie jego byłej podopiecznej, ale Dannyl już podjął decyzję. Rothenowi nie mógł wyjawić sekretu, który ciążył mu na sercu. Obawiał się, że reakcja starszego maga nie byłaby w tej sprawie racjonalna.

* * *

Sonea otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się w pościeli, czując przyjemne rozleniwienie w całym ciele. Przewróciła się na bok, ale Akkarina nie było już łóżku. Jednak poduszka ciągle miała jego zapach...

Sonea przeklęła, kiedy do jej uszu doszły odgłosy pokrzykiwań w ogrodach za oknem. Znów zaspała. Viola ponownie nie przyszła obudzić jej na czas. Zdąży jeszcze odwiedzić łaźnie i umyć się, ale nie miała co liczyć na błogą, relaksującą kąpiel. Na to było już za późno.

Wyskoczyła z łóżka i zaczęła krzątać się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu wczorajszego ubrania. Opadła na kolana, gdy zauważyła rąbek brązowego materiału wystający spod łóżka.

Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

Akkarin musiał rzucić jej szatę na podłogę, a potem kopnąć ją niechcący pod łóżko, gdy rozbierał ją wczorajszej nocy.

Zmierzając do łaźni, obiecała sobie, że kiedy tylko zobaczy Violę, wytknie jej spóźnialstwo. Nie widziała problemów w samodzielnym wykonywaniu zwykłych, codziennych czynności. Poranną rakę również mogła przygotować sama, ale ze wczesnym wstawaniem miała ostatnio problemy. No i gdyby wiedzieli, że służąca nie będzie przychodziła tak wcześnie rano, Akkarin mógłby zostawać dłużej w jej łóżku, a nie, jak teraz, wymykać się przed świtem.

Zatrzymała się, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio widziała kobietę. Nie spotkała jej od co najmniej dwóch dni. Być może Viola była chora lub musiała z jakiegoś powodu wyjechać z Gildii. Tylko dlaczego nikt nie powiadomił jej o tym? A może Akkarin jednak odwołał ją ze służby? Postanowiła, że przy okazji go o to zapyta.

Kąpiel nie była tak długa, jakby sobie życzyła, jednak uspokoiła jej umysł. Nowicjuszka wyszła z łaźni w ciepłe słońce poranka i obrała kierunek na Rezydencję.

Ogrody Gildii tętniły porannym życiem. Magowie spieszyli w różnych kierunkach, niektórzy z nich goniąc za sprawunkami, które chcieli załatwić jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem lekcji na Uniwersytecie, zaś pomiędzy nimi przemykali służący, starając się pozostać niezauważeni. Sonea niechętnie spuściła głowę, gdy napotkała wścibskie spojrzenia mijanych mężczyzn.

Minął ponad tydzień, odkąd Garrel przyłapał ją w objęciach Akkarina na Uniwersytecie; ponad tydzień, odkąd pogłoska o jej schadzce z mężczyzną ze Slumsów, zaczęła krążyć po Gildii, a lekko drwiące uśmiechy zamiast znikać, pojawiały się na coraz to nowych twarzach magów i nowicjuszy. Jakby plotka dopiero co nabierała tępa.

Skłoniła się dwóm Uzdrowicielom i poczuła ulgę, gdy nie zauważyła w ich oczach żadnej niechęci, jednak po chwili skrzywiła się, słysząc za sobą poszeptywania. Pewnie i oni rozmawiali o niej.

Owszem, Akkarin uprzedzał ją, że nie będzie łatwo. Ale czy cały ciężar tej tajemnicy musiał się skupiać wyłącznie na niej?

Westchnęła.

Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, co by się działo, gdyby oni wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że mężczyzną w płaszczu był Wielki Mistrz Gildii. Zapewne wszelkie nieprzyjemności skupiłyby się wtedy na Akkarinie. Ta pespektywa również nie była przyjemna.

_Niech sobie myślą, co chcą. Kiedyś w końcu im się to znudzi._

Zatrzymała się na piętrze Rezydencji. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy poszukać Akkarina w jego sypialni lub bibliotece, zanim nie usłyszała hałasu dobiegającego zza najbliższych drzwi.

Ktoś krzątał się po jej pokoju.

Viola. W końcu przyszła. Trochę późno, nie mniej jednak, przyszła.

Sonea poczuła ulgę na myśl, że jej domysły okazały się niesłuszne, ale zaraz potem przypomniała o złożonej sobie obietnicy. Zamierzała przynajmniej dowiedzieć się, dlaczego służąca nie przychodzi ostatnio o umówionej porze.

Wysłała wiązkę mocy i drzwi jej pokoju otworzyły się szerzej, weszła odważnym krokiem i zamarła zdumiona.

Na brzegu jej łóżka siedziała kobieta w zielonych szatach.

- Mistrzyni Vinaro. – Sonea skłoniła się z szacunkiem.

- Soneo, wybacz, że przyszłam tak wcześnie. Zapewne niedługo zaczynasz lekcje…

Nowicjuszka przytaknęła.

- Jednak chciałam zapytać cię o pewną sprawę... – Uzdrowicielka zawahała się, przyglądając się Sonei badawczo i nieświadomie gładząc dłonią narzutę na jej łóżku.

Serce Sonei podskoczyło do gardła. O co mogło chodzić? Chyba nie o Akkarina?

W końcu Vinara uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Czy ktoś nauczył cię, jak magicznie zapobiegać ciąży?

Nowicjuszka rozszerzyła oczy.

_Skąd ona wie, że potrzebuję takiej wiedzy?_

- To nie jest zwyczajowa wiedza, którą otrzymuje się na lekcjach uzdrawiania, choć większość kobiet w Gildii zna te techniki jeszcze zanim nauczy się leczyć katar. – Uzdrowicielka uśmiechnęła się ponownie. – Jednak zważywszy na ostatnie wydarzenia, w które byłaś zamieszana, uznałam, że możesz chcieć się tego nauczyć.

A więc o to chodziło. Do jej uszu również doszły plotki Garrela.

- Skoro Wielki Mistrz jest…

- Nie – Sonea przerwała, zbyt szybko. - Dziękuję, Mistrzyni Vinaro, ale Wielki Mistrz dał mi wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że moje zachowanie było niestosowne. – Zaryzykowała, powołując się na Akkarina. – Nie sądzę, aby ta wiedza miała mi się przydać w najbliższym czasie.

Przez dłuższy czas powaga nie znikała z szarych oczu kobiety. W końcu Vinara skinęła głową.

- Dobrze. Jeśli jednak zmienisz zdanie, wiedz, że zawsze możesz przyjść z tym do mnie – powiedziała, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Następnie zniknęła za drzwiami.

Sonea poczuła rozczarowanie.

Nie mogła zachować się inaczej. Nie mogła się do TEGO przyznać. W późniejszym czasie mogło to wzbudzić zbyt wiele podejrzeń. Nie mogła również udać się do żadnego innego uzdrowiciela, nie przyznając przy tym, że tego typu wiedza była jej potrzebna. Dołożyłoby to tylko paliwa do plotek.

Na szczęście nie miała, czym się martwić, Akkarin na pewno o tym pomyślał. On zawsze myślał o wszystkim.

Sonea westchnęła.

Nawet Vinara wzięła do serca plotki Garrela. Nowicjuszce nie wydawało się, by kobieta ją osądzała, jednak w jej spojrzeniu była pewna podejrzliwość.

Chyba nie podejrzewała Akkarina? Nie. Nie było ku temu żadnych podstaw.

Być może tylko obawiała się, że wpadłam w złe towarzystwo, uznała.

_Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, niż zamartwianie się tym, co o mnie myślą inni. Muszę iść na lekcje, a potem znaleźć Dannyla. Obiecałam to Akkarinowi._

Wybiegła z Rezydencji, wiedząc, że jest już spóźniona.


	14. Chapter 13

Jakby było mało problemów, wciąż pojawiają się nowe, stwierdziła z irytacją. Najpierw Złodziej poinformował Akkarina, że najprawdopodobniej pojawił się w Imardinie nowy morderca, i to kobieta, a teraz jeszcze Dannyl…

Nawet promienie popołudniowego słońca, nie mogły przegnać z jej ciała chłodu, wywoływanego przez dreszcze niepokoju. Chciała mieć tą rozmowę już za sobą.

Sonea zastukała palcami w książkę leżącą na jej kolanach, po raz kolejny wspominając wczorajszą rozmowę z Akkarinem.

- Dobrze znasz Dannyla? – spytał.

- Dosy

dobrze – mruknęła, tłumiąc ziewniecie.

Podmuch chłodnego nocnego powietrza wdarł się do sypialni przez uchylone okno. Sonea podciągnęła wyżej kołdrę, czując gęsią skórkę na ciele.

- Jest bardzo bystry, prawda?

Wyrwała rękę z uścisku Akkarina, przewróciła się na bok i podparła na łokciu, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Zupełnie nie wiedziała do czego on zmierza.

- Tak sadzę – odpowiedziała z wahaniem.

Jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się w sufit.

- Jest bystry – stwierdził z przekonaniem. - Dlatego wybrałem go na stanowisko Drugiego Ambasadora w Elyne. Zauważa więcej niż inni, potrafi powiązać z początku błahe fakty w całość i wyciągnąć istotne wnioski, jest uparty w dochodzeniu do prawdy. Obawiam się, że w tym przypadku może to okazać się dla mnie wielce niekorzystne.

- Jak to? – zapytała lekko zaniepokojona.

- Księga, którą Dannyl przechwycił od buntowników, zawierała opis rytuału czarnej magii, która, jak już wiesz, kiedyś była nazywana wyższą magią. Wcześniej zaś Dannyl interesował się moimi podróżami po krajach sprzymierzonych w poszukiwaniu wiedzy o magii starożytnej.

Sonea wpatrywała się w Akkarina z zaciekawieniem, ale ku jej rozczarowaniu nie rozwinął tematu. Nabrał głęboko powietrza, wypuścił powoli i kontynuował.

- Jeśli Dannyl połączy te fakty w całość, może uznać, że jednak odkryłem coś podczas moich podróży i stanie się bardziej dociekliwy. Może również zastanawiać się, dlaczego nie poinformowałem o tej księdze Starszyzny. Właściwie sądzę, że on już coś podejrzewa.

Akkarin zerknął na nią. Jego czarne oczy były pełne powagi. Zadrżała pod tym spojrzeniem, choć sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej ciało akurat tak zareagowało.

- Ostatnio jest niezwykle spięty w mojej obecności.

- Wszyscy są spięci przy tobie – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Zaśmiał się krótko, ale zaraz spoważniał.

- Dzięki Lorlenowi zauważyłem, że przygląda mi się nad wyraz uważnie.

Parsknęła śmiechem, nie mogąc powstrzymać rozbawiania z powodu niemądrych myśli. Ostatnio o Dannylu krążyły przedziwne plotki na temat jego nietypowych upodobań erotycznych. Akkarin zapewne domyślił się, co chodzi jej po głowie, bo spojrzał na nią z lekką naganą.

- Obserwuje mnie, jakby na coś czekał – mówił dalej. - Jakby szukał potwierdzenia czegoś konkretnego w moim zachowaniu.

Opadła na poduszkę. Powinni wziąć pod uwagę możliwość, iż Dannyl odkrył coś, czego nie powinien.

A jeśli to Rothen postanowił podzielić się sekretem Akkarina z Dannylem? Poczuła ucisk w żołądku.

Nie, to było mało prawdopodobne. Rothen nigdy nie zaryzykowałby jej bezpieczeństwa.

- Chcę żebyś z nim porozmawiała i chcę być przy tej rozmowie.

- Ja? Dlaczego ja? – zdziwiła się.

- Ponieważ twoja osoba nie wzbudzi w nim dodatkowych podejrzeń, co do tematu rozmowy. – Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się w półuśmiechu. - Przy tobie będzie wystarczająco rozluźniony i podzieli się informacjami, których nie śmiałby wygłosić przy mnie.

Pokiwała głową w zamyśleniu. Dannyl był zawsze przyjaźnie nastawiony w stosunku do niej. Ale czy to oznaczało, że zdradzi jej więcej niż Akkarinowi? Czy to wystarczało, żeby podzielił się z nią, nowicjuszką Wielkiego Mistrza, podejrzeniami, które dotyczą jej mentora?

- Dobrze, jeśli to ma pomóc – oznajmiła.

Co zrobi Akkarin, jeśli jego podejrzenia okażą się słuszne? Wzdrygnęła się na myśl o kolejnej osobie zamieszanej w tą skomplikowaną sytuację.

Akkarin przyciągnął ją bliżej i otulił ich dokładniej kołdrą.

- A teraz śpij – szepnął jej nad uchem.

Sypialnię spowiła ciemność.

Westchnęła cicho. Miała nadzieję, że Dannyl nie wie na tyle dużo, aby trzeba było podjąć stanowcze kroki, które zabezpieczyłyby tajemnicę Akkarina.

- Na co powinnam zwracać uwagę? – zapytała cicho, nie mogąc zasnąć.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Zaczerpnęła odrobinę mocy i stworzyła niewielką kulę świetlną. Dawała ona tylko tyle światła, by mogła dostrzec rysy Akkarina.

Miał otwarte oczy. Nie spał.

Poruszył się i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zrozumiała, że ciągle zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią.

- Zacznij od pytania o…

Sonea jeszcze raz powtórzyła wszystkie wskazówki czarnego maga. Wiedziała, jak pociągnąć rozmowę, by skierować ją na istotne dla sprawy fakty, jednak wpierw musiała znaleźć Dannyla. A z tym miała problem przez całe popołudnie.

Po zakończeniu zajęć, przez dłuższy czas włóczyła się po korytarzach Uniwersytetu, przyglądając się magom. Pokornie znosiła goniące ją wszędzie szepty, ale nie natrafiła na ślad Ambasadora ani w gmachu Uniwersytetu, ani w pobliżu Domu Magów. W końcu zmęczona i podirytowana niepowodzeniem skierowała się ku ogrodom i przysiadła na ławce, wciąż rozmyślając o rozmowie, która ją czekała.

Miała małe szanse, że go tu spotka, więc bez wyrzutów oddała się lekturze. Dopiero, gdy usłyszała gong zwołujący nowicjuszy na wieczorne zajęcia, zdała sobie sprawę z upływu czasu. Uniosła gwałtownie głowę i niemal zerwała się z miejsca.

Dannyl szedł ścieżką, dokładnie w jej stronę.

Pospiesznie wyciągnęła z kieszeni rzemyk z zawieszonym na nim pierścieniem z krwawym klejnotem.

Odkąd Lorlen zauważył pierścień na jej dłoni, Akkarin kazał jej trzymać go w ukryciu, nawet wtedy, gdy go używała. Przełożyła rzemyk przez szyję i włożyła zawieszkę pod materiał szaty, tak że zawisł między piersiami, ściśle przylegając do ciała.

_~ Akkarin_ – zawołała w myślach, chcąc przyciągnąć jego uwagę. _~ Widzę Dannyla. Za chwilę spróbuję z nim porozmawiać._

_~ Akurat w tej chwili? _- Wyczuła cień irytacji za jego pytaniem.

_~ To mam z nim nie rozmawiać?_ – zapytała niezdecydowana.

~ _Porozmawiaj. Po prostu chciałem obserwować jego reakcje, a teraz jestem… trochę zajęty._

Wysłał obraz pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował.

Na moment zaparło jej dech w piersi. Nigdy nie widziała tak bogatego wnętrza. Ściany oblepiały kolorowe arrasy, pomiędzy którymi można było dostrzec strzeliste okna wypełnione skomplikowanymi witrażami. Rzeźbione krawędzie stołu, który był jedynym meblem w pomieszczeniu, skrzyły się złotem, obrzeżając grawerowany na blacie inkal rodu królewskiego. Wszystko to, wzmocnione światłem rzucanym przez złote kandelabry, wydawało się wręcz emanować wielobarwną poświatą.

Jedno z wysokich krzeseł zajmował mężczyzna w obszernym stroju w barwach królestwa, skrojonym z materiałów najlepszej jakości.

Król.

A za nim dwóch magów, którzy zawsze mu towarzyszyli.

Obraz przed oczami zniknął tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił.

Po chwili Sonea poczuła gniew zrodzony z bezsilności. Z samego złota na ornamentach ozdabiających ramy okien połowa Bylców mogłaby wyżyć przez miesiąc. Gdyby w tej chwili przebywała w pałacu, razem z Akkarinem, nic nie powstrzymałoby jej przed powiedzeniem królowi, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

Ale była tu, w ogrodach Gildii, a Dannyl znajdował się coraz bliżej. Musiała go zatrzymać.

Pomachała do maga, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Podszedł swobodnym krokiem z uśmiechem na ustach.

- Ambasadorze Dannylu, miło cię ponownie spotkać.

- Ciebie też, Soneo. Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli się przysiądę?

Odsunęła się, robiąc miejsce obok.

- Chyba, że masz coś pilnego do nauki. - Zerknął na książkę w jej dłoni.

- Nie, nie. To tylko takie tam – Wzruszyła ramionami.

Dannyl skinął raz głową i usiadł obok.

Poszło łatwiej niż przypuszczała. Obawiała się, że będzie musiała go zatrzymywać na siłę, by z nią porozmawiał.

- Słyszałam, jak bardzo wsławiłeś się ujęciem buntowników z Elyne. Cała Gildia o tym mówi.

Uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Owszem. Przyczyniłem się do ich złapania, ale nie ma tu o czym opowiadać. Zapewne wszystko już słyszałaś. I to w kilku różnych wersjach.

- Właśnie, w kilku. Od kogo mam dowiedzieć się, która jest prawdziwa, jak nie od ciebie? - Zaśmiała się.

Pokręcił głową rozbawiony.

- Miałem nadzieję, że chociaż ty oszczędzisz mi opowiadania szczegółów. Doprawdy nie są zajmujące. Lepiej opowiedz mi, jak idzie ci nauka w Gildii.

Westchnęła. Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Miała wyciągnąć z niego ważne informacje. Jak to się stało, że skończyła na mówieniu o sobie? Dlaczego nie potrafiła zmusić go do opowiadania o Elyne?

- Życie nowicjuszki na pewno nie jest tak interesujące jak praca Ambasadora – powiedziała, chcąc przerwać natłok pytań o nauczycieli, z którymi miała zajęcia.

- Muszę cię rozczarować, wcale nie jest tak przyjemnie, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Również spodziewałem się przygód i wyzwań, a okazało się, że praca Ambasadora polega na pojawianiu się w każdym liczącym się Domu i ciągłym zapewnianiu o wsparciu Gildii.

Zerknął na nią z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Czyżbyś chciała zostać w przyszłości Ambasadorką Gildii, Soneo?

- Nic z tych rzeczy. – Zaśmiała się. – Wciąż mam nadzieję na posadę prostej Uzdrowicielki.

- Uzdrowicielki? - Dannyl zmrużył oczy. - A jednak Wielki Mistrz osobiście uczy cię sztuk walki.

- Uznał, że mam pewne braki w tej dziedzinie – odburknęła.

Ta rozmowa miała wyglądać zupełnie inaczej.

- Wielki Mistrz cały czas chwali twoje dokonania w Elyne. Mówi, że doskonale sobie poradziłeś z buntownikami – powiedziała, zmieniając temat.

- Na prawdę? Właściwie to postępowałem według jego wskazówek. Do tej pory zastanawia mnie skąd wiedział o ich planach. A także o wielu innych rzeczach. - Zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. - Niestety obawiam się, że zostanie to jego tajemnicą. Wielki Mistrz potrafi zaskoczyć człowieka – mówił dalej, kręcąc głową. - Chociaż ty pewnie wiesz to najlepiej, jako jego nowicjuszka.

Spojrzał na nią.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Rzeczywiście, Akkarin zaskakiwał ją co chwilę. Z każdym dniem uświadamiała sobie, że nie zna go wcale tak dobrze, jak jej się wydawało. Chociażby ostatnio, gdy poinformował ją o…

_~ Skoncentruj się, Soneo. - _Głos w umyśle, gwałtownie przerwał jej rozmyślania.

Poczuła się głupio, że pozwoliła myślom odpłynąć w tym kierunku, podczas gdy on słuchał.

_~ Soneo. Skup się na Dannylu._

- Czasem jest trudny do przewidzenia – przytaknęła.

Dannyl uśmiechnął się zagadkowo.

_~ Zapytaj go o bibliotekę w Elyne. Tą, o której ci opowiadałem._

Żałowała, że nie może wyłączyć głosu w umyśle. Nie potrafiła prowadzić błyskotliwej dyskusji i równocześnie słuchać Akkarina.

- Trudny do przewidzenia, mówisz?

- Niełatwo sprostać jego wymaganiom. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

O czym oni właściwie rozmawiali? Sonea czuła się już kompletnie zagubiona. Dodatkowo zauważyła, że Ambasador przypatruje się jej badawczo.

Już miała zadać pytanie Akkarina, gdy Dannyl odezwał się ponownie.

- Chyba Wielki Mistrz nie wymaga od ciebie zbyt wiele, Soneo?

- Nie – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Tylko tyle, ile wymagałby od każdego innego nowicjusza, który byłby na moim miejscu.

Kąciki ust Dannyla wygięły się nieznacznie. Nie spodobał się jej ten uśmiech. Było w nim coś nie na miejscu. A może tylko jej się wydawało?

_~ Przekaż Dannylowi, że chcę go widzieć w Rezydencji. Zje z nami obiad._

Czy Akkarin wywnioskował z tej rozmowy coś, co jej umknęło? A może po prostu rozmowa nie szła po jego myśli? Właściwie to również spodziewała się, że poradzi sobie z nim lepiej.

- Zapomniałam przekazać - powiedziała zrezygnowana. - Wielki Mistrz zaprasza cię na obiad do Rezydencji.

Niemal roześmiała się, widząc zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy maga.

_~ Nie zapraszam, tylko żądam jego obecności. _– Wyczuła niezadowolenie Akkarina.

Gdyby tylko mogła wyłączyć na chwilę ten głos w jej głowie.

- Nie spodziewałem się takiego wyróżnienia – powiedział Dannyl z ostrożnością, której wcześniej nie słyszała w jego głosie.

- Mówiłam przecież, że Wielki Mistrz bardzo cię chwali. – Sonea uśmiechnęła się blado, oczekując kolejnego komentarza ze strony czarnego maga.

- Oczywiście, skorzystam z zaproszenia – powiedział Dannyl z powagą, przypatrując się jej uważnie. - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przekazała, że się zjawię. Kiedy ma odbyć się ten obiad?

_No właśnie, kiedy?_

_~ Zaraz._

_~ Zaraz? _

_~ Tak. Teraz. Zaraz. Ja już wracam._

Akkarin wysłał jej kolejny obraz. Podróżował odkrytym powozem Gildii. Sonea rozpoznała w oddali kształt bramy wjazdowej na ziemie magów.

Uniosła się z miejsca i rozejrzała dookoła. Słońce przesunęło się po horyzoncie i teraz nieśmiało wystawało zza linii drzew.

- Teraz – zwróciła się do Ambasadora.

Dannyl otworzył usta w niemym zdziwieniu. Wyglądał, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale się rozmyślił. Wstał i podążył razem z nią w stronę Rezydencji. Drogę pokonali w niezręcznej ciszy.

Nie zaskoczyła ją obecność postaci w czarnych szatach, która uniosła się z fotela, gdy weszli do salonu.

- Wielki Mistrzu. – Dannyl ukłonił się nisko.

- Ambasadorze.

Akkarin zmierzył Dannyla poważnym spojrzeniem i wskazał dłonią drzwi prowadzące do większej jadalni dla oficjalnych gości.

Sonea zrozumiała, że Akkarin czeka, aż i ona uda się za magiem, więc postąpiła naprzód. Kiedy go mijała, rzucił jej jedno krótkie spojrzenie, z którego nie potrafiła nic wyczytać.

Potrawy, które pojawiły się na stole, nie były tak wykwintne jak zazwyczaj. Po strapionej minie Takana, Sonea wywnioskowała, że nie miał wiele czasu na przygotowanie obiadu.

Akkarin zaczął konwersację niezobowiązująco, od pytań o dwór w Elyne. Sonea słuchała, uważnie obserwując reakcje Dannyla, zanim nie znudziły ją nic nie mówiące dla niej nazwiska osób, które przewijały się ciągle przez dyskusje o sytuacji politycznej. Nie potrafiła znaleźć niczego ciekawego w ich rozmowie. Rozmawiali o rzeczach, które jej zupełnie nie dotyczyły.

Sięgnęła po widelec i zaczęła przyglądać się badawczo srebru, z którego był zrobiony. Metal ładnie odbijał światło.

Była ciekawa, czy król w Elyne również otaczał się takim przepychem, jak król Kyralii. Pewnie tak. Nawet w Gildii nie brakowało bogactwa, choć zapewne nie było tak wystawne, jak w Domach.

Nagle poczuła chęć buntu.

Mocniej oplotła palcami widelec. Jednym takim podarunkiem mogłaby ułatwić codzienne życie Jonny na długi czas. Akkarin był zajęty rozmową z Dannylem. Nie zauważyłby, gdyby schowała widelec do kieszeni.

Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając podobny pomysł, który wpadł jej do głowy podczas pierwszego obiadu z Akkarinem. Wtedy chciała zrobić mu na złość. Teraz chciała zrobić na złość królowi. Choć najlepiej byłoby, gdyby on się o tym nigdy nie dowiedział.

Zerknęła na Dannyla. W zamyśleniu pochłaniał kolejną porcję, którą służący nałożył mu na talerz pomimo jego głośnych protestów. Przeniosła wzrok naprzeciwko i napotkała spojrzenie czarnych oczu Akkarina. Wyglądał na rozbawionego.

Skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie o krwawym kamieniu. Sięgnęła do rzemyka.

_~ Nie zdejmuj. Może się jeszcze nam przydać. _

Zacisnęła dłoń ponownie na nóżce kielicha z winem. W drugiej ręce nadal trzymała widelec.

_~ Soneo…_

Uniosła wzrok.

_~ Jeśli potrzebujesz, możesz wziąć cały komplet srebrnych sztućców. Gildia nie zauważy._

Kąciki jego ust wygięły się w półuśmiechu.

Prychnęła, gdy wyobraziła siebie, jak obdarowuje przyjaciół w Slumsach widelcami i łyżeczkami z Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza.

Dannyl poderwał gwałtownie głowę znad talerza i wbił w nią zaciekawione spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

- Teraz pomówmy o ważniejszych sprawach – Akkarin zwrócił się do Dannyla niebezpiecznie chłodnym tonem. - Książka, którą przechwyciłeś… Czy podczas ostatnich podróży po Elyne natrafiłeś na podobne?

- Nie. Aczkolwiek, przyznam się, że byłem ostatnio skoncentrowany wyłącznie na buntownikach. Nie miałem czasu na szukanie źródła pochodzenia tej księgi. – Dannyl jakby odżył, bo jego głos stał się bardziej energiczny. Czy zatem nie dało się wyciągnąć z Royenda miejsca pochodzenia księgi?

- Ach, dało się – mruknął Akkarin. - Jednak to nic nie zmienia.

Akkarin pociągnął łyk wina, nie spuszczając wzroku z Dannyla ani na chwilę.

- Czy uważasz, że takich ksiąg może być tam więcej? Być może natknąłeś się na coś o podobnej tematyce? – zapytał.

Dannyl odchrząknął.

- Niczego ze zbliżoną wiedzą nie odkryłem. – Zerknął niepewnie na Soneę.

Akkarin pokiwał powoli głową. Zmarszczone czoło świadczyło o tym, że myśli intensywnie.

- Rozumiem, że powinienem zainteresować się tą sprawą dokładniej – odezwał się Dannyl. – Mam sprawdzić, czy nie ma ksiąg o magii z podejrzaną wiedzą w Elyne?

- Właściwie należałoby zainteresować się nielegalnymi księgami z jakąkolwiek wiedzą na temat magii, nie tylko zakazaną.

- Oczywiście, Wielki Mistrzu.

Dannyl sięgnął po kielich z winem.

- A teraz opowiedz o pracy Ambasadora. Soneę na pewno zainteresuje ten temat.

Wyprostowała się w krześle, czując na sobie wzrok obu magów.

- Powinna zacząć poznawać tajniki pracy Gildii – Akkarin mówił dalej. - Kto wie, może w przyszłości zostanie Wielką Mistrzynią Gildii.

Rozszerzyła oczy, słysząc słowa Akkarina, ale to reakcja Dannyla przyciągnęła jej uwagę. Ambasador rozkaszlał się, zakrztusiwszy się winem.

- Miejmy nadzieje, że wybór nie będzie konieczny jeszcze przez długi czas – wykrztusił, gdy doszedł do siebie.

Czarny mag wpatrywał się w niego ze spokojem.

- Istotnie. Miejmy nadzieję.

Dannyl opuścił głowę, nie mogąc znieść ciężaru spojrzenia Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Sadzę jednak, że przyda się Sonei wiedza o życiu magów w Elyne. Powinna pomyśleć o swojej karierze i zacząć się interesować się sprawami Gildii nie tylko w Kyralii.

Sonea zamarła na bezdechu. Co on wyprawiał? Nie mogła zrozumieć jego zachowania.

_~ Zwrócić się do mnie po imieniu – wysłał._

_~ Co? Nie._

_~ Po prostu zrób, jak mówię._

Zacisnęła usta nieprzekonana.

_~ Po co mam to zrobić?_ – zapytała skołowana, ale Akkarin nie patrzył już na nią. Ponownie wpatrywał się w Ambasadora, z wyrazem skupienia na twarzy.

- Słyszałem, że ludzie w Elyne mają bardziej otwarte i tolerancyjne usposobienie. Jestem ciekaw twego zdania na ten temat. – Akkarin niespodziewanie zmienił temat.

Dannyl pokiwał głową.

- To prawda. Uchodzi tam wiele rzeczy, które w Kyralii uznane zostałyby za szokujące i skandaliczne.

- Istotnie, o skandal w Kyralii nie trudno. – Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się do góry.

Pobladły Dannyl przyglądał się usilnie swoim dłoniom leżącym na stole.

- Sonea również uważa, że niektóre normy moralne Gildii są zbyt… staroświeckie. Ponadto chciałaby wprowadzić kilka zmian w prawach obowiązujących magów.

_Co on wyprawia, Sonea zastanawiała się z niepokojem. Co pomyśli sobie Dannyl? Jeszcze chwila i Akkarin po prostu powie mu o ich zakazanym związku._

- Co do niektórych z nich jestem nawet skłonny przyznać jej rację. Chociażby jeśli chodzi o zakaz…

- Akkarin – wysyczała przestraszona, że za chwilę powie o jedno słowo za dużo.

- Słucham, Soneo - odparł miękko, niemal z czułością, jednak nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

Szybko spojrzała na Ambasadora.

Dannyl skurczył się w sobie, wyglądał, jakby nie marzył o niczym innym, niż znalezienie się jak najdalej stąd. Nadal przyglądał się dłoniom, ale po przeciągającej się chwili milczenia uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Akkarina, a następnie na nią.

Emocje, które malowały się na jego twarzy, trudno było nazwać. Zakłopotanie, niezdecydowanie, strach.

Spojrzała na Akkarina z rezygnacją. Dannyl wiedział. Domyślił się.

_Przez ciebie. _Miała nadzieję, że Akkarin jej słucha.

Uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej, po czym zwrócił twarz ponownie w stronę Ambasadora.

- A więc… co zrobimy z twoją niewygodną wiedzą, Ambasadorze? To nieco komplikuje sprawę.

Akkarin oparł się wygodniej na krześle i zaczął stukać palcami w blat stołu.

- Z moją wiedzą? – zapytał cicho Dannyl, udając zdziwienie.

- Nawet nie próbuj kłamać, Dannylu – Akkarin warknął gniewnie. - Kiedy się domyśliłeś?

Dannyl zaciskał dłonie w pięści tak mocno, aż pobielały mu kłykcie. Wyglądało na to, że toczy ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. W końcu rozluźnił się i westchnął.

- W dzień mojego powrotu do Gildii… Kiedy przybyłem do Rezydencji omówić kwestie związane z buntownikami, nie byłem pewien, czy miałem zaczekać na dole, więc udałem się na piętro do biblioteki. Tam zobaczyłem za dużo.

Akkarin uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

Rumieniec na twarzy Dannyla pociemniał jeszcze bardziej.

Sonea próbowała przypomnieć sobie, na jaki widok mógł natrafić Dannyl tamtego dnia w bibliotece, a gdy w końcu przypomniała i napotkała zmieszane spojrzenie Ambasadora, poczuła, że się rumieni.

- W istocie. Widziałeś za dużo – mruknął Akkarin.

Sonea nie mogła się nadziwić. Dannyl tak długo znał prawdę o nich, a oni podejrzewali go, że odkrył zupełnie inny sekret.

- Czy powiedziałeś o tym komukolwiek?

- Nie.

- Doskonale. I niech tak zostanie. Sadzę, że doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż niektóre tajemnice powinny zostać tajemnicami.

Dannyl pokiwał głową, czerwieniąc się ponownie.

Sonea została przy stole, gdy Akkarin udał się odprowadzić Dannyla do drzwi, siedziała nadal, gdy wrócił. Nie mogła pozbyć się uczucia niepokoju.

Akkarin wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Dlaczego cię to wcale nie martwi? – zapytała, nie rozumiejąc jego pogody ducha.

Podszedł bliżej i oparł się o stół.

- Obawiałem się, że będzie gorzej. Dannyl zdaje sobie sprawę, że choć nasza relacja nie jest poprawna w oczach Gildii, nie robi nikomu krzywdy. Gdyby dowiedział się o czarnej magii, nie potrafiłby zostawić tej sprawy w spokoju.

- A tak zostawi? Myślisz, że nikomu nie powie?

- Dannyl również ma sporo do ukrycia.

Rozszerzyła oczy zaskoczona. Akkarin uważał, że plotki krążące wokół Ambasadora są prawdziwe.

Mag roześmiał się, widząc wyraz jej twarzy. Nie wiedziała, co się na niej odmalowało, ale jej wnętrzem targały mieszane uczucia.

Dannyl wolał mężczyzn?

A jednak to był ten sam Dannyl, którego znała i lubiła. Nie powinna traktować go inaczej, znając o nim prawdę.

- Chodź do mnie. – Akkarin wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

Podeszła do niego, by zatopić się w jego ramionach.


End file.
